Way of Living
by Bekas Strife
Summary: Drabbles about CloudxReno RenoxCloud. Cloud is emo, Reno is a mouthy redhead. They're a couple that most people think it's unlikely but is that really true? After all, they complete themselves. DISCONTINUED
1. Scars

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"This one's pretty big, where did ya get it?"

"Sephiroth."

"Figures. What about this one on your shoulder?"

"Sephiroth."

"That guy has a stabbing complex, zotto. What about... _this _one?"

"You're touching two, Reno. _Which_ one?"

"I'm talking about this one, right under your collarbone, yo."

"... Sephiroth."

Reno sat on their bed, frowning and taping his hand on his arm, looking bored. "Do ya have any fucking scar that doesn't belong to Mr. Shinny-hair-_'Sephirofl'_? It gets bloody annoying after some time!"

Cloud scratched his nose, lifting his shirt to show a few thin, long scars on his back. "Those are from _you_." He said, flashing a small smirk at his boyfriend, enjoying his embarrassment.

"... You're **so** not getting it tonight, YO."

_**xXx**_

_**Embarrassed**____**Reno**__** is love XD**_

_**Yeah**__**, pretty random XD but that's how drabbles are, not my fault XD**_

_**Word count: 120**_

_**Theme: Scars**_

_**Feel free to ask for one :P my imagination is not infinite and your lovely suggestions always make my day! XD**_


	2. Cookie Dough to ShadowDancer

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"Shush!"

Reno removed his index fingers from his lips and motioned to his army to follow him towards the battle area. The three brave warriors peeked and saw their biggest and most feared enemy: a blond with hair that reminds everyone of a Chocobo... cooking.

The redhead looked back and gave Denzel and Marlene a thumb up, motioning them to follow him again. They all walked slowly, preparing to scare the shit out of Cloud until...

"What are you doing?"

The kids yelped and hid behind Reno when Cloud spoke with his deep, stunning voice without looking back. "We? Nothing, what did ya thinking we were doing, yo?" The redhead grinned, placing his hands behind his head and trying to look innocent.

"If you're not up to something, why were you all sneaking towards me?" Cloud asked, turning to look at the defeated army with a victorious glow on his eyes.

"What sneaking?" Denzel exclaimed, shaking his head. "What are you talking about? I wasn't sneaking! Marlene, were you sneaking?" The boy asked, seeing the girl shake her head vigorously. "See? We weren't sneaking."

Cloud smirked, shaking his head. "Right..." He said, continuing his job.

Reno peeked above the smaller blonde's shoulder. "What are ya cooking?" He asked, seeing Cloud mixing what it seemed to be Troll buggies and chocolate.

"Chocolate cookies. I lost a bet with Yuffie."

Reno licked his lips with a childish look on his face. "Cloud..." He purred, wrapping his arms around the blond. "Ya know that ya look sexy, in front of a cooker...?" The redhead purred again, nibbling the other man's ear.

Cloud blushed ten shades of red, looking back and seeing Denzel and Marlene giggle like crazy. "Reno!" He whispered angrily, struggling to break free from the redhead's embrace. "Marlene and Denzel are here, stop it!" The blond nearly hyperventilated in panic.

"Only with a condition, zotto."

"Which one?"

"You let me try that cookie dough."

Cloud was even redder when he managed to break free if only for just a little. "You're just a big kid!" He protested, feeling used because Reno only interest was his cooking.

Reno grabbed Cloud fully again, opening his mouth playfully. "Come on, just a little bit, yo!" He said, still with his mouth open and eyes closed.

"There you go, can you release me now?"! Cloud asked politely after shoving a spoonful of cookie dough on his boyfriend's face, making Denzel and Marlene pass from giggles to laughter.

Reno freed Cloud, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. "You son of a..." He said slowly in a high pitched voice, seeing Cloud already focused on his work. The redhead picked up two eggs and simply crashed them on top of the blonde's head, grinning with a smug look on his face.

The blond warrior turned back with a murderous glow on his eyes and in three seconds Reno had a handful of flour on his beautiful, amazing, healthy, shinny hair. "Don't laugh!" Cloud said and in another three seconds Marlene and Denzel had eggs plastered on their clothes.

"This only means one thing..." Reno snarled, looking deeply into Cloud's eyes.

The blond nodded, never breaking eye contact. "War." He snarled.

With swift moves, the two commanders picked up their arms and started their attacks. "Fire!" Reno yelled from behind the fallen kitchen's table, seeing proudly his two faithful mini-warriors start throwing eggs towards the enemy area.

Cloud looked briefly above the counter and ducked in time to avoid an egg. With a fake laugh, the man got up and started throwing cookie dough mercilessly towards the enemy's army, seeing them being hit by his powerful weapons. "You'll never beat me!"

"Crap, retreat, retreat!" Reno yelled, seeing his comrades being hit. When the attack ceased, the redhead lifted a spoon, waving with it. "Truce, please? We surrender, yo." He said, grinning at the fallen children who were laughing like mad.

Cloud stood, playing with an egg. "I told you." He said softly, laughing at his lover's state.

"That was fun, let's do it again!" Marlene said still dizzy from the cookie dough hits.

The blond smirked, reaching for his weapon. "I still have a handful of cookie dough..." He said smugly, watching the kids run to safety.

Reno watched as his boyfriend threw the bomb against him and managed to duck, grinning like mad at the blond. "Ya missed." Suddenly, Cloud's eyes went wide and his face turned crimson before he ran to the backdoor with the children, leaving Reno seeing whales. "What the...?"

"I think he actually hit the target."

Reno froze, cursing silently. "Hi Tif--!" he said cheerfully, turning around.

"Clean this! NOW!"

The redhead threw daggers at the grinning blond outside the window, laughing at Tifa and her full-of-cookie dough face. "Cloud is **so** not getting it tonight either, ZOTTO."

_**xXx**_

_**For: Shadow Dancer**_

_**Theme: Cookie dough -RenoxCloud-**_

_**Word count: 809**_

_**Yeah, pretty big drabble XD hope ya like it!**_


	3. Death related to Homophobia

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry but we can't let you in!" A man dressed in a white robe said, blocking a certain blonde's way.

"And why is that?" Cloud exclaimed in panic. His boyfriend, Reno Sinclair, was dying, alone, in a hospital room due to some '_**unknown'**_ poison and there he was, arguing with some stupid doctor!

"I-" The doctor hesitated. "I'm really sorry but I just can't let **you **in."

Cloud groaned in anger and without thinking two times, he grabbed the smaller man's collar and lifted him so that they were of the same height. "Listen up, jerk, you will tell why the fuck I can't go near my boyfriend when he's dying alone in some random room of this damn hospital!" The blond bit his lip to suppress the rising sob and struggled when two pairs of strong hands grabbed his arms, trying to calm him down.

"P-Please!" The doctor yelped in scare and disgust. "T-take this **fag** off me!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes so much that they were almost closed. "So that's why I can't go near that room?" He hissed, sending the small man against the floor with all his strength. "You won't let me get near Reno because we're a fucking gay couple?!" The blond screamed so loud that everybody around stopped just to listen to their fight or to send a look of reprobation towards the doctor. "Out of my way!" Cloud yelled, running as fast as his legs let him, praying that he wouldn't get there too late due to some stupid doctor's prejudice. "301, 303, 305, _307_!" The warrior nearly cried, seeing the room where his lover would be, waiting for him.

"Time of death: 18h41."

Cloud stood frozen in his place in the doorway, watching as a nurse covered Reno's once handsome face with a soft, white sheet and walked away, never daring to look at the blond warrior in front of the room. With a broken sob, Cloud fell beside the bed and cried, clutching at his lover's lifeless hand. His partner in life had just died in the worse way possible, alone, just because they were victims of the society.

Cloud ended up closed in his room for the rest of his days, that weren't that much, distancing himself from his lover's killer.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Death/Homophobia**_

_**Word count: **__**386**_

_**I hate homophobic people so this drabble is based on one of any sentences related to it that I have on my profile.**__** Btw, if you didn't squint the drabble enough to get it, Reno didn't die because there wasn't a cure to the poison, he died because of the doctor's prejudice towards him. In other words, the doctor let him die because he was gay.**_

_**Homophobia is wrong so do your part to end it.**_


	4. Moonlight to Launch ShinRa

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"What Midgar was and what Midgar is now, yo... Just look at that."

Reno and Cloud sat on the edge of a cliff, seeing the once almighty mako city ruins bathed by the moonlight, giving it a look of misery.

"I don't really care." The blond said bitterly, leaning against the sword beside him and adjusting Reno's jacket around his shoulders since it was a cold night.

Reno gazed at him, seeing his saddened expression lightened by the soft light of the night. "To be honest..." He started with seriousness all over his voice. "I don't think I care either, yo. ShinRa did many bad things and if Midgar is like that, it's mostly the company's fault. Am I wrong, zotto?" The redhead asked with a knowing smile.

Cloud looked back at him, his mako-blue eyes glowing even more with the moonlight. "No, you're not wrong." He said softly, glancing back at the now-dull blade of the old Buster Sword. "Everything that happened... It's ShinRa's fault, no one else." The blond said, resting his forehead against the cold metal.

Reno bit his lip and looked at the weapon. "Isn't that your old sword? The one that gave me that _preeeeeeeetty_ scar on my torso, yo?" He asked with a grin, finally remembering from where he knew that sword.

Cloud smiled very lightly, nodding. "Yeah... But I never felt that it was really mine... I think that I kind of... borrowed it."

"...Oh crap, ya stole it."

"... NO." The blond said with a bigger smile, shaking his head vigorously. "Zack gave it to me. Before he... _left_." Reno watched as his lover's smile vanished, leaving an old sorrow behind. "Before he... died, he said I was the evidence that he had lived... That's one of the few things that I remember clearly about him..." Cloud shook his head, tugging at the sleeves of Reno's jacket around his shoulders. "If he had left me behind, he wouldn't be dead." He finished with a whisper, never taking his eyes from the spot where he had left his best friend's body.

The Turk slowly closed the space between them, lifting the blonde's chin with a finger. "If he had left ya behind, we wouldn't be here right now, would we?" Reno said smirking at the look Cloud was giving him. "I'm glad he didn't left ya behind. Otherwise, who would make me feel this warm and fuzzy inside, yo?" The redhead smiled, brushing his nose on his lover's.

Cloud smiled after a few seconds, leaning towards the contact. "Who am I to argue about that...?" He said, feeling the same affection towards the man in front of him.

Reno shrugged with a content sigh, stealing Cloud's lips with only the moon as a witness.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Moonlight**_

_**To: Launch ShinRa**_

_**Word count: **__**461**_

_**ZOMG, so much sugar on this one**____** -hides- Come on guys, please request something so that I can get over this block with Beyond Repair and Left Alone XD**___


	5. Sick to Lemon Wine

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

Reno was a Turk.

He was feared, cold, a great fighter and a deadly one too. He usually left a battle victorious and even if he lost, he would always leave with a smug grin on his lips. People even used to say that he was one of the best and nearly unbeatable...

But that was days ago.

Today, Reno was sick and in the care of his blond, not-so-patient boyfriend.

"Come on, with this you'll get better."

"The hell if ya gonna put that on me, YO! Just give me an elixir or a bunch of pills but not that thing!"

Cloud groaned in annoyance, rolling his eyes. "I don't know why you're struggling because of a suppository! You never complained about having my fingers or my cock up your ass and they're _waaaaaaaay_ bigger that this!" The blond said lowly so that the children in the next room wouldn't hear him.

Reno rolled his eyes and let his sweaty head fall back on the pillow. "Ya won't put that thing on my _**holy **_ass and **The End**, YO!"

Cloud assumed his scariest face, making the sick redhead shiver. "You'll let me put this on you, even if I have to make you."

"Just try it and ya can kiss your balls goodbye."

Cloud grinned maniacally and jumped of his lover, tackling Reno against the pillows. "I warn you, damn it!" The blond grunted, taking advantage of the redhead's lack of strength to tug at his lover's pyjama pants, pushing them down Reno's hips.

"CLOUD STRIFE!"

Cloud and Reno looked at the door, seeing Tifa covering the kids' eyes. "We need to have a little talk..." She snarled quietly, making the gay couple blush wildly.

They were so screwed.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Sick**_

_**To: **__**Lemon Wine**_

_**Word count: **__**290**_

_**I just hope this is the kind of sick ya meant XD Hope ya like it!**_


	6. Gardening for Aline C and Melian S

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"Be careful with those, I created them my self."

Reno raised an eyebrow, picking up a vase of blood-red roses like if his life depended on it. "You created them, yo?"

Cloud smiled on of his rare smiles, taking the flowers from his lover carefully. "Yes, Aerith taught me how to tend and mate flowers when she was still alive... So whenever I have free time, I come here." The blond explained with a soft voice. "These ones are my first and only try, you know?" He added, tending the roses.

The redhead watched Cloud with a small smile playing on his lips. "You created them to her? Aerith?" He asked, sitting beside his boyfriend.

Cloud shook his head and cut one of the roses, removing all of its thorns before placing it behind Reno's ear. "I created them thinking of you." He said softly, freeing his love's hair and seeing how the rose looked good on him.

Reno blushed, seeing the rose by the corner of his eye. "Why a rose, yo?" He asked with curiosity, caressing carefully the flower and secretly enjoying the feeling of Cloud's long fingers running down his hair.

"I choose a rose because it's one of the most beautiful flowers existent today, that's why." The blond said, smiling again. "It matches you. Besides" he added, leaning forward and sensing his lover's scent. "Their fragrance reminds me of you."

Reno blushed even more. "Dang it, I feel like a damn girl, YO!" He whined, rubbing his face to try and make the blush go away. "But thanks... for this." The redhead said, pointing to the rose behind his ear before stealing his lover a small kiss.

Cloud grinned this time, running his arms around Reno's waist and pulling him to his chest, thanking the gods for being surrounded by flowers at the moment.

That way Tifa couldn't see and stop the make-out session in the middle of the garden.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Gardening**_

_**To: **__**Aline Cedrac and Melian Storm**_

_**Word count: **__**323**_

_**Thanks for all of those themes ya gave me XD**_


	7. Guilt to Jennrr

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

_A horrible rumble..._

_Screams of fear and terror..._

_The flames that followed the strong explosions..._

_The smoke that rose from the ground after the platform collided with it and with thousands of people..._

_Hundreds of innocent children..._

"Reno!"

Reno jolted awake and punched the man leaned over him by instinct. The redhead looked around wildly and put his hand to his face, feeling the skin wet under his fingers, half from the sweat and half from tears he had shed in horror and guilt.

"Reno..." The punched man called softly, ignoring his bleeding lip to run his strong arms around the redhead's waist, pulling him to his chest. The Turk struggled to break free but ended collapsing on Cloud's chest, crying and shaking against his lover's collarbone. "Shh, it's okay..." The blond hushed, soothing his love's back.

_Guilt._

They were both familiar with it.

Aerith and Zack's deaths always haunted Cloud's heart like the fall of Midgar's Sector 7 platform always haunted Reno's. The blond couldn't have done a thing to avoid his friends' destinies but Reno could have salved hundreds of innocent people.

But he didn't.

It was just another order he had to fulfil without arguing.

And because of that, the last screams of all of those people would echo in Reno's head until the day he would return to the Lifestream, standing next to those he had killed just for the sake of the ones who paid him.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Guilt**_

_**To: **__**Jennrr**_

_**Word count: **__**204**_

_**I read your review before I went to school and wrote this in my Math class XD I hope it's good cos the class sucked. Dx**_


	8. Marriage for Launch S and Shadow D

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

_"The light doesn't suit you."_

"Oh my Shiva, Cloud! You look gorgeous! Reno will faint in the altar when he first sees you!"

"Oh shut up... When did I agreed to dress a DRESS?!"

"When Reno gave you those puppy-green eyes of his that you love? Come on, you're beautiful and the white of the dress makes your eyes look brighter... At least it's what it looks like. Anyway, you look really gorgeous, believe me."

_"... I said that the light __**doesn't**__ suit you."_

"Oh shut up, Sephiroth!"

"Tifa, don't mind him; I don't even know why Aerith lets him out of the Lifestream from time to time... And couldn't I just wear normal shoes?! Why high wheels?! I can barely stand with them!! And the dress nearly blinds me; it's just too white..."

"Cloud it's tradition for a bride to use a white dress, it means virginity. And high wheels... Well, you're using them because you're... quite small and all... compared to Reno."

"Don't. Call me small... And I'm not even virgin, why people keep telling me stuff until it's too late... the dress could be a dark red or something..."

Tifa laughed softly at Cloud's rants, watching him as he walked from the window towards the desk to pick up a big bouquet of red roses and looking at it like it would bite back. "Come on, it's time." She said gently, offering her arm to the blond as she noticed the nervous on her best friend's eyes.

Sephiroth watched as his once lover took the big breasted girl's arm and walked out of the room to meet his soon-to-be husband on the altar. "_I still think that the light doesn't suit you."_ The man pouted just to be stubborn.

He knew Cloud looked just like an angel in light colours.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Marriage**_

_**To: **__**Shadow Dancer and Launch ShinRa**_

_**Word count: **__**3**__**0**__**3**_

_**Thanks for all **__**your support-glomps them-**__** XD**__** and yeah, SD, I wrote this drabble thinking on Bridezilla XD Just imagine Tifa taking Cloud to the altar!**_


	9. Jealous to Silver Tears 11

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"Am I... interrupting something?"

Cloud fumed from head to toe, feeling his face burning at the sight of Rude on top of HIS boyfriend, HIS lover, HIS Reno, giving him a back massage and earning appreciative groans AND moans. SHIVA if that pissed him.

Rude stopped his handiwork and sat on top of Reno, adjusting his shades and trying to parry the daggers Cloud was shooting at him without even blinking. "...No. You're not."

"Yo, Cloudy!" Reno mumbled. "Don't stress, let him finish this and then, I'll explain this, 'Kay?" He sighed against the pillows, missing the blissful pain on his back.

The anger and jealously inside the blonde's chest seemed to ignite all at once at those words. "Fine, I'll let you two alone, don't mind the stupid here." He snapped, walking out of the room and the apartment, slamming the door shut.

Cloud was already walking towards Fenrir, furiously kicking rocks that stood on his way, when he heard Reno's distant voice behind him. "OI, Cloud! Wait up!"

"Pretend that I'm not here..."

"OI, CLOUD!"

"WHAT?!" Cloud snapped, turning back quickly and nearly flaming. "Shouldn't ya be upstairs, enjoying the feeling of your _best friend_'s hands roaming up and down your back?" The blonde's voice dropped to a low mumble when he noticed for the first time the way Reno walked.

The redhead rolled his clear eyes and kept walking towards his blond lover, stumbling forward with every step at the same time he tried to walk straight. "Rude was just trying to fix my back, yo! On today's mission I fell from a big-ass building, it's a fucking miracle that I'm here, talking with ya." He explained, finally reaching his boyfriend. "Now, now... Were you jealous when you saw him, caressing my back and hearing my moans of pleasure, yo...?" The redhead purred, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

Cloud groaned and placed a hand on Reno's chest, pushing him away gently. "What if I WAS?" He asked, examining the small bruises on his lover's pale but still handsome face.

Reno grinned smugly, leaning forward again and brushing his lips against Cloud's. "Ya were jealous, how cute, yo..." He said softly, chuckling at the blush spreading on Cloud's face. "At least now I know I'm loved!" The redhead sighed dramatically. "Now out of jokes, listen to me. Rude and I are like brothers, ya know, always there to each other and all. There's absolutely nothing between us beside friendship, got it memorized? Besides, he's still trying to turn Tifa's hungry eyes from you to him." Reno chuckled again at Cloud's shocked expression. He couldn't be that dense to not know that Tifa had the hots for him, right? ...Right? "Anyway... Rude's gone cos he likes his life and all and he knows that ya can kick his ass as many times as ya want without even having to stop to take a break, yo, so... Wanna go up and finish healing me?" The redhead purred again, pouting lightly.

Cloud threw the anger still inside him to the side and smiled, picking up Reno in bridal style, being careful not to hurt his back even more.

Reno was his and HELL if he would let a baldy steal the Turk from him.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Jealous**_

_**To: **__**Silver Tears 11**_

_**Word count: **__**545**_

_**Sorry for the late, yo! -Thumbs up-**_


	10. Cats to JeanneAndHerAlters

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

Reno looked at Cloud through narrowed eyes, examining his lover's blank expression.

"Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"What was that, yo?"

The blond warrior looked briefly at the redhead. "What, Re_MEOWH_!"

Reno folded his arms and kept staring at his lover's red face. "_That_, yo."

"I just feel like meowing. _Meow_!"

The redhead sighed loudly and walked over to the blond. "Cloud."

"...What?"

"Show me what you have inside your jacket, yo." Cloud looked up with his most powerful puppy eyes, trying to break the ice that was around Reno's heart. "That ain't gonna work, ya know?" Pouting, the blond let his boyfriend unzip his jacket. "... **Strife**, what is that?"

"…A fur ball to keep me warm during my deliveries?"

"It's CAT, YO!" Reno exclaimed, picking up the small, silver animal and lifting it to his eyes level. Two pairs of green eyes stared at each other. "What were ya doing with the poor kitty inside ya jacket?" When Cloud opened his mouth, another mewl was heard. "That wasn't ya, yo. Unless ya can talk and meow at the same time."

Cloud sighed deeply and walked out of the living room to reappear with a small box. He watched as his redhead lover's eyes went wide at the sight of three more cats. "I found them in some random street, waiting for someone to pick them up. I couldn't let them there, they're so small and it's going to rain. Besides, there was one kid that even kicked one of them!"

The blond shut his mouth when he noticed that his boyfriend had ignored him. "-so cute, how come they're so cute, YO? I'll name ya Lena, ya can be Rude cos ya look all badass, and ya can be Tseng due to the _'I'm Uke'_ face... Oh yeah, and ya can be Rufus-"

Cloud fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead laid the now empty box on the floor before crashing down on the couch and looking all pouty to Reno who was covered with cats from head to toe.

20 minutes earlier he was afraid that his lover would kick the cats out of their apartment due to some _'pet-phobia'_.

Now he was predicting nights without getting some due to a few fur balls lying between him and his partner.

_'Bah! Cats, who needs them…__'_ Cloud thought angrily, sinking lower into the couch.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Cats**_

_**To: **__**JeanneAndHerAlters**_

_**Word count: **__**545**_

_**-Collapses due to the lack of sleep- Guys, keep asking for drabbles! It keeps me occupied XD**_


	11. AccidentHospital

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"Come on, Reno. You'll have to do that paperwork someday."

Reno scratched his belly lazily, sucking at his lollypop suggestively. "I'm on my coffee break so fuck off, yo."

"You've been in your coffee break for more than half an hour!"

The redhead yawned and ignored Elena, picking up the TV remote and zipping until he stopped to watch some cartoons.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Elena, goddamn it, leave me alone, will ya?!" Reno snapped, turning to look at the young woman.

_"--interrupt this program to report that 20 minutes ago, a horrible accident took place in the outskirts of Edge, involving two small vehicles, a truck and two motorcycles. We have the confirmation that the passengers of the vehicles and one of the motorcycles were fatally injured and didn't make it before reaching the near--"_

Reno stopped hearing the pivot in the moment they showed the accident scene. There was no way he wouldn't recognize one of the motorcycles, even when it was broken in a thousand pieces. "…Cloud." He said shakily, getting up and running out of the office, ignoring Elena's cries.

--

Reno sighed weakly, drinking his water with sugar so that he wouldn't nearly pass out for the second time in that busy morning. He had seen Cloud's heart stop and start to beat again twice in an hour, it wasn't easy. Imagine yourself watching your lover die and come back to life two times in a small period of time. Eh, hard, isn't it?

Reno wasn't sure what was worse: watching his boyfriend let his life slip between his fingers to grab it again right in the last moment or being there, unable to do something, just surveying his lover's sleeping form and praying that he wouldn't take long to wake up from his coma, even if he knew that he'll scream his brains out for missing an arm...

…His fighting arm.

The one that he would use to save his ass.

The one that would wrap itself around the redhead's waist, bringing their bodies together.

The one that would wrap around the Turk's shoulders, bringing him to his chest and would make soothing moves on his back until he would stop crying and calm down.

The one...

Reno shook his head and rested his chin on the place where Cloud's right arm should be. He started remembering the day when he had got hurt pretty bad. Cloud had stayed beside him until he got better. He never left for more than 15 minutes; he slept there, right beside him, squeezing his hand gently when his injuries would hurt too much due to the lack of analgesics running on his veins.

Now it was time for the redhead to turn the favour. He would be there, right beside Cloud, squeezing his now only hand gently until the moment he would flute his eyes open and give him one of his rare but beautiful smiles.

Reno would wait.

...Even if he had to wait forever.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Accident/Hospital**_

_**Word count: **__**5**__**03**_

_**This one was sad to write Dx Anyway, here are the themes already done and waiting to be done:**_

_**Scars - **__done_

_**Cookie Dough - **__done_

_**Death/Homophobia - **__done_

_**Moonlight - **__done_

_**Sick - **__done_

_**Gardening - **__done_

_**Guilt -**__done_

_**Marriage - **__done_

_**Jealous - **__done_

_**Cats - **__done_

_**Accident/Hospital - **__done_

_**Halloween - **__WIP_

_**Phobia - **__WIP_

_**Valentine's Day - **__still waiting to be written (SWW)_

_**MP Cloud meeting Reno through Zack/Cloud remembers Reno from his MP days - **__SWW_

_**Neko!Cloud - **__SWW_

_**Beach - **__WIP_

_**MPreg - **__WIP____(AH, I couldn't miss this theme XD it's in my veins!)_

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	12. Halloween to Shadow Dancer

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

_"Trick or Treat!"_

Reno and Cloud broke apart, sighing deeply. "…Again." The blond said emotionless.

"Should I go or not, yo?"

"You should, I don't want to get up to clean the eggs off our windows."

The redhead sighed loudly, getting off Cloud and putting his pants on. "Stupid kids, I'll make sure we'll never adopt one." He groaned, leaving behind Cloud chuckling and running down the stairs.

"Thanks!" The kids chirped and ran away, happy with all the candy they put their hands on.

"Yeah, anytime, fuck off." Reno mumbled, slamming the door shut and sprinting back upstairs, entering the candle-illuminated room. "Honey, m'home..." He purred, kneeling on the bed and leaning over Cloud so that he could savage his neck.

"Lunch's on the table..." Cloud mumbled sleepily, cracking one eye open with a lot of effort.

"Oh for Fuck's sake, ya were sleeping?!"

"What do you want, I delivered packages all day and it's late. If you really want my attention, this should be already off your body." Cloud muttered lowly, tugging at Reno's pants and working on it's zipper for the third time in that night.

_"Trick or treat!"_

"GODDAMN IT!" Reno hissed as a cat, turning his head sharply towards the door. "Wait a sec, I'll show ya..." He muttered under his breath, ignoring Cloud's nearly silent protests. "Here, take all the candy ya want and LEAVE, YO!" The redhead snarled, shoving the candy onto the kids' hands that just ran, afraid of the Turk. Reno looked around in search of a solution for his problem and soon found one on his basement. "Perfect…"

--

"What took you so long?" Cloud asked, jolting awake when Reno jumped on top of him.

The redhead grinned, trailing wet kisses along the blonde's jaw line. "I just made sure we won't be interrupted any time soon, yo…"

_"Trick o---- Whoa!"_

The Turk chuckled against Cloud's neck, imagining the kids' faces when they saw the candy-vending machine in front of the front door and the bowl full of coins right beside it.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Halloween**_

_**To: Shadow Dancer**_

_**Word count: **__**5**__**03**_

_**Happy (belated) Halloween! XD It's such a shame that not many people here in Portugal celebrate Halloween… Meh.**___

_**Here**__** are the themes already done and waiting to be done:**_

_**Scars - **__done_

_**Cookie Dough - **__done_

_**Death/Homophobia - **__done_

_**Moonlight - **__done_

_**Sick - **__done_

_**Gardening - **__done_

_**Guilt -**__done_

_**Marriage - **__done_

_**Jealous - **__done_

_**Cats - **__done_

_**Accident/Hospital - **__done_

_**Halloween - **__done_

_**Phobia - **__WIP_

_**Valentine's Day - **__still waiting to be written (SWW)_

_**MP Cloud meeting Reno through Zack/Cloud remembers Reno from his MP days - **__SWW_

_**Neko!Cloud - **__SWW_

_**Beach - **__WIP_

_**MPreg - **__WIP____(AH, I couldn't miss this theme XD it's in my veins!)_

_**Cuddly!Reno**__ - SWW_

_**Christmas -**__ SWW_

_**Snowboard - **__SWW_

_**Cinema -**__ SWW_

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	13. Phobia to Fallen Yuki

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"You just can't be serious YO!"

Reno stood on top of a chair, nearly hyperventilating towards his boyfriend. "I DEMAND you to THROW that-THAT THING out of a window, like, NOW!"

Cloud scratched his golden head, bending down and picking up a small animal that was happily jumping around his feet. "Reno, it's just a Chocobo. It's not like it's going to bite your head off at any minute." The blond pouted slightly, giving his boyfriend his best puppy eyes. Once he laid his eyes on the bird, he feel in love with it so he would have to find a way to convince Reno to let it stay with them...

Reno turned his nose up and glued himself to the wall behind him, putting as much distance as he could between him and the animal. "If ya don't want to eat that thing at dinner, I suggest ya to take it very far away from here, like, Wutai! Give it to the damn princess, YO!"

The blond put the most hurt face he could manage to bring to his face. "How can you say that, he won't be bigger than this! It's pretty rare specie, you know?" He exclaimed, watching as the cat-sized Chocobo jumped to the ground and stared up at him with big, yellow eyes.

The Turk forgot his profession and let his mask fall when the red Chocobo jumped to his chair. "Go away, bird of the devil!" He screamed jumping on top of Cloud who fell back with the strength of the impact.

Cloud frowned at the heartbeat of his lover. "Hey, hey..." He said softly, sitting and getting up with the redhead on his arms. "What's with all that fear?" The blond asked, sitting on the nearby couch and watching as Reno hid his face on his neck and let only one green eye to take his surroundings, ready to run if the Chocobo decided to appear again.

"I got attacked by a red Chocobo when I was little. It broke me a foot and that was nearly my death sentence, yo." The Turk started explaining, scanning the place. "Slums kids don't have many chances of survival if they can't steal and run. My supposed friends knew that and left the dead weight behind. Just before I disappeared of how thin I was, Rude show up. I own him my life, yo."

Cloud hummed lightly, removing a few strands of red hair from his lover's face. "So that's why you panicked."

"I wasn't having a panic attack, I was slightly _disturbed_."

"Right..." The blond smirked at the deadly glare his lover was giving him. "Oh, hi Warky!"

Reno yelped and hid his face on Cloud's top, curling as much as he could on the blonde's lap. "Just send him away, NOW! Oh my Shiva, I'm gonna die!"

Cloud would have laughed at the despair in his boyfriend's voice. "Reno, I was joking, the bird's not behind you." That earned him a good slap. "What the hell was that for?!"

Reno bit his bottom lip hard, his face red due to the effort he was putting to fight back frustrated tears. "Do you think it's funny? Do ya?! Well, it's NOT! My childhood was a living hell and ya still mock me, YO!"

The blond rubbed his swollen cheek and watched as his lover got up and glared at him. "I wasn't quite joking; I was just making a test to see how bad your phobia was." He mumbled, frowning. "And you might want to know that Warky's behind you."

"I won't fall for that shit twice!" Reno yelled. "You're a fucking ass, how can ya take my worse memories so--!"

_"Wark?"_

"ARGHHH! IT'S BEHIND ME!!!"

Cloud watched as Reno sprinted to their bedroom and slammed the door shut before turning to the small red bird and scratch its neck. "I guess I will really have to take you to the farm... before Reno decides to cook us for dinner."

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Phobia**_

_**To: **__**Fallen Yuki**_

_**Word count: **__**666 (the number of the devil…. 80)**_

_**Chocobo-phobia… How is that possible? They're cute birds.**_

_**Here**__** are the themes already done and waiting to be done:**_

Scars - done

Cookie Dough - done

Death/Homophobia - done

Moonlight - done

Sick - done

Gardening - done

Guilt -done

Marriage - done

Jealous - done

Cats - done

Accident/Hospital - done

Halloween - done

Phobia - WIP

Valentine's Day - still waiting to be written (SWW)

MP Cloud meeting Reno through Zack/Cloud remembers Reno from his MP days - SWW

Neko!Cloud - SWW

Beach - WIP

MPreg - WIP (AH, I couldn't miss this theme XD it's in my veins!)

Cuddly!Reno - SWW

Christmas - SWW

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Cuddly - SWW

Red - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Stuffed animal - SWW

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	14. Shrovetide Party and Materia to F Yuki

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"Reno, what the hell are you doing?"

"Training, yo."

"Training. Training?! You just got my pants on fire!"

"You were in my way!"

Cloud cracked a few fingers in annoyance. "Anyway, if you don't move that skinny ass, we'll be late for 7th Heaven's Shrovetide party."

Reno paid no attention to his lover, trying to summon some flames on his hand. "This is harder than I thought, yo..."

The blond rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing that the redhead would only get up once he achieved his goal. "Why are you trying to summon flames, anyway?"

"It's for my costume. It needs to be PERFECT!"

"Who are you cosplaying?"

Reno grinned and smoothed back a few strands of hair that decided to fall back to their original position. "Axel. Ya know, that nobody from that Kingdom Hearts II game, yo."

"Oh, I remember that game. It was the one were you got your ass handled to you in a plate over and over and over and over and over..."

"That's enough."

"... over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over ..."

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, YO!"

Cloud took a deep breath. "AND OVER again by Sephiroth." He chuckled, leaning forward to kiss the pout Reno was giving him. "Yeah, I know." He said, examining his lover's face and frowning. "Where are your tattoos?" The blond asked, missing the red marks under his lovers eyes and welcoming the new green, drop-like ones.

Reno grinned madly and sighed dramatically. "They were just marks. I just forget to wipe them out of my face at night, yo."

Now it was Cloud's turn to pout. They were together for so long that not knowing that his lover's 'tattoos' were simple 'war marks' was a stab in the back. "So little I know about you..." He mumbled, annoyed.

Reno smoothed his dark coat. "Don't ya go all pouty on me! Ya know more 'bout me than even Rude, ya know? Oh Shit, I did it!" The redhead bounced like a little boy when a few flames appeared on his hand.

Cloud rolled his eyes and got up, walking around the room to look into a mirror and adjust his forehead band. "Can we go now?" He asked, seeing if the white and red cloak was long enough for him to look like the character he was trying to copy.

"Yeah, just wait a--ARGH, SHIT! It burns! Ouch, ouch, ouch... Oh crap, not my HAIR! Come here, ya sad attempt of a Hokage, YO!"

Cloud yawned and walked lazily towards his panicked lover, ready to jump into a pool in order to save his precious.

Tifa would have their balls for arriving late. He was SO sure of that.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Shrovetide party / Materia**_

_**To: Fallen Yuki**_

_**Word count: **__**460**_

_**Just try and guess who Cloud is cosplaying XD hint: It's from Naruto. And here it is, KHxFFVII XD**_

_**Here**__** are the themes already done and waiting to be done:**_

Scars - done

Cookie Dough - done

Death/Homophobia - done

Moonlight - done

Sick - done

Gardening - done

Guilt -done

Marriage - done

Jealous - done

Cats - done

Accident/Hospital - done

Halloween - done

Phobia - WIP

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

MP Cloud meeting Reno through Zack/Cloud remembers Reno from his MP days - SWW

Neko!Cloud - SWW

Beach - WIP

MPreg - WIP (AH, I couldn't miss this theme XD it's in my veins!)

Cuddly!Reno - SWW

Christmas - SWW

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Cuddly - SWW

Red - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Stuffed animal - SWW

Shrovetide Party / Materia - done

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Birthday wishes - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

Vampires - SWW

Night Club - SWW

Gold saucer - SWW

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or **__**not :D**__** I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	15. Birthday Wishes to Launch ShinRa

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"Come on, make a wish!"

Reno sighed and looked around, gazing at Marlene and Denzel whose faces beamed at him. He hated birthday parties cos they made him feel old, older than he really was.

He looked over at the women who were smiling tenderly at him. Well, smiling tenderly with the exception of Yuffie who just smiled at him like if she was saying 'if I could, I would rip your pants off and ride you right now'.

The thought made Reno shudder.

Controlling the urge to back away from the ninja, Reno looked over at the men and felt a smile rise to his lips as he locked eyes with Cloud, seeing nothing more than warmth and affection on his lover's blue eyes.

He loved his life.

He had the best friends he could have asked for, he had the perfect job, he had the perfect salary...

He had the perfect home where his perfect boyfriend would be waiting every time he would go off in a mission and come back late, or early, it depends on how people looked at it. His perfect boyfriend would then give him the perfect massage and the perfect welcoming words, relaxing him until he would fall asleep, safely curled against his boyfriend's perfect chest.

_"Tadaima..."_

_"Okaeri."_

Reno bended down and blew the candles, wishing that nothing would ever change.

His life was perfect as it was.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Birthday wishes**_

_**To: Launch ShinRa**_

_**Word count: **__**235**_

_**Something I managed to write in less than 15 minutes XD**____** Tadaima means 'I'm home' while Okaeri means 'Welcome home'.**_

_**Here**__** are the themes already done and waiting to be done:**_

Scars - done

Cookie Dough - done

Death/Homophobia - done

Moonlight - done

Sick - done

Gardening - done

Guilt -done

Marriage - done

Jealous - done

Cats - done

Accident/Hospital - done

Halloween - done

Phobia - done

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

MP Cloud meeting Reno through Zack/Cloud remembers Reno from his MP days - SWW

Neko!Cloud - SWW

Beach - WIP

MPreg - WIP (AH, I couldn't miss this theme XD it's in my veins!)

Cuddly!Reno / cuddly - SWW

Christmas - SWW

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Red - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Stuffed animal - SWW

Shrovetide Party - done

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Birthday wishes - done

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or **__**not :D**__** I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	16. MPreg

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

_"What do you think of Yumi? It's a pretty name, yo."_

_"It sounds like food__'s__ name. Pick up another."_

_"Why do I have to be the one choosing a bloody name?"_

_"Because I say so. Besides, my mouth's busy right now."_

_"Yeah, making my precious ice-cream__, that I bought not 5 minutes ago, disappear__, yo…"_

_"You said something?"_

_"Nope, yo."_

_"Good. Now, name."_

_Reno pressed his lips together and __growled__, burying his nose on the small book in front of him. "Cho?"_

_Cloud stopped stuffing his face with ice-cream, thinking. "Isn't she that bitch from the Harry Potter movies?"_

_"Err… I don't know?"_

_Cloud shrugged after a moment and shook his head. "See if you can __find__ a better one." He ordered as the redhead opened his mouth with the intent of protesting. "NOW!" __The__ blond snapped._

_Reno __straightened__ on his chair, looking a little taken back. "Stupid hormones, yo." He mumbled, lowering his eyes to the book __hastily__ as Cloud flashed him a deadly glare. "What about Ren?"_

_"What the hell does that mean?"_

_"Water lily."_

_Reno watched Cloud's face pass from irritated to blank and finally to depressed. "Water lily…" He r__epeated softly, gazing at the vase__ with flowers on top of the __desk beside him__. "I think…__I think that one's beautiful." He said with a tiny voice, bursting into tears._

_Reno sweat-dropped and r__a__n to his lover's side, embracing him. "Shh, calm down, it's just a name…" He hushed, watching the blond sob._

_"B-but it's so beautiful." Cloud sniffed, picking up a lily and__ s__mashing__ it against his chest. "I-it'll be like a gift to Aerith…"_

_Reno sighed and kept patting his lover's back, grinning at Denzel who decided to appear in the hospital room for a visit._

--

Cloud grinned at the photo and closed the album, sighing as he remembered that day. "Stupid hormones indeed." He said softly to the air, remembering how bitchy he was during those 9 months and what Reno had to endure.

The blond didn't even flinched as he saw a bolt appearing right beside his window and heard a loud yelp coming from his garden. "Mom!" A girl's voice yelled from downstairs. "Come quick, I think I knocked Dad unconscious!!"

Cloud sighed and checked to see if he had a Cure materia on his bangle. "I'm coming, Ren!" He yelled back, getting up and pausing to make the sudden dizziness go away.

Smiling lightly and already feeling better, Cloud put a hand on his belly and looked over at the mirror, brushing his now flat but soon-to-be round stomach.

If Reno survived one pregnancy, he would survive another.

Right?

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**MPreg**_

_**Word count: **__**441**_

_**-Hides- I wouldn't want to be by Cloud's side during his pregnancy. But then again, Reno's a crazy guy XD Btw, Cloud was in the hospital cos it was almost time for him to give birth so he was already there for precaution XD**___

_**Here**__** are the themes already done and waiting to be done:**_

Scars - done

Cookie Dough - done

Death/Homophobia - done

Moonlight - done

Sick - done

Gardening - done

Guilt -done

Marriage - done

Jealous - done

Cats - done

Accident/Hospital - done

Halloween - done

Phobia - done

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

MP Cloud meeting Reno through Zack/Cloud remembers Reno from his MP days - SWW

Neko!Cloud - SWW

Beach - WIP

MPreg - done (AH, I couldn't miss this theme XD it's in my veins!)

Cuddly!Reno / cuddly - SWW

Christmas - SWW

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Red - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Stuffed animal - SWW

Shrovetide Party - done

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Birthday wishes - done

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Christmas Decorations - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	17. MP Cloud to Silver T and Fallen Y

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

_"Hey Spike, come h__ere! I have someone I'd like ya to meet!"_

_"Zack, I'm busy and you know that I don't like people..."_

_"Ouch, should I feel hurt? C'mon, I bet you'll like to know this person. No, I'm __**reeeeeeeeally **__sure you'll li--"_

_"Zack, this is not another of your tricks to get me a girlfriend, it is? Because if it is, I swear I'll kick--!"_

_"Hey, Reno! Come here, will ya?!"_

_Cadet Strife swallowed hard as he saw a tall teenager walk calmly to them, wearing that grin that could make you climb up walls in frustration. "Yo." He greeted, looking down at the way smaller boy in front of him._

_Cloud blushed __wildly __as Zack ruffled his spikes and pinched his cheeks, making him wear a forced smile. "This is Cloud, the cadet that I wanted ya to meet. __Say hello to Reno, Cloud."_

"Ewo_." The blond drooled, rolling his eyes as Reno chuckled._

_"Sorry, say what, yo?"_

_Cadet Strife kicked Zack, feeling his face being freed. "I said Hello." He mumbled, massaging his cheeks and looking down at the other boy's knees. Great, now Zack made him look like a fool in front of his crush..._

_"So, you're the one this suck__er__ is helping to become a SOLDIER, yo?" The blond nodded shyly, refusing to look up as Zack started cursing. "Well, hang in there then. If ya become a SOLDIER we may meet each other more often."_

_Cloud looked up in time to see Reno waving above his shoulder and starting to make his way back to his friends. The blonde's mouth curved into a small smirk. 'One more good reason to work hard__ to get into SOLDIER."_

"Yo, Chocobo-head!"

25 year-old Cloud Strife snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at the Turk below him. "Yes?" He asked, jumping down the tree where he'd been cloud-watching.

"I've been looking for you for ages, YO!" Reno pouted, folding his arms in front of his chest. "What were ya thinking so that ya couldn't hear **me**, _Reno the Great_?" He asked, trying to hide a smirk.

Cloud smiled, running his arms around his lover's waist and with the memories he'd been recalling still fresh in his mind. "Nothing big, what's important is the present."

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**MP Cloud meeting Reno through Zack**________**Cloud remembers Reno from his MP days**_

_**Word count: **__**380**_

_**To: Silver Tears 11 and Fallen Yuki**_

_**-Glomps Reno and Cloud- I love you guys! -Gets kicked away-**_

_**Here**__** are the themes already done and waiting to be done:**_

Scars - done

Cookie Dough - done

Death/Homophobia - done

Moonlight - done

Sick - done

Gardening - done

Guilt -done

Marriage - done

Jealous - done

Cats - done

Accident/Hospital - done

Halloween - done

Phobia - done

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

MP Cloud meeting Reno through Zack/Cloud remembers Reno from his MP days - done

Neko!Cloud - SWW

Beach - WIP

MPreg - done (AH, I couldn't miss this theme XD it's in my veins!)

Cuddly!Reno / cuddly - SWW

Christmas - SWW

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Red - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Stuffed animal - SWW

Shrovetide Party - done

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Birthday wishes - done

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Christmas Decorations - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)

First 'I Love You' / Snowfall / Christmas Eve - SWW

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session With A Marriage Counsellor - SWW

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or **__**not :D**__** I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	18. Red to Lemon Wine

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

Cloud Strife liked black.

It was the colour of his heart, black with grief and guilt and of his room at night, shielding him from the wild world outside.

Reno Sinclair loved yellow.

It was a bright colour, full of happiness that he really never had on his life and it wasn't something everybody liked, it was kind of unique.

Cloud Strife hated yellow.

It was the colour of crazy people and Shiva, if he loved his peace. Also, it was the colour of his hair and he hated his bright blond hair.

Reno Sinclair hated black.

It reminded him of the dark days he would have to pass on the slums of sector 5, scared of the lightning rumbling outside the little shack he was in.

Cloud Strife also hated red.

It was the colour of blood, flames and that stupid Turk's hair.

He had already seen too much blood on his life, his friends' even stained his hands, the image of Neibelheim was something he would rather forget and that Turk...! He hated him for what he was.

But that was long ago, long before he had defeated Sephiroth for the second time.

Red was considered the colour of love and passion. It was also the colour of that stupid Turk's hair.

It happens that Cloud Strife started to love.

He started feeling red. He now liked the colour of blood and flames, love and passion!

Maybe that stupid Turk wasn't stupid anymore...

His hair was red after all.

And Cloud Strife loves red.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Red**_

_**To: Lemon Wine**_

_**Word count: **__**256**_

_**-**__**Grabs head- ARGHH, SO DAMN CONFUSING! Dx**__** and this isn't even a real CloudxReno, it's just kind of hinted.**_

_**Here**__** are the themes already done and waiting to be done:**_

Scars - done

Cookie Dough - done

Death/Homophobia - done

Moonlight - done

Sick - done

Gardening - done

Guilt -done

Marriage - done

Jealous - done

Cats - done

Accident/Hospital - done

Halloween - done

Phobia - done

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

MP Cloud meeting Reno through Zack/Cloud remembers Reno from his MP days - done

Neko!Cloud - SWW

Beach - WIP

MPreg - done (AH, I couldn't miss this theme XD it's in my veins!)

Cuddly!Reno / cuddly - SWW

Christmas - SWW

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Red - done

Dentist - SWW

Stuffed animal - SWW

Shrovetide Party - done

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Birthday wishes - done

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Christmas Decorations - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)

First 'I Love You' / Snowfall / Christmas Eve - SWW

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Reno's jealous ex-Boyfriend - SWW

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	19. Begging to BokuraNoLoveStyle

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"Once I asked you what did you cherished the most so that I could have the pleasure to take it away from you… You answered that there was nothing you didn't cherish." Bodies covered the blood soaked floor of Seventh Heaven, two dead children among the corpses. "What a foolish answer."

Cloud Strife sucked in breath, backing away as he watched his nightmare walk calmly towards him, green eyes glowing in the darkness of the bar. "You're the one who's foolish." The man breathed, lifting his sword as blood dripped from the many deep gashes on body. He couldn't let Sephiroth get to the upper floor, even if it meant for him to lose his life.

"Really, Cloud?" Sephiroth grinned, lifting his blood-covered Masamune. "Because of you, all of your friends died." He waved towards the many bodies, careful to kick Denzel's small one away from him.

The supposed ex-SOLDIER fought the urge to launch at the general in front of him. How dare him…! But he couldn't react; he couldn't fall on his deadly trap. He needed to stop _The Nightmare_ from getting to the upper floor, no matter what was the cost.

Sephiroth lifted his eyes to the upper floor as a small thud was heard in the deadly silence of the place. "He's there, isn't it?" He asked calmly, watching blue eyes filled with panic and despair. "I'll take him away from you, Cloud. I'll force you to your knees so that you'll be able to watch as I cut his throat slowly, his blood gushing out of the wound." The One-Winged-Angel made a soft motion with his katana, chuckling as the blonde's eyes filled with angry tears. "Let me pass, Cloud." He asked politely, smirking as he saw a glimpse of red hair disappearing from view upstairs.

"No." Cloud replied, voice shaking with anger as he raised his sword.

"I shall ask you again, Cloud. Let me pass. Maybe I'll have pity of you after I force you to see your beloved's death and then decide to kill you quickly so that you two can reunite in the Lifestream." Sephiroth spoke softly, raising his arms in a welcoming way.

Cloud Strife shook his head, swallowing hard. "I won't let you." He snarled, shaking his head. "But I'll suggest a trade."

The silver-head man's ears perked at the word 'trade'. "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

The blond warrior lifted his chin, looking up at his enemy. "You'll let Reno go." He said fiercely, lowering his sword a little. "And I'll let you take my life without a fight."

Sephiroth grinned widely. "Why should I do such a thing?" He asked, titling his head to the side.

Cloud sank to his knees, looking at _The Nightmare_'s boots. "I beg you." He said lowly, closing his eyes tightly.

"What was that, I didn't hear you?"

"I BEG YOU!" The blond screamed as tears now streamed down his face. "Please, take my life in exchange for Reno's." He pleaded, sending his sword to the other side of the room and bowing, humiliating his existence.

He, Cloud Strife and saviour of the world, was bowing before his enemy, Sephiroth.

The One-Winged-Angel laughed like a mad at Cloud's pleas, amused like he had never been before. "You would prefer to loose your own life in order to save that Turk's? Pathetic…" The older man snorted, gazing at the blond before him. "But I'll respect your last wish. I'll kill you" He said softly, placing the blade of sword beside Cloud's neck, drawing a small cut on it as if to mark the place where he would hit. "And drag your body around the streets of Edge, showing to those pathetic civilians what have become of their saviour. Slaughtered like a dog because of something as trivial as _love_."

"Who are you to talk about _love_?" Cloud asked softly, still with his nose nearly touching the floor. "You were never loved, you never loved back… You do not know the true meaning of such feeling."

"Feelings like love or affection will only get in your way. It is the faster way to get to an enemy, don't you agree? I mean, just look at where you are now." Sephiroth smiled, placing a foot on top of Cloud's back and pressing it down, grinning as the younger man didn't offer resistance.

"For Reno, I could be sent to burn in Hell as long as he was okay." Cloud said, closing his eyes again as he felt the cold blade of Masamune against his skin.

"We'll see each other in there then." Sephiroth smiled, taking his foot off Cloud's back and lifting the sword above his head, ready to pierce his blonde's back. "Or not."

A flash of red and the sharp blade ripped through skin, bone and muscle, drenching the floor with even more blood if that was even possible. Sephiroth snorted, taking off his sword from the lovers' bodies. "Foolish things, dying for nothing as there is no such thing as love." The monster smiled. "Do you have any idea of what you just did? You threw Cloud's sacrifice out of a window."

Reno coughed up blood as he held Cloud firmly within his arms, looking up at Sephiroth with pure hatred. "No, I didn't, yo." He breathed, feeling the life being slowly drained from his and Cloud's bodies. "I just made sure he wouldn't die in vain." The redhead grinned, pressing his cheek against Cloud's, who smiled weakly in victory. _"I'm not going to die. I'm just going home like a shooting star."_ The Turk whispered, letting his body fall on top of his lover's.

Sephiroth laughed. "Those are you last words? You, traitors, amuse me to no end." He sighed happily, watching as Cloud drew his last breath and Reno still remained.

The redhead smiled at him as the pain on his body started to fade. "Only 10 more seconds to go, yo." He whispered. "And then I'll be with you." Reno closed his eyes and rested his head on his love's neck, preparing for his last breath.

The silver-haired SOLDIER's smile froze as he heard those words. _5 seconds to go_. "Last words… 10 seconds…" He reflected, looking up at the ceiling. _3 seconds_. The man grinned. "**LW**, how pathetic of me to have fallen for this trick…" Sephiroth sighed. _1 second_.

Reno put one last smile. _"I'll be with you soon."_

And his and Sephiroth's lives ended in an explosion of red, green and brown, blood, Lifestream and the wood that made Seventh Heaven.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Begging**_

_**To: **__**BokuraNoLoveStyle**_

_**Word count: **__**1097**_

_**(UGH, I hate the ending Dx)**_

_**First thing: LW is a term that you people **__**will**__** learn on the next chapter of Beyond Repair XD **__**but**__** for those who don't read it (meanies! T3T), LW means **_**Last Words**_** and it's a small device that is put into a Turk so that when he's in deep shit, he can kill himself by self-destructing his own body**__** and, because of his sacrifice, save the company by keeping his mouth shut (DUH!) and save his own dignity too, since he won't die by the hands of the enemy**__**. Cloud and Reno had already this hidden on their sleeve if **__**Sephiroth**__** decided to come back again (but don't get me **__**wrong**__**, they never meant for everybody else to die!)**______**Now, **__**-reaches for a hankie- This is just something that came to the surface in a PM talk with BokuraNoLoveStyle -sniffles- I had to write it, sorry if it's OC and too damn crappy**____** -Goes away crying- And thank you so much Kigichi! You made me happy with all of those themes, they're going to be a good challenge XD**_

_**Here**__** are the themes already done and waiting to be done:**_

Scars - done

Cookie Dough - done

Death/Homophobia - done

Moonlight - done

Sick - done

Gardening - done

Guilt -done

Marriage - done

Jealous - done

Cats - done

Accident/Hospital - done

Halloween - done

Phobia - done

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

MP Cloud meeting Reno through Zack/Cloud remembers Reno from his MP days - done

Neko!Cloud - SWW

Beach - WIP

MPreg - done (AH, I couldn't miss this theme XD it's in my veins!)

Cuddly!Reno / cuddly - SWW

Christmas - SWW

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Red - done

Dentist - SWW

Stuffed animal - SWW

Shrovetide Party - done

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Birthday wishes - done

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Christmas Decorations - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)

First 'I Love You' / Snowfall / Christmas Eve - SWW

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Reno's jealous ex-Boyfriend - SWW

Begging -done

Mother (scene with Reno's abusive mother) - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Bride!Reno - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	20. Caught to Kigichi

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"Hey, share those, ya idiot."

"Ask nicely."

"No, I won't, yo. I made those so I deserve some."

Cloud pouted, giving his boyfriend a sad expression. "You don't me to go all sad and depressed because of some popcorn, do you?"

"I took ya out of depression once; I can get ya out of there a second time, yo. Now gimme those." Reno said, extending his hand and still with his eyes glued to TV's screen.

"What if I start locking my room's window?"

"… Fine, keep them. I'm not hungry anyway."

The blond man chuckled softly, adjusting the redhead on his lap. "I was only joking." He said softly, placing a tender kiss on Reno's jaw line. "So, which movie we're going to watch tonight?"

Reno grinned, relaxing further into his lover's chest. "A small quick comedy, yo. I just don't wanna get caught by _Boobzilla_ and those two little runts."

"I've told you, they'll be spending the night on Yuffie's. We're home alone." Cloud sighed with a hint of impatience. "And what's with that fear of Tifa? I already told you that I don't care about what the other think. If they're our friends, they'll accept us, or at least, try to. And if they don't, well, screw them. If they can't accept what we are, they were never really our friends in the first place." The warrior sighed, cocking his head to the side.

Reno laughed bitterly. "Wanna know a secret? Tseng's a homophobe. There was this new Turk who was gay and wasn't afraid of admitting it or even flirting with another guys. Ya know what happened to him in the first mission he had after Tseng found out? He died, yo. The boy was shot, right between the eyes."

"You think Tseng killed the poor guy?" The blond asked in disbelief.

"If I think? I'm fucking sure, yo!" Reno sighed, running his arms around Cloud's neck. "The kid was pretty good at fighting, he wouldn't fall that easily if someone he considered on his side hadn't betray him. Now, putting aside Tseng, Tifa will have ma balls if she gets to know about us. Everybody knows that she always had the hots for ya." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in world.

"…She what? Why she never told me? I could be with her right now instead of being with you, because you know, she has a be--!"

Reno shoved the man away, the hairs on his nape rising angrily like if he was a cat. "Then go, YO! See if I care, stupid moth--!"

The redhead ended his rants at the feeling of Cloud's soft lips on his own. "Silly goose, I won't go to Tifa! I 'prefer balls to boobs', like you said in _that_ one night…" The blond said slowly with a smug grin, pulling the other man close.

Reno smirked, running his arms around Cloud's neck again. "Just that, yo?" He asked softly, wanting to hear what Cloud had told him on _that_ one night...

"Oh God, don't make me say it. I'm not good at these things." The blond whined, hiding his blushing face on Reno's neck. He had been drunk when he let that slip his lips!

The redhead grinned widely. "Nuh uh, I want to hear it. From your mouth, yo. Come on, on ma ear so that nobody else can hear ya admitting it." He whispered as he approached his ear to Cloud's face and felt his lover's soft lips brushing it.

The blond smiled. "I won't go to Tifa because I love you. Not her." He said softly, sending shivers up the redhead's spine. "There, I said it." He sighed loudly, hiding his face on Reno's neck again.

"See? It wasn't that hard, yo." Reno smiled, placing small, butterfly kisses on the blonde's full lips before deepening the ki--

"LET GO CLOUD, YOU MURDERER!"

Reno and Cloud yelped in surprise as two small figures jumped on top of the redhead's back, pulling his hair and hitting him. "What the fuck?!" Reno yelped again, feeling blows being delivered on every part of his body.

"Denzel, Marlene, stop it!" The Turk heard Cloud yell.

"Why should we, he was attacking you!" Denzel yelled back, waving a threatening finger towards the redhead. "We know what he did to Sector 7; imagine what he can do to you!" he snarled, beating the poor older man with his small fist.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Cloud yelled over the fighting noises. "STOP!" He screamed; his voice strong against the windows and ears of the two children. "I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself, thank you!" The blond said as the kids bowed their head in annoyance. "And you can't just run off hitting who you please, look at the state you left Reno!" Cloud exclaimed in anger, watching Reno try to stop the bleeding on his lip, place were Marlene's purse had hit him with a pretty good strength.

"It's okay, yo."The redhead said straight away, waving his free hand. "Ya can't blame the kids, really." He said, smiling a bit as he got up from Cloud's lap. "I think I should be going…" Reno muttered lowly, pressing his sleeve against his lip and turning to leave.

Cloud shook his head and pulled Reno back to the couch. "Nope, you're staying. You two, sit here." He ordered to the children, pointing to his other side.

Denzel and Marlene accomplished, sitting rather gingerly beside the blond. "This is the part where you'll ground us and give us a full report about our actions, isn't it?" The boy asked lowly, looking up after the last word.

The ex-SOLDIER shook his head, feeling the corners of his mouth turn upwards slightly. "No, it's not. Of course than I'm not saying that what you did was right but you were just trying to protect me from nothing." The blond rolled his eyes, looking down again. "Reno is not an enemy, not anymore." He reassured, placing a hand behind his back and squeezing the redhead's nearest hand. "Reno's my boyfriend." Cloud said in a low voice, trying to know if he had done the right thing.

The kids were silent for a moment. "Like Vinie and Yuffie are?"

"Yeah, like **Vincent** and Yuffie are."

Marlene and Denzel nodded, the girl getting up and putting her face only inches away from Reno's in a threatening way. "Do you love Cloud?" She asked, never blinking and probably expecting for Reno to do the same.

The redhead stared a hole through the girl's head. "Of course, yo." He answered truthfully. "Ya think I would be holding his hand through all of this if I didn't love him? Someone else who didn't would have already ran away."

"I want to hear those three little words." Marlene demanded, waving three fingers in front of Reno's nose and ignoring Cloud's small whines, begging her to stop before he died of embarrassment. "And you better be convincing!"

"I love Cloud, yo." Reno replied softly before pausing and counting the words by his fingers.

Marlene nodded and suddenly smiled brightly, standing straight and giving a thumb up towards the kitchen. "See? I told you there was something going on!" She grinned to the darkness, making Cloud and Reno's heads a completely mess.

Tifa came out of the dark division, followed by most of the other AVALANCHE members and Turks. "You were right." She smiled, giggling at the shock and fear evident on the lovers' faces. "You know, there was this rumour that Marlene and Denzel heard from one of our regulars that you two got together… They just decided to check it out." She explained. "They told me and of course, I became curious too so we set this… Friendly trap to catch you both."

"Tifa pwns you all!" Yuffie giggled, bouncing on her toes and giggling harder as she caught a glimpse of Cloud and Reno's hands.

The redhead got a little closer to Cloud's back, trying to shield his body from Tifa's strong hands. He loved his Mr. Happy; he would hate to see it separated from his body!! "You planned all of that so that ya could have your confirmation and then have a reason to beat me up to death in some random and dark street, didn't ya? You're the devil, yo." He muttered.

Tifa laughed heartily before walking towards the gay couple and hug them. "I'm happy for you two, I really am." She said softly, kissing each guys' cheek before backing away towards Rude. "And so that you know, I don't have the hots for Cloud, at least not anymore. I'm with Rude now." The woman grinned, running her arms around the bald man's neck.

Reno felt his jaw fall to the ground. "YA MAN-WHORE, YA NEVER TOLD ME YA HAD FINALLY GOT INTO TIFA'S PANTIES, YOOOO!" The man yelled in indignation. How could his best-friend hide something that big from him?! ARGH, if the man still had hair, he would put acid on his shampoo!!

Cloud punched his lover's ribs, covering Marlene and Denzel's ears with his free arm. "Watch your mouth, there are children in here!" He hissed, petting the boy's head.

"Please, like if they know the meaning of man-whore, yo!"

"They may not know now but I don't want them to hear it and then understand it way too soon than when they should!"

"Like if they don't hear worse things in the bar every day!"

"Shut up!" Cid yelled, his cigarette moving around wildly. "Ya idiots look like a goddamn married couple already!"

Cloud and Reno blushed lightly, sighing in defeat. They had to admit that they indeed looked like a married couple. As they looked at each other, the sigh turned into chuckle and then into pure laughter. Ignorance was bliss for their friends.

Little the others knew that they were indeed married and not only by a few weeks.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Caught**_

_**To: **__**Kigichi**_

_**Word count: **__**1666**_

_**Gah, this one is pure crap**____** That's what ya get by writing till 1:18am.**_

_**Here**__** are the themes already done and waiting to be done**__** (I'll be removing the ones already done!)**___

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

Neko!Cloud - SWW

Beach - WIP

Cuddly!Reno / cuddly - SWW

Christmas - SWW

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Red - done

Dentist - SWW

Stuffed animal - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Christmas Decorations - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)

First 'I Love You' / Snowfall / Christmas Eve - SWW

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Reno's jealous ex-Boyfriend - SWW

Begging -done

Mother (scene with Reno's abusive mother) - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Bride!Reno - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

**Caught - done**

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle - SWW

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or **__**not :D**__** I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	21. Jealous exbf to MoroTheWolfGod

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"I should drag you out of your room more often, yo."

Cloud pouted slightly, walking through the crowd with his annoying boyfriend clinging to his arm as he ate his candyfloss with a big grin on his face. "Whatever." The blond sighed, looking around the bar where they'd ended and trying to find a table. "Hey, I found a table down there, kind of hidden near the window. Go and wait there for me, I need to go to the bathroom." He said as Reno freed his arm, leaning forward to press a kiss on his lover's lips. "Hm, you're sweet." The blond smiled, leaning forward again to place another kiss on the redhead's lips.

Reno rolled his clear eyes, shoving the blond away. "Go to the bathroom already, yo." He joked, walking through the crowd towards the table Cloud had mentioned.

As the redhead sat, another man approached the table and stopped in front of it, waiting for Reno to look up. "Hey." The strange man greeted as the Turk finally noticed him. "So it's really you, hm? Long time no see." The guy grinned, sitting beside the other redhead.

Reno eyed the guy, sighing deeply. "Hey Rayden." He sighed, looking around and praying so that Cloud would appear. "What are you doing here? I thought you had settled down at Junon, yo." He said, looking again at the redhead man beside him.

Rayden smiled, his red eyes shining with the neon lights of the bar where they were. "Junon's boring so I decided to come and take a little vacation here, in Gold Saucer."

Reno made a mental note to tell Cloud that they need to leave the place as soon as they could. Bah, screw Gold Saucer; they would spend their little one-week vacations in Costa del Sol! "That's nice." The smaller man smiled, sighing in relief as he saw Cloud leave the bathroom and walk towards the bar's counter, waiting for the bartender to come for him.

"You alone?" Rayden asked, suddenly much closer than he was.

The Turk turned his face quickly towards the other guy, smacking their noses together. "Rayden." He sighed loudly, trying to move to some other place that wasn't near the man but finding it hard due to the arm strongly wrapped around his waist. "Rayden, whatever we had, it's over." Reno said coldly, pushing the other man away. "I'm not alone, yo."

Rayden's smile slowly vanished. "You have someone else?" he asked, placing his drink down on the table with a loud thud.

Reno flinched slightly, remembering why he had left Rayden in the first place. "Yes, I do, yo. And ya should do the same." The redhead closed his eyes tightly as the other redhead grabbed his nape, gripping it so hard that the Turk was sure that it would leave a bruise. "Let go, yo."

"I thought we had already talked about this." Rayden snarled, licking the other man's ear. "Don't you remember, Reno?"

The Turk shuddered, feeling a hand slid inside his shirt. "Let me go." He asked again, reaching for his EMR but Rayden's hand left his chest and closed around his wrist, gripping it until he heard a satisfying crack. "Fuck!" Reno yelled over the music but nobody heard it.

"I thought I had told you that you were mine. Not someone else's bitch." Rayden grinned as he heard Reno's whimper when he tighten his hold on his broken wrist. "You're mine, the end kid. And I'll kill each guy or chick that decides to go near you, do you copy? Besides, that's the reason you have this two hot tattoos, remember?" The man grinned, licking the scars he had made on the Turk's perfect face that symbolized the two lovers Reno had already had after him that ended up dead, lying on the floor of the younger redhead's house.

Reno yelped startled as he was forced to get up and slammed down on the table, his collarbone being savaged by Rayden's aggressive mouth. "Let go of me!!" He yelled, struggling to break free and yelling even louder as Rayden bit his neck harshly.

"Shut up!" The older man yelled over Reno's yells, slapping the younger man's face hard and good before covering the man's mouth with the hand that wasn't working on the Turk's belt. "You make one more noise and I'll kill this new boyfriend or girlfriend of yours in a way worse than the one that I used to kill the other ones, do you understand? Good boy." Rayden grinned, satisfied as Reno gave him a nod.

The redhead kept silent as the older man's hand kept pressing against his mouth, he wouldn't dare to even whimper. He had lost two lovers; he didn't need another one on his record. Squeezing his eyes closed, Reno prayed that somebody, anybody, decided to come to the forgotten table near the window and help him out, saving him from what was to come. He still had the marks from the last time Rayden decided to remember him from who he belonged to.

Reno's eyes snapped open as a breeze caressed his nose and the sound of metal cutting air reached his ears. "Take off your filthy hands out of my boyfriend." Cloud snarled, putting the drinks down on the floor near the table.

Rayden let the Turk's boxers on their place, freeing Reno's mouth as he walked around the table, still with Cloud's sword near his neck. "So you're my boyfriend's new affair? Interesting, I find it amusing this interest that Reno has in blondes." He grinned.

Cloud looked down at Reno, watching the Turk cry out in pain when he pressed his broken wrist against the table as he tried to get up to put his pants on. "Reno's my boyfriend, not yours." The blond said, seeing that Reno wanted nothing more than to get away from his aggressor. "I'll give you three seconds for you to go away."

Rayden laughed, scratching his jaw. "Who are you to tell me that, huh boy? You're nothing more than a pretty guy with a big sword that it's probably compensating for something you don't have."

"Don't take me lightly." Cloud snarled, pressing the blade against the other man's neck.

The older man grinned again, reaching to his back pocket and gripping his gun. "You're the one who's taking me lightly." He laughed, taking his gun out of its holster. "Reno's mine!" Rayden yelled, taking advantage of Reno's distraction to grab him by his neck and pressing his gun against his temple. "Reno's mine and will always be." He repeated, grinning at the surprised shine that shone on the blond warrior's eyes for a moment. "If he's not with me, he won't be with anyone else!" The older man snarled, kissing Reno's cheek.

Before he could do anything, Rayden felt a strong pain on his stomach as Reno stabbed him, never looking back to see the injured man's expression. "That's for threatening me and Cloud." He snarled angrily, watching his ex-boyfriend release him and fall to the ground, the gun lying forgotten as he clutched his wound. "And this is for Rod and Kaoru." He snarled, stabbing Rayden on his neck and running the knife along it, watching the guy shocking on his own blood. "Fucker, yo." Reno cried out, stabbing the guy's chest just for pure pleasure before he got up.

Cloud put his sword back on its holster, walking towards Reno to run soothing arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I'm sorry, if I had sent you to some other table..." He sighed, kissing Reno's shoulder.

Reno pressed his eyes closed as he felt warm tears slid down his cheeks before he turned around and hid his face on the curve of Cloud's neck. "It's not your fault, yo. I just... God, it's hard to believe that I'm finally free from this nightmare." He whispered, hugging the blond close.

The blond kissed the redhead's jaw, lifting his face from his shoulder. "Let's go to somewhere else. Costa del Sol, sounds good to you?" He smiled, rubbing his thumb on the Turk's cheek.

The Turk smiled, nodding. "Sounds perfect, yo." He answered, walking hand to hand with his boyfriend and leaving one of his many torments behind.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Jealous boyfriend**_

_**To: MoroTheWolfGod anddddddddddddddddd to somebody else i couldnt find on ma reviews Dx soweee!**_

_**Word count: **__**1380**_

_**Gah, another crappy one. And yes, this is the same Rayden from Family Guys, there's just the difference that he and Reno aren't brothers anymore in here XD**____** God, I'm giving too much attention to Rayden lately...**_

_**Here**__** are the themes already done and waiting to be done**__** (I'll be removing the ones already done!)**___

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

Neko!Cloud - SWW

Beach - WIP

Cuddly!Reno / cuddly - SWW

Christmas - SWW

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Stuffed animal - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Christmas Decorations - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)

First 'I Love You' / Snowfall / Christmas Eve - SWW

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

**Reno's jealous ****ex-Boyfriend - Done**

Mother (scene with Reno's abusive mother) - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Bride!Reno - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle - SWW

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	22. Other Life to Kigichi

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"Look at this one, yo. Near the bar, so that the kids won't have to run half Edge to get to the place, three rooms, a huuuuuuuuuge kitchen, very nice living and dinner rooms."

Cloud eyed the paper, rubbing his chin. "That's too big, for what do we want three rooms?"

"For our kids?" Reno said dreamily, rubbing his tummy just to annoy the blond. "It was a joke, ya know? A. Joke." He sighed as the blond soldier rolled his eyes, obviously not amused. "But we can always ado--FINE, I'll shut up!"

Cloud nodded, finally a smile on his lip. "If you already shut your mouth, then let's continue. While you were rambling I found a better one. A third floor apartment near the exit of the city, two rooms, large kitchen, since I like to cook, the perfect living and dinner room and a balcony from where you can perfectly see the sea. And I know you love the sea." The blond smiled again, waving the paper in front of his lover's face.

Reno smiled too in appreciation, examining the photos on the paper and liking what he was seeing. "I like it, yo. Let me put the owner's number on my contact list so that I can call him or her tomorrow." He said, picking up his cell-phone.

"Just look who I found!"

The redhead froze as a known voice reached his ears, _Oh no, no, no... _"Oh, hi." The Turk smiled uneasily, seeing a tall man that he knew too well stand in front of him with the biggest grin he had ever seen on someone's face. "Ya know, we're pretty bus--"

"I guess we don't know each other, I'm Gilga Mesh, Reno's ex-boss." The tall man grinned, extending his hand to Cloud who grabbed it not very sure if what the man was saying was true.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Cloud." The blond mumbled, eyeing the man. Ew, those clothes... The guy looked like a pimp, seriously.

"We're busy, yo!" Reno exclaimed, smiling nervously as he waved the paper on his hand.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Mr. Mesh laughed, scratching his neck. "Well then, I think I'll go, I was leaving when I saw you. See ya sometime near Red! Pleased to meet ya Cloud!"

Cloud waved at the guy and sighed. "Do you know that guy?" He asked Reno.

The redhead quickly shook his head. "Never seen him be--!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell ya!" Gilga Mesh exclaimed reappearing beside the two men. "Someday ya should make us a visit, ya know? Everybody misses ya there and we've been receiving clients asking for our most requested whore." The guy winked as the room's temperature dropped drastically. "Who knows if you couldn't pass there and make a few jobs? Like I always said, the mansion's doors are always open for ya. Well, now I gotta go, see ya!"

Reno looked at where the guy had been seconds ago, hearing his heartbeat on his ears and feeling unable to look at the other side, sensing negative waves coming off Cloud like bullets. "Whore, huh?" The blond broke the silence and Tifa, who was the only person on the bar besides Mr. Mesh, the two lovers, Rude and the kids, saw that as a clue to grab Marlene and Denzel and hush them upstairs with her to brush their teeth and get to sleep.

_**There's nothing you can say**_

_**Nothing you can do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**Cause you know I'll make it through,**_

_**I'll make it through**_

The redhead Turk somehow found his voice and the strength to look to his lover. "It's a long story." He whispered after many attempts to say something.

"And because of that I shouldn't know? I told you my past Reno, I trusted you." Cloud roared on his seat, refusing to look to Reno. "Why didn't you trust me?"

"It wasn't a question of trust, yo. Let me exp--!"

"You had time to explain yourself before something like this happened." The blond snapped angrily, getting up.

Reno got up too, grabbing Cloud's arm but being shoved away almost at the same time. "Just fucking try and listen to me!" The redhead exclaimed, frustrated.

"We've been dating for almost a year!" Cloud yelled, spinning on his wheels. "We announced our relationship to our friends months ago and it wasn't easy to do so! Now, we were choosing a place where we could live a life together!" The blond stopped to take a breath. "Why the fuck did you let this come to this point?!"

"I'm not fucking proud of my past, yo!" Reno screamed back, his face so red that his tattoos were nowhere to be seen.

"That's not an excuse to keep me in ignorance!" The ex-SOLDIER yelled so loud that he heard some whimpers coming from upstairs, probably from the kids. "For how long would you hide this? Until we moved? Until we decided to engage? Or until we decided that what we were talking in that fucking table wasn't that much of a joke and we decided to actually adopt a kid?!" Reno closed his mouth and hung his head, looking at his shoes as sad and angry tears filled his usually bright and happy eyes. "Leave, now."

The redhead looked up hastily, nearly snapping his neck. "Wha?! No, no, wait a second, le--!"

"Leave before I lose my mind and make you!" Cloud screamed at the top of his lungs, waving a finger towards the exit.

Reno bit his lip and ran, ashamed of what he was and without looking back as Cloud sunk into a nearby chair and started mourning over his and the redhead's discussion, feeling nearly as miserable as Reno. "You shouldn't have done that."

Anger flickered inside the blond as a flame. "Mind your own problems." He snarled, looking up at Rude.

Rude got up, stopping in front of Cloud. "I am minding my problems. Reno will be my problem when I get to my apartment and find him there, crying his eyes out because his boyfriend refused to listen to him." He stated coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cloud got up too, standing in front of the other man and not being scared one bit for being a few inches smaller than him. "He's the one who fucked up. Do you think that I'm okay? Do I LOOK okay to you?" The blond snarled between teeth, pushing the bald man away from him. "I just found out that my boyfriend, the guy with who I decided to live with, with who I decided to share MY life for an undetermined amount of time had hidden something this big from me! I even had the fucking ring for Fuck's sake!" The soldier actually cried, clenching his fists after taking a small box from his pocket and throwing it towards a wall. "Why didn't he trust me? Why didn't he just tell me?" He whimpered, crashing down in the same nearby chair.

Rude took his shades from his eyes, looking down at the other man with sympathy. "Would you love him if he did?" He asked.

Cloud looked up, biting his lip. "Yes, I would." He whispered, shaking his head. "I do not care about the others pasts as long as they trust me enough to tell me about them."

The bald man shook his head, putting the glasses on their usual place on his face. "I know Reno and I know his past, it was I who helped him leave that life." The Turk sighed, walking calmly towards the door. "If you don't want to live with this hanging heavy on your heart and mind, at least give him a chance to explain why he did what he did. This whole story is not like it seems to be."

The blond stared at where Rude had been moments ago before deciding to pick up his cell-phone and dial his lost lover. "Come on, pick up." He pleaded, resting his forehead on the table.

_"__Hey, this Reno__the__ Sex God__'s__ voicemail so feel free to leave a message after the --- beep!"_

"Hey, you know who it is." Cloud said lowly to the piece of metal. "Please, just... Listen to this message and call me to tell me where you are, we need to talk. I need to talk with you." Cloud closed his eyes, hearing the hot tears fall on the wooden table. "I still love you, you know?" He whispered after the message had ended, letting the phone fall to the ground.

Warm arms wrapped around the blonde's chest, squeezing him reassuringly. "Don't stay here, sitting and mourning about what happened." Tifa's sweet voice reached Cloud's ears, warming his cold heart. "You know where he is, go and retrieve what you lost." The woman said kindly, kissing her friend's shoulder before letting go.

Cloud raised his head as he cleaned his face with renewed strength. "Where are my keys?" He asked, looking up at Tifa who smiled proudly.

_**So far away**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**Before it's too late**_

_**This could all disappear**_

"Stupid past, yo." Reno snarled, throwing a rock to the ground beneath them. "Stupid Mesh. Stupid me..." The redhead let his head fall back, banging it against the tree where he was sat.

"I'm sorry."

The Turk nearly fell from the branch where he was in, startled by the sudden voice. "Cloud?" He asked, seeing the blond knelt beneath him. "What are you doing, yo?" He asked, jumping to the ground.

Cloud held out a flower, looking at Reno's shoes. "I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling the tears return to his eyes. "I was such an idiot." The man sighed, feeling the flower leave his hand.

Reno knelt beside his lover, smiling at the flower. "Will you let me explain?" He asked, watching Cloud nod and look up. "I had a brother once. His name was Axel. We were twins, ya know?" The redhead smirked, remembering his beaming brother. "When we turned 12, he got sick, very sick and we lived of food we often stole from the merchants. We couldn't afford for a doctor or anything like that, we were alone and we were scum of the slums, like every other orphan out there. That's when I found Mesh. I entered the world of prostitution in order to have money to take my brother to fucking doctor, yo." Reno sighed shakily, smiling as Cloud gently cupped his hands with his own.

_**You're not alone**_

_**Together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side**_

_**You know I'll take your hand**_

"Soon I was a tool of many men and women. They did not see me as a child; they saw me as something to relieve their frustrations. But I never gave up. I fought and every time I came home after a day of work, I would take a bath to take off the smell of sex out of my body and then I would prepare dinner for me and my brother. I would also keep saving until we had enough to go to a hospital. In the end, there was this one day when I had finally enough money to go to a doctor with Axel. I was happy but when I got home, I found my brother cold and limp. He died during the day, I had left him die alone, yo." Reno cried as his blond lover cleaned his tears with a gentle thumb. "I tried to quit but they made me stay at the mansion until I was 15. After that, Rude appeared to invite me for the Turks. That's when my hell kind of ended."

Cloud wiped his own tears, running his arms around his redhead and pulling him to his chest. "I'm so sorry; I'm such a jack-ass." He whispered. "Can you forgive me?"

Reno smiled against Cloud's shoulder and nodded. "I was just... I was afraid that you'd leave me if I told you, yo. After all, nobody wants a whore."

The blond smiled. "I won't leave you. I'm tired of living on the past; I want to worry about the future. Our future, on our little apartment from where you can see the sea. I love you, you idiot." He whispered and Reno felt something cold around his finger. "Marry me." Cloud whispered on Reno's ear.

The redhead chuckled, lifting his head to kiss his lover's lips. "Hell yeah." He grinned, glancing at his new ring. "I love ya too, ya know that?" He whispered on Cloud's ear, hugging his love close like if he was afraid he'd leave.

_**Keep holding on**_

_**Cause**__** you know I'll make it through,**_

_**I'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**cause**__** you'll know I'm here for you,**_

_**I'm here for you**_

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Other life**_

_**To: **__**Kigichi**_

_**Word count: **__**2124**_

_**Song by **__**Avril**____**Lavigne**__**, Keep holding on XD I was listening to the music and I though it fit.**_

_**Here**__** are the themes already done and waiting to be done**__** (I'll be removing the ones already done!)**___

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

Neko!Cloud - SWW

Beach - WIP

Cuddly!Reno / cuddly - SWW

Christmas - SWW

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Stuffed animal - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Christmas Decorations - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)

First 'I Love You' / Snowfall / Christmas Eve - SWW

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Mother (scene with Reno's abusive mother) - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Bride!Reno - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

**Other life - done**

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Apologize - SWW

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	23. Neko Cloud to kurawolfgoddess

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"Oh Shiva, we're so screwed!"

"Tell me about it! How much time do we have until Reno arrives?"

Elena jumped at the sound of keys on the door. "Err, 5 seconds?" She hyperventilated, looking down at a certain yellow fur-ball, lying on the bed and looking up at them with pure hatred. "M'out of here! This is your entire fault, you and your stupid materias!"

"Excuse me?! I came here to show this new Transform materia to Cloud when you appeared and decided to bump me! It's your fault--HI RENO!" Yuffie nearly yelled when a redhead appeared in the doorway of his and Cloud's room.

"What the fuck are ya two doing here?" Reno asked, folding his arm in front of his chest.

"We, we, WE came to give you and Cloud a present!" Elena chirped, pointing to the fur-ball on the bed. "Yeah, a present! Two years is a lot of time in a relationship!" The blond woman grinned, patting her senpai's head.

The redhead blinked. "Oh crap!" He suddenly gasped. "Today's our anniversary and I forgot, yo! Cloud's gonna have my balls!" Reno whined as the cat hissed lowly on the bed. "And ya gave us a cat?" The redhead finally noticed the yellow ball on his bed. "I like cats but I'm not so sure about Cloud." He mumbled, knelling beside the bed and playing with the kitty's paw, only to receive a nail on his finger. "OUTCHY, YA FUCKING----! Hey, your cat's a little... aggressive." Reno sighed, noticing that the girls had run away. "Figures, yo. So, you're our new roommate, huh?" He asked, resting his chin on the bed.

The cat looked at the redhead with an angry glare. _"I'm not talking or mewling to you, stupid Turk! How dare you forget about our anniversary?_!" The kitty walked towards a pillow and curled, still glaring at Reno.

"I wouldn't curl there, ma friend. That's Cloud's pillow, ya know?"

"_I know that__! Who the fuck do you think I am?_!" The cat hissed.

Reno blinked at the creature before getting up. "This is gonna be a long day, yo." He sighed, walking to the window. "Cloud's motorcycle's outside... He should be home." The redhead turned his back at the window, resting against the wall. "Maybe he thinks I forgot... I always get home earlier on this day yo."

Cloud stopped licking his paw, terrified of what he was doing. "_I never noticed that._" He thought, looking at Reno. "_Gah, this cat thing is getting to me_..." The blond cat whined, as he caught himself licking his paw again.

The Turk sighed, looking at the fur-ball licking its fur. "And I can't even call him since his mobile's here, yo." Reno muttered, picking up Cloud's cell-phone from the floor and looking at the picture of himself and the blond as wallpaper. "What do ya think I could do to make it up for him?" The redhead sighed, looking at the cat.

The animal looked up at him. _"It's your problem, mate." _Cloud thought, turning his back at Reno.

"Geez thanks a lot, yo. But now I know what to do. I'll prepare him a big-ass dinner!"

Cloud jumped suddenly in time to see his lover's red ponytail disappear from view. "_Oh no, not my kitchen!_" The cat mewled loudly, jumping down the bed and hitting the ground hard with its nose. _"FUCK!__ I'll never get used to this!__"_ The blond whined, shaking his furry head.

Reno appeared in the bedroom again, lured by the mewl. "Oh poor kitty." He flinched, bending down and picking up the poor cat. "That must have hurt, yo." The redhead smirked, wiping the animal's bloody nose with his sleeve. "Don't worry, that'll heal in no time."

Cloud sneezed because of Reno's sleeve on his small nose. "_Hey, what the heck are you doing?" _He thought as Reno started rubbing the back of his ears. _"I'm not a real cat, I... I don't like... Yeah, __to the left and __a little harder."_ The blond purred, leaning towards the redhead's fingers. _"Damn, that feels nice..."_

"Oh, ya like that?" The Turk smiled as the cat purred loudly, closing its greenish-blue eyes in satisfaction. "Well ma friend, you'll have to wait until I finish my and Cloud's dinner, yo." Reno said, walking towards the living room and placing the animal on the couch. "Now, where do I start?"

The blond, slightly dazed by the pleasure of having somebody scratching his ears so tenderly, jumped for the second time in that evening a few moments later after Reno's departure as a loud crash was heard coming from the kitchen. "_... He can't be that bad, can he?_" Cloud thought, curling on the pillow beside him and drifting to a peaceful sleep.

--

Cloud woke up later in the evening, still as a cat and feeling wonderful tickles on his furry belly. _"Hm, that's nice." _He thought, curling a little more and waving his right paw on the air lazily.

Reno looked down at the animal, continuing to scratch the cat's belly. "Hey pal. Ya slept well, yo?" He asked with a forced smile.

The blond rolled to his belly, eyeing the redhead and his dirty clothes_. "God, what the hell happened?" _He thought and could have cocked an eyebrow if he had one.

"He still hadn't show up." Reno sighed, continuing to force a smile. "I wonder why he would, really. I can't cook" The redhead pointed to himself and at the state of his clothes. "I'm troublesome like hell and I can't even remember a date like this one, yo."

Cloud licked Reno's hand tenderly before jumping to his lap and finally to the floor. _"Come on, it can't have been that bad_." He mewled, walking to the kitchen while trying not to fall with his nose on the floor again. _"... Maybe it was."_ The cat concluded, seeing his kitchen cleaned up and even shinning but the remains of the dinner Reno tried to make on the garbage can. _"Reno..."_ The cat mewled sadly, trotting to the living room again and placing a small paw on his lover's hand.

"You're back?" Reno asked, smiling despite the tears that rolled down his cheeks when he rested his forehead on the couch. "Welcome then, yo." He sighed, patting the animal's small head.

Cloud pouted as much as a cat could before looking at the couch and moving his ass around, preparing to jump_. "It wasn't that hard."_ He smiled in thought as he managed to climb the target. "_Now, come on... no sad man on the couch._" The cat mewled softly, licking the tears away.

"That tickles, ya know?" Reno chuckled, lifting his head. "Am I really a disaster that big, yo?" He asked softly at nobody in particular.

The cat mewled again, rubbing his nose against the redhead's_. "I like disasters." _He thought, licking Reno's lips.

The Turk yelped loudly as a cloud of smoke suddenly exploded in front of him. "What the...?" The redhead felt his jaw hit the floor as a completely human Cloud blinked at him. "Cloud, YO?!"

The blond looked at his body, seeing if he was really the same old saviour of the planet. "I'm back!" He exclaimed, wrinkling his nose after taking off a few blond hairs from his mouth.

"You were the damn cat?!" Reno asked, frowning so much that his goggles came down to his nose.

Cloud chuckled nervously. "It's a long story that involves Yuffie, Elena and a Transform materia." He said lowly, sitting on the floor and beside his lover. "Look at me." He asked, smiling when Reno looked up with an annoyed look.

"For what?" The redhead mumbled, moving his gaze to the floor again. "Ya must be pissed at me for forgetting our anniversary, yo." He mumbled even lowly, scratching the floor.

The blond grinned, whacking his lover's head. "At first, I was pissed. I mean, look at your finger." He chuckled, pointing to Reno's scratched finger. "But after I saw the effort you put into that dinner..." Cloud smiled tenderly, running a hand down the other man's hair. "At least you tried to make it up, didn't you?"

Reno turned his nose up, looking down at his clothes. "Yeah, I guess I did, yo." He sighed and smiled at his lover. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary." Cloud smiled back, leaning forward to kiss his lover but being rewarded with a cheek. "...What?"

"Ya don't think I'll let someone who spent the day licking his balls kiss me before brushing his teeth, do ya?!"

"..."

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Neko!Cloud**_

_**To: **__**kura-wolfgoddess**__** (I spent ages looking for this name Dx)**_

_**Word count:**__** 1434**_

_**Here**__** are the themes already done and waiting to be done**__** (I'll be removing the ones already done!)**___

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

**Neko!Cloud - done**

Beach - WIP

Cuddly!Reno / cuddly - SWW

Christmas - SWW

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Stuffed animal - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Christmas Decorations - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)

First 'I Love You' / Snowfall / Christmas Eve - SWW

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Mother (scene with Reno's abusive mother) - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Bride!Reno - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song / Song to Cloud - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Apologize – SWW

Promise – SWW

Whip cream - SWW

Persistent – SWW (damn, I can't believe I forgot these two and they were requested/suggested on chapter 1!!!! SOWE!)

Puppy – SWW

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	24. Christmas Eve to Jennrr

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

It was Christmas Eve and Seventh heaven was full of people. Not costumers drinking their sorrows or usual patrons but friends and allies occupied the bar's stools and tables, laughing, drinking and talking about their accomplishments.

Even Turks were there. "Hey sweetie, care to give this fellow of yours a nice, cold beer yo?" Reno grinned, winking at the bartender.

Tifa giggled, putting a beer on top of the counter. "Don't get yourself drunk too early or Santa won't give you any presents." She joked.

Reno snorted, taking a sip of his beer. "He never gave me anything, why would he give me now?" He asked, turning his back at Tifa and examining the party. Everything was normal: Rude kept staring at Tifa in fascination from his table, Elena was drunk and hitting on Tseng, Barret was playing with his little daughter, Cloud was sulking near the window, Yuffie was annoying Vincent with hol---- "'Can't fucking believe it, yo." The redhead sighed. No, there was something out of place and he, Reno of The Turks, was going to fix it. "Yo, what Cloud likes ta drink?" He asked Tifa.

"Wine, beer, scotch, sake." The woman shrugged. "Whatever he feels like it."

"Then gimme two scotches, please."

Tifa sighed and poured the drinks. "He's always like that on Christmas; I don't think you'll be able to do something against it." She warned before the Turk got hurt.

Reno nodded and grabbed the drinks. "I'll give it a shot, yo." He grinned and walked over to where Cloud was. "Yo, Cloud! Long time no see, bud!" The redhead greeted, holding one of the drinks towards the younger man.

Cloud looked up and eyed the redhead. "Thanks." He thanked quietly, taking the drink.

The redhead smiled and sat beside the blond. "Waiting for someone especial?"

Cloud turned his back at the window, shaking his head. "No. Everybody who I liked that way ended up dead." He said, sipping his drink. "And the one person I like right now doesn't know about it."

"Why don't ya tell her?"

The blond smiled softly. "Him." He corrected. "And that's one of the reasons why I keep my mouth shut."

"Ya afraid that he's gonna reject ya?" Reno asked, setting his empty glass on the table.

Cloud nodded, staring at his glass. "I'm sick of suffering, of fighting. I just want to run my delivery service in peace and have a home where the person I care is waiting for me when I arrive." He sighed, setting the glass on the table, now empty.

Reno nodded back. "Sometimes I wish that too. But ya know Turks; they don't have the perfect job to just settle down, yo." He sighed bitterly, looking out of the window. "Hey, when did it start snowing?" The redhead grinned, delighted by the small white flocks. "I wanna touch it." He pouted.

"Want to go outside?"

"Hell Yeah!" The redhead exclaimed, nearly sprinting to the door as Cloud calmly followed, nodding at Tifa as he passed the counter.

--

"I always loved snow, yo." Reno sighed contently, sitting on the Meteor Monument and watching the snow fall on his red spikes. "I had never seen it when I was on the slums and when I got outside of Midgar it was a shock. It's just so white, pure, ya know? Ever since then, I try to go out and stay like this, watching and feeling the snow... it makes me feel in peace with myself."

Cloud nodded, sitting beside the Turk. "On winter, we used to have snow almost every day, back at Neibelheim. Sometimes it got annoying but yeah, it is pretty." He agreed and watched as Reno smiled when a small flock of snow fell on the tip of his nose. "Wait..." The blond mumbled, wiping the redhead's nose with his sleeve. "There."

Reno grinned at the blond, distracted by those blue pools. "OW, FUCK, S'COLD!" He yelped and lunched forward at the ex-SOLDIER when a snowplough passed near them and nearly buried them with the white cover.

Cloud blinked at the redhead on his arms and suddenly started laughing at the situation. "I can't believe we were so distracted that we missed that thing approaching us." He chuckled.

"Yeah!" Reno chuckled too as the laughing slowly came to an end and the two men realised how close they were to each other. The redhead licked his lips, looking from the blonde's parted lips and softened eyes. "Hey Cloud." Reno whispered, seeing his warm breath mix with the warrior's. "Was that guy that you liked _me_ by any chance?" He asked softly.

The blond leaned forward a little so that their noses were touching. "What if I told you that yes, you're the guy?" He whispered back, feeling his heart drum on his ears as he closed his eyes at the sensation of having the man he loved so near.

Reno smiled softly. "If yes, I would first kiss you..." He whispered, closing the gap between them and pressing his soft lips gently against his love's, feeling butterflies on his stomach.

Cloud reached and cupped the redhead's face with both hands, rubbing his cheeks tenderly with his thumbs. "And what would you do next?" He asked in a soft tone, looking deep into the other man's sky-blue eyes.

The redhead smiled, touching their foreheads. "Then I would admit that I love you, yo." He chuckled, amused by Cloud's sudden bright expression. It seemed that every shadow, every sign of sorrow on the young man's face had lightened up and disappeared.

"Then I guess I don't need to be afraid of being rejected anymore, do I?" The blond asked, smiling softly.

Reno shook his head, grinning. "Nope, yo." He chuckled, getting up and taking Cloud's hand. "Let's go back to the bar, I'm freezing, yo." The redhead laughed weakly, shivering in the cold night.

Cloud smiled, getting up and running his strong arms around his new lover, trying to warm him. "I love you." He said softly on the man's ear.

The Turk smiled against Cloud's shoulder, burying his cold nose on the man's neck.

Oh yeah, this was the man he wanted at home, waiting for him to come back after a day of work. That was his idea of _perfect_.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**First 'I Love You' / Snowfall / Christmas Eve**_

_**To: **__**1050**_

_**Word count: **__**Jennrr**_

_**Flufiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiness**__**! And **__**m'sorry**__** that this came late!**_

_**Here**__** are the themes already done and waiting to be done**__** (I'll be removing the ones already done!)**___

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

Neko!Cloud - SWW

Beach - WIP

Cuddly!Reno / cuddly - SWW

Christmas - SWW

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Stuffed animal - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Christmas Decorations - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)

**First 'I Love You' / Snowfall / Christmas Eve - ****done**

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Mother (scene with Reno's abusive mother) - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Bride!Reno - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Apologize – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW

Purple Nail polish - SWW

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	25. Apologize to Kigichi

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

"5 years."

"It's a pretty long time, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

The AVALANCHE members and Turks were sat in the bar, silently staring at their drinks. It was the anniversary of the destruction of the Sector 7 and everyone was at their homes, mourning over the familiars lost in the fall of the platform, except for the heroes and the villains of the time. Those decided to reunite to prove to the others civilians that the villains regretted their actions and that the heroes forgave them for that.

Cloud Strife, main hero, looked around the bar, missing the main villain of the whole story. "Anybody saw Reno?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I called him this morning." Rude informed. "He said that he needed to go somewhere first before joining us."

The blond nodded. Oh, he knew where his lover was at the time. There was no way he was wrong about his whereabouts. "I'll be right back." He said softly getting up, picking up his sword from the pile of weapons that they had made near the exit to show to everyone who wanted to see it that they were sick of fights and leaving the bar, knowing pretty well where to go.

--

Reno closed his eyes at the sensation of cold wind caressing his tear-stained face. _I'm sorry_. He cried, leaning against some debris of the fallen platform. _I could have avoided this..._ _I'm so, so sorry..._

Strong arms slowly wrapped themselves around the redhead's chest, tightening gently. "I knew I'd find you here."

Reno felt his lover's warm breath on his nape, place where Cloud had rested his lips. "I could have avoided this." He said in a whisper, sharing his thoughts. "I could but I didn't."

"Don't stay trapped in the past, that's an advice that I give you. Believe me; I have experience on the matter." Cloud smiled softly against his lover's neck.

"I killed thousands of people; can't you see that, yo?" Reno asked, new hot tears running down his face. "I killed young couples that had just married and found happiness in the middle of the misery that engulfed the slums; I killed children, innocent children who still had too many years to live." He sobbed, covering his face in shame with his trembling hands.

Cloud closed his eyes and pressed his lips on the man's shoulder, cupping Reno's hands with his own. "It was you or them." He whispered, closing his eyes a little bit just to see the first drops of rain hitting the debris under them. "If you hadn't pushed that button, you would have been shot by Tseng or someone else on the spot. It was all just a battle for survival."

"Then I should have been shot, yo." Reno replied, lifting his head and squeezing Cloud's hands. "What kind of battle for survival is one where innocent children, and I won't even bring up the rest of the people that died under the debris where we're sat, have to die?"

The blond warrior lowered their hands to Reno's lap and turned him slightly just so that they could look at each other. "A war without death is not a war but stubbornness. You know that better than anyone. You were just following orders and if there's someone who should feel guilty, that somebody is who ordered the fall of the platform. Mr. Shinra already had his punishment at the hands of Sephiroth and is still, probably, receiving it from the ones he killed so heartlessly." Cloud said softly, wiping the new tears that run down Reno's cheeks as he spoke. "Don't feel guilty for others. Instead, raise you head and keep going for the ones who had to die, try to make things right for them. That's the greatest way to reach forgiveness."

Reno nodded and burst into sobs, completely breaking down as he buried his head on his lover's chest. "You learnt that too by experience, yo?" He sobbed with a small grin that quickly disappeared as more tears ran down his cheeks.

Cloud chuckled, resting his chin on top of his lover's head and feeling the cold rain hit his face. "How did you guess?" He joked, kissing the fiery head before resting his chin on it again. "We should head to Seventh Heaven. Everybody's waiting for us and I said I would be right back."

The redhead adjusted himself on Cloud's lap, tightening his hold on the man's shirt. "Let's just stay like this for just a little longer." He whispered, closing his eyes and sniffling, wiping his cold nose with his sleeve. "It... It feels nice..."

The blond nodded and ran his arms around Reno, slowly rocking him back and forth as he kept hushing soothing words on his lover's ear. _You're broken but I promise_ _I'll fix you_.

The villain smiled softly against the hero's chest, opening his eyes as the rain seemed to stop and a few rays of sunshine shone through the clouds, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his aching shoulders.

Everything would be fine now, for what it seemed.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Apologize**_

_**To: **__**Kigichi**_

_**Word count: **__**852**_

_**... I **__**nearly **__**cried writing this T3T –is off to write Left Alone since she's in the perfect mood to do so-**_

_**Here**__** are the themes already done and waiting to be done**__** (I'll be removing the ones already done!)**___

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

Beach - WIP

Cuddly!Reno / cuddly - SWW

Christmas - SWW

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Stuffed animal - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Christmas Decorations - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Mother (scene with Reno's abusive mother) - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Bride!Reno - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

**Apologize ****–****done**

Dead Pet – SWW

Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW

Purple Nail polish - SWW

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	26. Cuddly to :P and SElse

_**Way of Living**_

_**CloudxReno; occasional other pairings.**_

_**AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD**_

_**xXx**_

Two men collapsed onto soft covers, breathing heavily like they had just run the marathon. "Shiva!" The younger one breathed, talking with a slightly altered voice. "That was..."

"...Awesome, yo." The older one said in a slow breath, completely spent.

And sore.

Cloud stared at the ceiling, recovering from his sex high. In that one moment, all he wanted was to curl next to the warm body next to his and drift to a peaceful sleep, only to wake up late in the other morning, still with the same milky body next to his.

But he knew that would never happen. Hell, Cloud would dance the hula in front of whoever wanted to see it if the man next to him rolled and cuddled against his own body!

He and Reno were just fuck-buddies. Nothing mo—

Cloud blinked as his sleepy vision was suddenly invaded by a blur of red. "Reno?" He called softly, feeling his buddy's warm body curled against his chest, the redhead's head comfortably rested on the curve of his neck with one lazy arm wrapped around his slim waist and a leg carelessly placed on top of his own.

"Hm?" The Turk hummed softly, kissing the blonde's neck so softly that it raised goosebumps on the warrior's skin.

The blond sighed happily, wrapping his own arm around the other man's body. "It's nothing. Just thinking about how good this feels." He smiled, resting his head on top of his lover's as Reno chuckled against his collarbone.

Too bad his good mood would end when he had to dance the damn hula.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: **__**Cuddly!Reno / Cuddly**_

_**To**____**:P**__** (is this even a pen-name? XDXD) and**__** someone else I simply CAN'T FUCKING FIND ON MA REVIEWS! –Smashes buildings- I apologize to that person!**_

_**Word count: **__**265**_

_**...Yeah...**_

_**Here**__** are the themes already done and waiting to be done**__** (I'll be removing the ones already done!)**___

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

Beach - WIP

**Cuddly****!Reno**** / cuddly -****done**

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Mother (scene with Reno's abusive mother) - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Bride!Reno - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW

Purple Nail polish – SWW

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

Glasses – SWW

Photo Album – SWW

Karma – SWW

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook - SWW

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles!**__** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	27. Taste

**_Way of Living_**

**_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._**

**_AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD_**

**_xXx_**

_(Tifa's POV)_

I don't quite know how the beginning of his end started... It was all so sudden.

On a day I was in the bar, serving drinks and listening to worried, angry or even depressed words that came from the mouths of my clients when Rude entered the establishment. He came alone but I decided that his loud partner probably had more things to do than staying in the bar hours after work.

Cloud didn't come home that day.

On the next day, Rude appeared again without Reno. I thought that it was strange, both men being so close to each other and all, so I decided to ask for the redhead.

_Good evening Rude_, I greeted. _Where is Reno, I miss some hyperactivity in the bar._

Rude stared at his drink. _Reno died in a mission_, he answered after a long moment.

_What? It's not true, it is?_ I asked placing a hand on my heart as the glass I was holding shattered on the floor.

The former Turk nodded, putting his beer aside. _Reno died two days ago_, he stated simply before leaving.

The redhead wasn't particularly my best-friend but I couldn't help but being sad. A man with so much life in his thin body, it just seems too cruel. But then again, there was nothing that could be done... Reno knew that something like this could happen, sooner or later.

But on top of all, I was worried. Cloud hadn't show up yet and I was getting nervous. Whenever he left for a long delivery, he would always call to warn me but this wasn't the case.

I decided to share my worries with Rude since he was the man I knew better from those who entered Seventh Heaven every day.

_He was pretty devastated when we told him_, Rude stated as he sipped his beer.

_Why he would be devastated_, I asked cleaning a new set of glasses that I had bought on the previous week.

_You don't know_, the bald man asked me looking above his glasses.

_Know what_, I asked back, confused.

_Cloud and Reno were lovers for some long time_, he told me.

That's when it dawned on me. _Do you know where he may be_, I asked rubbing my forehead in worry.

_He's probably still in Reno's apartment, that's where we gave him the news._

I thanked and started closing the bar, soon after picking up the keys of a small car I and Cloud had bought not too long ago and drove to the address Rude gave me before leaving the bar. I knocked at the door but nobody would answer so I used the key Rude had also given to me in case something happened.

It took a while to search the entire apartment but I finally found him.

He was sitting beside the window and looking to the rainy sky from Reno's bedroom. I could sense the smell of tobacco and alcohol but I had to wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room to take a look at my surroundings.

_How did you know I was here?_ Cloud asked me in a faint voice, holding a cigarette between his index and middle finger of his right hand as he rested the elbow of the same arm on his right knee.

_Rude told me everything_, I stated walking to him and knelling.

_You know,_ He interrupted me with a small smirk grassing his lips. _I don't usually smoke or drink but..._ He cleared his throat, chuckling humourlessly before his face fell and all the sadness in the world settled on his eyes. _The tastes mixed together remind me of him. Of how his kisses tasted_, he cried sniffling before chuckling again with another act of fake indifference to his lover's death. _I'm pathetic, aren't I?_

_No, you're not pathetic, you're just a human being_, I answered and run a hand down his hair as he took another drag of the cigarette. Already used to the darkness, I looked around and saw multiple empty bottles of booze and stubs scattered across the room's floor, mixed with what it seemed like... _Cloud, what have you done_? I asked breathlessly, noticing for my first time that my knees were soaked with blood dripping from a deep gash on his left wrist.

_I'm sorry_; he chuckled humourlessly as tears ran down his once handsome cheeks. _But I can't just find another reason to keep going. He was my reason; he dragged me out of my pity shell. But he isn't here anymore; he was forced to leave me like everybody else_.

I started crying too but because I saw that Cloud was long gone, he had lost way too much blood for me to save him. I had to take to a hospital but he wasn't going to leave with me... He had fallen too deep into the abyss that was losing Reno. I_ know that, I know that now_. I sighed, embracing him as he threw the butt of the cigarette away.

_Don't worry about me_, he asked, resting his head on my collarbone as I run my arms around his shoulder. _I'm going to meet him soon and everything is going to be fine, you'll see_; he smiled peacefully, looking to the distance.

A ray of sunshine shone through the dark clouds, falling graciously on Cloud's face and I could see how glassy his eyes were already. Those eyes once so blue, so vibrant... Now so dull, so distant...

I was selfish. I wanted him to stay with me because I was scared to be left alone again. I was scared that the feeling I had in my chest when he left because he was infected with geostigma would come back. I didn't care he was with Reno, Reno was dead and I was alive. If Cloud had given me the chance, I could have saved with from depression too, I'm sure of it.

_Please, don't hate me_, he pleaded, his voice a soft whisper in the wind that entered the room through the badly closed window._ I tried to tell you once but you were so busy that I didn't want to be another burden to you at that time._

I shook my head, understanding that I could never do what Reno did. I wasn't there. I was always busy with the bar, serving drinks and listening to usual patrons while I wasn't there to listen to my best-friend who needed me more than those drunken men.

_I'm sorry that I wasn't there when Marlene needed help with her homework that I wasn't there when Denzel got bullied at school... I'm also sorry that I wasn't there to return your feelings... you'll find better than me_, he whispered again.

I kissed the top of his head, tears falling onto soft blond spikes. His time was running short and all I could do was give him the little warmth that I never had time to give him in life. _You don't have to be sorry, you did nothing wrong. I was wrong all this time; I'm the one who needs to apologize._

Cloud chuckled weakly. _You're too good for your own safety, Reno was like that too and he ended up dead..._ he whispered, closing his eyes at the ray of sunshine on his face. _I guess it's time to go..._ He smiled a true smile, one so bright that it pained me.

I watched as he raised his healthy hand towards the sun and placed it on the glass of the window, letting it slide down and making a bloody trail down to the floor as the ray of sunshine diminished and disappeared.

_Be sure to take care of him, you stupid Turk_.

**_xXx_**

**_Theme: Taste_**

**_Word count: 1299_**

**_I couldn't find a decent ending to this crap so MEH! –Pouts- I'm sick, moody AND my hair's wet. Screw the world. XD_**

**_And ca ya believe I had this idea when I was eating cake? What the hell ma Mom put on the damn cake?!_**

**_btw, HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!)_**

_Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)_

_Beach / Hula - WIP_

_Snowboard - SWW_

_Cinema - SWW_

_Dentist - SWW_

_Cherry blossoms - SWW_

_Fight / Break Up - SWW_

_Reno fight over Cloud -SWW_

_Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW_

_Aerith's Birthday - SWW_

_Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW_

_A date in space - SWW_

_Caffeine/Sugar - SWW_

_Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)_

_Porn Collection - SWW_

_Videogames - SWW_

_Disneyland - SWW_

_Painting Lesson - SWW_

_Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW_

_Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW_

_Lotion - SWW_

_Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW_

_Mother (scene with Reno's abusive mother) - SWW_

_Kidnapped - SWW_

_Claustrophobia - SWW_

_Interrogation - SWW_

_Picnic - SWW_

_Bride!Reno - SWW_

_Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW_

_Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW_

_Concert - SWW_

_Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW_

_Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW_

_Vacation - SWW_

_Reno's twin scars - SWW_

_Pets - SWW_

_Song - SWW_

_Dinner - SWW_

_Teddy - SWW_

_Birthday - SWW_

_Stalker - SWW_

_Spin the Bottle – SWW_

_Seduction – SWW_

_Proposal – SWW_

_Cutter – SWW_

_Dead Pet – SWW_

_Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW_

_Purple Nail polish – SWW_

_Gift – SWW_

_I'm Fine – SWW_

_New Year – SWW_

_Comparison – SWW_

_Glasses – SWW_

_Photo Album – SWW_

_Karma – SWW_

_Hugs – SWW_

_Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW_

_Addition – SWW_

_Breakfast – SWW_

_Puzzles – SWW_

_Turkey – SWW_

_Cheerleader!Reno – SWW_

_Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW_

_Shattered Dreams – SWW_

_Horror movie – SWW_

_Reno without hair gel – SWW_

_Hidden Truth – SWW_

_Long anticipated answer – SWW_

_Shopping – SWW_

_Setting an Example – SWW_

_Left Alone – SWW_

_Boredom – SWW_

_**Taste****: done**_

**_If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)_**


	28. Mother to Kigichi and Launch Shinra

**_Way of Living_**

**_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._**

**_AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD_**

**_xXx_**

"And it was a matter of time until the guys disappeared, yo."

"Whoa!" Both Marlene and Denzel gaped at the older man in front of them, amazed by his stories. "That's so cool." Denzel said breathlessly.

"I know, yo." Reno grinned, running a hand through his red hair.

"Don't get too cocky jus' cos ya kicked some delinquent's asses, kid!" Cid roared from his stool, alternating between his never-ending cigarette and beer.

Reno rolled his eyes. "Take the spear out of your ass so that ya can shove it into your mouth and shut up, old man." He muttered, resting his chin on the palm of his right hand.

"Reno!" Tifa scolded, placing her hands on her hips after placing the glass she was cleaning on top of the counter with a loud thump. "Watch your language!" She huffed, slapping his mouth.

The redhead rubbed his mouth with the tip of his fingers, giving Tifa his most sad, cute and teary eyes he could manage to put on his angelic but also mischievous handsome face. "Tiffie, yo... That hurt." He muttered, looking down and pretending to be fighting back tears.

Everybody held their breaths as Tifa started to break under Reno's pressure. "Ok, ok... I'm sorry, don't be like that." The woman muttered after a long time, walking around the counter to embrace the redhead. "I'm sorry." She apologized, running her fingers down his hair, feeling surprised at how smooth it was. What does he put on his hair? Air conditioner?

The Seventh Heaven's door flew open, letting a few flocks of snow and a cold breeze hug the AVALANCHE members and Turks inside the bar. "... Ahem!" Cloud Strife cleared his throat, getting rid of his snow-covered heavy coat. "Should I get jealous?"

"They're real, yo!" Reno sighed happily, rubbing his nose on Tifa's blossoms. "Soft..."

"Reno!" Both Cloud and Tifa exclaimed indignantly, the last one pushing the redhead away from her breasts.

"What, yo? Geez, so touchy." Reno grinned, taking a sip of his beer and blinking innocently at his boyfriend. "Were you jealous?" He asked smoothly, plotting an eyebrow towards the blond near the exit.

Cloud's hair got spikier as the seconds passed, electricity making them sharper and deadlier as jealously burned inside him. "Well, of course! I enter the bar and first thing I see is my boyfriend with his nose stuffed on my best-friend's tits!"

Barret let out a piercing laugh that was mixed with the children loud giggles and Tifa's shouts of embarrassment. "Chico-Cloudy has a jealously problem, aw!" Yuffie and Elena mocked, the first being hit by a materia square on her forehead. "Materia, sweet!!"

Cloud huffed, straightening his dark-blue sweatshirt before walking and crashing on a stool beside Reno, bending down to give the children a hello-kiss. "AH!" Reno exclaimed playfully, pointing at Cloud who had just crashed his lips against Marlene's cheek. Both of them looked at him with curious looks. "Now it's my time to get jealous! I just tuck ma nose on Tifa's mountains while you're kissing a gorgeous woman! How dare ya, yo?! Right in front of me!!"

Marlene blushed and bowed her head, biting her lip as a quiet giggle escaped her mouth. "Thank you." She thanked, embarrassed.

"You're welcome, sweet-pie." Reno grinned back, winking at the now very flushed Marlene.

Everybody laughed heartily until the door of the Seventh Heaven was opened again, welcoming a new breeze of cold wind into the bar. "Good afternoon." Tifa greeted warmly. "How can I help you?"

"Good afternoon dear. Could you get me a Martini, please? Oh, and make it triple."

Reno choked on his beer, spitting half of it on the face of his lover. "Right away, Madame." Tifa smiled, sending a funny look towards the gay couple.

"I'm so sorry, yo." Reno apologized truthfully, wiping the beer off his lover.

"It's okay, don't worry." Cloud smiled, cleaning off the beer of his face.

"Oh my, what a mess." The lady that had entered the bar sighed, getting up and walking towards the couple. "Here, let me help you." She said, wiping the beer off Cloud's handsome cheeks. "My, my Reno, I thought I had taught you better."

Reno clenched a fist. "Yeah, I guess." He muttered, avoiding looking at his boyfriend's face.

The woman rested her hands on her hips, forcing a smile on her thin but well defined lips that reminded Cloud of the one's he loved to nibble and kiss at every minute of the day. "Is that how you're going to greet your mother?"

Cloud looked at the beer Tifa had gave him once he had laid his butt on the stool, mouthing a oh of comprehension. "No..." Reno said lowly, extending his neck and kissing almost shyly the woman's cheek before turning his back at his mother and looking by the corner of his eye at Rude, a sparkle of nervous glittering on the mirror of his soul.

The woman sighed loudly and rolled her bluish-green eyes, sitting beside her son and taking the drink from the bartender's hands gently. "Thank you dear." She thanked with a sweet smile.

"You're welcome." Tifa smiled back, looking from Reno to his mother and vice versa. "Sorry if I'm asking something I shouldn't but... Are you really his mother?" She asked embarrassedly, watching as Reno bit the bottle of the beer that was on his lips.

The woman grinned and Tifa could see the similarities between the redhead and her. "Yep, I am. You can call me Pamela." She introduced herself, titling her blond head to the side. "I saw by the window that you two seem very... close to each other." Pamela said slowly as Tifa blushed, for moments having forgotten the boob incident. "Are you his girlfriend?"

The martial-arts fighter blushed madly as Cloud coughed and the beer on his mouth seemed to go up to his nose, making his eyes water slightly by the pain. "Err..." She looked over at the gay couple and saw the blond give her a little nod. "No, I'm not. Actually... The man you helped with the beer moments ago, he's your son's boyfriend." Tifa said ending her speech with a low voice as the older woman's eyes seemed to darken.

Pamela looked over at her son, narrowing her eyes slightly but still with that motherly sweet smile on her lips. "A man, Reno?" She asked, dragging the word man.

Cloud swallowed nervously, afraid that he had put his boyfriend in a tight situation by giving Tifa permission to tell the other woman the truth. He rubbed his knuckles for a moment, reaching carefully to touch Reno's hip. The redhead pretended to lower his hand just to scratch his back and touched Cloud's hand in a reassuring ay before letting it go and place a hand on the other man's waist, pushing slightly just to give Cloud an idea of what he wanted him and the others to do. "It's better if we leave you alone." The blond muttered, getting up and signalling for everybody to follow him to the very end of the bar.

"A **man**, Reno?" Pamela repeated a little louder, ignoring Cloud's retreat.

"Yeah, so what yo?" Reno asked, walking around the counter to put his now empty bottle of beer on the garbage can.

"So what? You're dating a **guy**!"

"Mom." The redhead snapped quietly, turning on his wheels behind the counter to lean forward and stare at the woman who put him in the world. "I'm a big boy, yo. If I wanna fuck or get fucked by a guy, it's my choice. Never yours."

Pamela watched as her son walked again around the counter, sitting back on his stool. "You're a freak of nature." She hissed. "Just like your father was."

Reno shuddered involuntary, memories suddenly flooding into his mind. "Don't bring Dad into this." He said lowly, scratching the counter with his pinkie finger as the image of a red-haired man with sweet green eyes became solid on his mind.

_"Hey Red! Come here, I want you to meet someone."_

"Oh, but I'm going to do it." Pamela smiled that sweet smile of hers, looking at her glass again. "You're turning to be just like your father, no doubts about it. You're flour from the same sack."

_"Who is he, daddy?" A small Reno asked looking up at the man his father wanted him to meet._

_Axel squeezed his son's hand reassuringly before bending down and placing his other hand on the boy's shoulder. "Reno, say hi to Roxas."_

_"Hey." A man with light blond hair smiled gently, knelling beside the small boy. "Your Dad told me a lot about you. So much that I feel like I know you already." Roxas grinned, shaking small Reno's hand._

_The boy grinned from ear to ear._

"Stop it." Reno asked quietly, folding his hands in front of his mouth and nose and looking to the pictures in the walls but only paying attention to the reflexes of his friends at the very end of the bar, examining their interaction.

Pamela paid no attention, taking a sip of her drink. "No. I thought I had taught you better than this." She repeated her earlier words but with new venom added to them. "I guess my lesson didn't teach you anything after all."

_Axel kept smiling that protective smile of his, sitting on the living room's couch beside Roxas and holding Reno close to his chest. "There's a reason why I presented you to Roxas." He said softly to the six-year-old boy in his arms._

_"What reason?" Reno asked, grinning at Roxas from time to time as he kept playing with his father's long red hair. He loved his father's hair; so bright, so warm and long and shinny... He hoped his hair wasn't so silky by the time he was a grown-up, he wanted to have hair like daddies!_

_Axel ran a hand down his child's hair, smiling against his small head. "Roxas is my partner... partner in life. You know what that means?"_

_Reno let his father's hair go, straightening on his lap and rubbing his chin in deep thought, sticking his lower lip out and narrowing his eyes in a cute way that made both older men chuckle warmly. "No idea." The boy said finally, still rubbing his chin._

_The chakram wielder laughed softly, ruffling his son's spikes. "So much thought for nothing? You're a knucklehead." He joked, watching as Reno's pout increased but in annoyance. "When I say that we're partners in life, I mean that Roxas is my boyfriend." He said as softly as he could, waiting for a reaction._

_"Really?" Reno asked, titling his head to the side. "Like you and Mom were before the bad fight?" He mumbled._

_Axel smiled sadly, remembering that he and his wife started fighting because of his request to divorce and never noticed that Reno was in the room until a chair thrown by Pamela, his wife had hit him by mistake and he cried out in pain, startling his parents. Since then the boy had always talked, when he talked, about that fight as the bad fight. "Yeah, like we were before that fight."_

_"But you're not going to fight, are you?"_

_Roxas smiled and shook his head. "No, we are not going to fight." He tranquilized the boy, shaking his head. "...as long as your Dad doesn't flirt with cute girls and boys." The blond smacked his lover playfully, snatching a small laugh from Reno._

_"You're so mean to me..." Axel pouted, rubbing his injured head with a childish look on his still young features._

_Reno grinned, resting against his father's chest. "I got myself a new mommy!" He giggled as Axel burst into loud laughs as Roxas' right eye started to twitch._

_"Stay with your mommy while I'm going to see who's knocking at the door." The older redhead chuckled, sitting the boy on the couch and walking calmly out of the living room._

_"It's probably Mom coming to pick me up." Reno pouted, falling on Roxas lap with a big sigh._

_Roxas look uncertain at the small boy on top of him. Could he have accepted him so quickly? "You don't mind that I date your father?" He asked lowly, placing a hand on the small boy's forehead._

_Reno shook his head, giggling. "Red, your Mom's here to pick you up." Axel said, entering the living room again as the small boy whined that he didn't want to go. "You have to, kid. You know that I would love to have you here with me but our weekend ended." He said softly, knelling beside the couch where his son was brooding._

_The boy hugged his knees close. "But Mom doesn't like me." He whined loudly enough for Roxas and Axel to hear him._

_The older redhead shook his head, taking Reno's hands on his large ones. "Pamela's your mother. She naturally loves you and she will never stop loving you." He said gently, rubbing the back of Reno's hands with his thumbs. "It's only a week, Reno. And next week, Friday is national holiday so we get to spend a bigger weekend than this one."_

_"And guess where we're going to take you." Roxas smiled at the boy, showing his white pearls._

_Reno shook his head, not knowing where his father and new mother would take him. "Gold--!" Axel started._

_"SAUCER!" The small redhead finished, his face glowing with excitement as he flew and hugged his father's neck. "I love you two!" He chirped, bouncing and wishing it was Friday again._

_Axel and Roxas grinned widely at the boy. "Could you hurry up?" Pamela asked, appearing at the doorway exactly when Axel had grabbed Roxas' hand and gave it a loving squeeze._

_The older redhead looked back, getting up and leaving Roxas' hand. "We're set. And I told you to wait at the entrance, got it memorized?" He huffed, picking up his son's bag that was near the lightened fireplace._

_Pamela's eyes flashed evilly as Axel walked to her and she saw Reno giving the other blond a kiss on his cheek before running back to his father. A hand on Axel's chest made him stop before he could leave the living room. "It was for that that you left me?" She asked, pushing the man back into the living room and looking over at Roxas._

_Axel's eyes also flashed but instead of evilly, they flashed with silent anger. "He's a person, not a thing. And what if I left because of Roxas? What are you going to do?" He asked, daring the woman to do something._

_The blond woman gritted her teeth, shoving the man completely into the living room and locking the door behind her. "You're a freak. What a shame, what a shame... Traded by a **man**. I rather have been traded for a whore." She snarled, watching Reno hide behind his father fearfully and Axel growing suspicious. Pamela grabbed one of two swords that were placed on the wall of the living room, walking dangerously towards the men who had both placed themselves in front of Reno._

_"Put that down." Reno heard Axel say in a low voice before two screams, one of pure rage and other of worry pierced his small ears, scaring the shit out of him._

_"Dad!" He screamed, seeing his father falling to the ground, clutching his arm._

_"Reno, hide!" Roxas exclaimed, grabbing the boy and hiding him behind the main couch._

_Reno squeaked in terror, hugging his knees close as both men's voices continued to pierce his ears as badly as his mother's shrieks of hate. "You should have never left me for this piece of shit!" He heard her scream._

_"Axel!" Reno heard Roxas scream of angst before something big collided with the couch and made it fall back. The redhead boy only had time to put his hands over his head as the couch fell on top of him and everything went black._

"You're despicable, yo." Reno breathed, pressing his cold and sweaty fingers against his eyes. "My Dad was a great man. He was my father AND my mother at the same time because you were never there." The man said, surprisingly managing to stay calm.

"Your father was a monster." Pamela snarled angrily, bringing another of her fake sweet smiles to her lips. "He, he left me for some blond faggot! He threw my name on the dirt. I gave him what he deserved." The woman turned on her stool, leaning forward slightly to be able to nearly whisper on her son's ear. "They deserved that punishment I gave them because they were freaks. Freaks just **like you**."

_Reno came back to his senses completely lost in time as he blinked at the darkness under the couch. "Daddy?" he called weakly, his voice trembling with fear as he pressed his small hands against his eyes. "Daddy, help me." He whimpered, sniffling in panic as no answer came and the only sounds that could be heard were his breathing, his heart on his ears and the sound of wood burning on the fireplace. "Mr. Roxas?" He called too, starting to drag himself from under the couch on top of him with as much strength as he had._

_The couch was lifted a little and Reno could easily crawl from under it. He wished he didn't. "You okay?" Roxas asked weakly, one of his arms only hanging by a little bit of bone and skin and his black shirt completely torn by multiple slashes that drenched his white coat with blood._

_Reno wanted to scream at the sight, crawl back to under the couch and somehow manage to hit his head again so that he could wake up again but to his father's worried voice. "Mr. R-Roxas..." He whimpered lowly, placing his small hands over his mouth to fight back a sob._

_Roxas smiled a bloody smile, eyes starting to turn dull and empty. "Don't worry about me." He whispered so lowly that Reno had to lean forward to hear him. "Answer me, are you okay?"_

_The redhead child nodded, pretending to be strong until he saw a strand of redhead coming from under Roxas' neck. "Where's daddy?" He asked suspiciously._

_The blond opened his mouth to answer, instead coughing as the blade of a thin sword pierced his neck without mercy. Reno screamed in horror as blood started pooling by his feet and a strong hand grabbed him from behind."Stop screaming."_

_Reno looked up from Roxas lifeless corpse to his mother, glaring at her as angry tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. "Why did you do that?!" He screamed, struggling to break free from his mother's grip._

_"Because they were monsters!" Pamela screamed, sending her son to the floor and succeeding in making him cry out in pain."That Roxas guy was a monster, your father was a monster!" She snarled, the light produced by the fireplace giving her face almost diabolic traces. The woman walked towards the couch and grabbed her sword, taking it off Roxas' neck and sending it to the other side of the room. "Who's laughing now, huh?" She snarled kicking Roxas' body and making it roll off Axel's._

_"Stop it!" Reno screamed, getting up and running towards his mother, biting her leg hard and good before she could kick his father's corpse._

_"You stupid runt!!" Pamela cried, kicking her son away. "I'll teach you how not to mess with me." She snarled, running to the boy and grabbing his collar, keeping him against the floor as he wept in panic. This wasn't the mother he had known._

_"L-Let me go!" Reno cried, struggling to break free. All he wanted was his dad! All he wanted was to crawl under his arm and stay there, snuggling against his warm chest. Yes, warm because for Reno his dad was immortal, he would always be there for him like he had promised countless times! He refused to believe that he was dead "Mommy!" He cried louder as he watched the woman taking off her kunai from the fireplace and approaching the boy's face._

_Pamela kept a emotionless expression as she pressed the hot blade against her son's cheeks, not even flinching as his cries of agony filled the room. "You will learn not piss me off." She snarled making the same with her kunai on Reno's other cheek. "They were monsters. If you turn into a monster, I will kill you too! Do you understand?!" Reno cried loudly, nodding just to make his mother stop hurting him. "Good. Now, say a word about this to anybody and that person dies. Also, you get another of those." She pointed at his marked cheeks._

"You're the monster." Reno thought it out loud, turning to look at his mother.

"I'm not a fag unlike you."

"But you're still a fucking bitch." The redhead said loud enough for everybody in the bar to hear.

It took three whole seconds for Pamela to respond. "Reno!" Cloud exclaimed, abandoning his place on the wall to run to his boyfriend who now laid on the floor; blood, martini and glass all over the place and Reno's face where his own mother had smacked her glass. "You bitch!" He exclaimed, now sharing the same thoughts about the woman with his lover.

Pamela hyperventilated with anger. "Don't talk to me!!" She screamed, completely out of her mind. "You fucking faggot!" The woman yelled. It was Axel and Roxas, Roxas and Axel, the two all over again. "You're the monster in here not me! You're the fucking monster!! Just like your father was!" She yelled, ponting at Reno.

Reno put Cloud's hands away, sitting with his head low like a scolded dog. "I'm sorry." He said, shaking like a leaf in the middle of a storm. "I'm sorry; don't get angry at me, yo." The redhead pleaded, placing his trembling fingers on his scars.

Everybody looked quite taken back by the submissive behaviour of their friend but everybody was quick to react when Pamela raised her hand, ready to slap her son. "Let me go." She snarled at Tifa who grabbed her hand and placed it behind her back.

Tifa shook her head. "You crashed a glass against the face of a friend of mine, you're out of here." She snarled, pushing the woman towards the exit.

Everybody stayed in silence looking at the fallen Turk with interest. "Reno?" Marlene called softly, knelling beside the redhead.

"You okay?" Denzel asked shyly, bending down to try and look through Reno's red bangs.

"Kids, let's go." Barret cleared his throat, motioning with his head towards the upper floor and shooting a glare at the children when they opened their mouth to protest.

"Get better soon." They both whispered before leaving.

"It's better if I start cleaning this mess. I'm closing the bar earlier today." Tifa stated, changing the sign on the window from Open to Closed.

Cloud quickly shook his head, looking over at his lover. "I'll clean it, don't worry." He said nodding. "Just... Give us a minute, will you?" He asked softly and looked over at his friends. Reno showed no notice when everybody left to the upper floor, leaving him alone with the blond. "Reno?" Cloud called softly, crawling so that he was in front of his lover. "Hun, you're okay?" He asked, placing a hand on Reno's shoulder.

Reno quickly shoved it away, hugging his knees close as he leaned against the stools. "Go away, yo."

"Reno let me help you." The hero begged, crawling again and grabbing Reno's wrist gently. "I'm not here to hurt you." He reassured, pulling the redhead to his lap against his will.

"Lemme go." Reno whimpered weakly, struggling within Cloud's strong arms. "Lemme go, you'll end up just like Mr. Roxas so please, lemme go...!"

Cloud tightened his grip and waited until Reno got tired and fell against his chest. "Shh it's okay." He hushed gently, running his fingers down the redhead's hair as a loud sob escaped from his throat. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." The blond tranquilized as his lover's hands grabbed his shirt and kept him pressed against his teary face.

"My dad used to say the same to me, yo." Reno cried into Cloud's shirt. "But he ended up killed! By her, yo!"

The blond closed his eyes, resting his chin on top of his lover's head. Oh, he knew all of what he was talking about. He had known Mr. Axel, like he would call him, and he knew all of his and his father's murder. He had been 5 at the time but he could clearly remember his father's smile as Mr. Axel hugged him around the waist and his mother wished them luck with their new life. If only Reno's mother had been like his... Maybe Roxas Strife and Axel Sinclair weren't dead but living in a small house with a white fench somewhere, happy with their lives.

"I won't leave you. Ever." Cloud whispered, leaning against the stools with Reno still crying on his chest. "And that's a promise."

Reno punched the blonde's stomach lightly. "I won't forget that, got it memorized?"

Cloud chuckled as Reno used Mr. Axel's famous sentence._ 'I won't ever hurt your father, got it memorized?'_ The blond started cleaning Reno's wound. "I'm sure you won't." He said softly, smiling at the very end of the bar.

In that place, Axel and Roxas smiled at each other under Cloud's smile and started walking away_. 'They will be just fine.'_ The blond smiled softly, waving at his son.

_'I'm sure they will.'_ Axel nodded_. 'Now come on, we have some chick's ass to kick.'_ He grinned deviously, walking towards a very angry and crazy woman that as lurking around the bar, ready to jump at his son's neck once again.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

_'The Sinclairs would all be fucked up if it wasn't for us Strifes, that's for sure.'_

**_xXx_**

**_Theme: Mother_**

**_Word count: 4333_**

**_Ok, first thing: I like to imagine that this Pamela is Larxene's somebody XD and yes, those are Axel and Roxas from KH. I'm on an x-over wave, so what?_**

**_And I have the pleasure to present ya ma new use: Kigichi!!! –applauds and whistles as she points towards a pretty girl in the very centre of the room- She gave me most of the themes I have now :P and of course, do not forget ma other muse! Launch Shinra!!! –points towards another pretty girl- This drabble's for ya huns! _**

**_Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!)_**

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

Beach / Hula - WIP

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

**Mother (scene with Reno's abusive mother) - ****done**

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Bride!Reno - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW

Purple Nail polish – SWW

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

Glasses – SWW

Photo Album – SWW

Karma – SWW

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW

Addition – SWW

Breakfast – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Turkey – SWW

Cheerleader!Reno – SWW

Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW

Shattered Dreams – SWW

Horror movie – SWW

Reno without hair gel – SWW

Hidden Truth – SWW

Long anticipated answer – SWW

Shopping – SWW

Setting an Example – SWW

Left Alone – SWW

Boredom – SWW

**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**


	29. Cats PartII

**_Way of Living_**

**_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._**

**_AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD_**

**_xXx_**

"There, yo... Another one, be careful."

Cloud grinned like a small boy on sugar, picking up the newborn kitty on a hand as it mewled loudly in search for its mother. "No need to say that every time a kitten is born, Reno." He said placing the small being beside his already born sibling on a box papered with clean, fluffy towels.

The redhead grinned and wiped the sweat from his goggle-less forehead as Abby, their silver cat since the others were all given to the rest of their friends, started mewling loudly as to announce another small kitty that was on its way out. "Geez girl, how much more are in there?" He chuckled as the cat shot him a glare. "Sorry Abby, sorry... Go on, breathe, yo!"

The blond SOLDIER smiled tenderly at the small newborn kitties on the box as he cleaned them with another fluffy towel, carefully not to hurt them. "Sorry to disappoint you kit, but I'm not your mother." He chuckled as the older cat started sucking on his pinkie finger. Cloud carefully snatched his finger from the yellow cat's tiny mouth, turning his attention to the younger one.

"Yo, another one!" Reno chirped, clapping lightly as he saw the grown cat bite the placenta and starting to lick her kitty clean. "This one is so cute." He smiled, already seeing that its fur would be completely silver like its mother's.

"You also say that for every one of them." Cloud chuckled, watching as the grown cat laid still, breathing heavily but purring in contentment. "Congratulations, they're two boys and a beautiful baby girl." He smiled, picking up the small kitty.

"You sure made on hell of a mess, Abby." Reno smiled, scratching the cat's head affectionately "But well done, girl. Just, next time, try not to wake me so early in the morning, okay? Try to hold them until it's at least midday, yo." He joked, watching as Abby yawned and reached to lick her kitties.

"Hey Reno..." The blond called, still with the small cat in his large hand. "It seems like this one isn't breathing."

"What?" The Turk exclaimed, approaching Cloud's hand to his nose and seeing if he could feel a puff of warm air coming from the cat being blown against it. Nothing came. "Holy shit, it really isn't." He mumbled, picking up the kitty carefully. "Oh no..."

Cloud looked between Reno's broken expression to the kitty. "Isn't there any way to try and revive him? I mean, I know CPR..."

"That's it! God, I love you, yo!" Reno cried suddenly, kissing Cloud and turning back to the kitty in less than 2 seconds. "Laney once taught me how to make CPR on cats and dogs. Okay, here I go..." The blond blinked at scene and made a mental note to ask Reno why the hell the Turk had learned how to perform CPR on animals. Reno took a deep and calming breath before he opened the animal's mouth to see if there was something obstructing the way. Seeing that there was no impediment, the redhead lowered his mouth to the kitty's face and breathed two times, watching by the corner of his eye as the kitty's chest rose and fell. "I hope this will work, yo..." He muttered, turning the little kitty to its side and pressing its ribcage a few times before leaning and breathing again into the cat.

The blond SOLDIER watched with concern, holding his breath as he waited for a response coming from the little cat. Even Abby was quiet, watching as Reno tried to save her kit. "I saw something!" Cloud whispered suddenly as Reno pressed the ribcage again.

Both men waited and let out a laugh of relief as the small kitty mewled weakly, waving its fragile paws around in search for ground. "Welcome, little girl yo." The redhead grinned, turning the kitty and placing it besides its siblings. "And you're welcome." The man nodded at Abby that mewled in appreciation for his work. Cloud and Reno stayed quiet, smiling at the happy family right in front of them. "I **so** need to call Laney, yo! I bet she'll want one of the kitties but I'm too attached..."

Cloud chuckled. "Tell her that she can stay with one of the next batch." He said winking at Abby that seemed to understand what he had said and bit his knee gently.

Reno nodded and grinned, getting up and running to the kitchen, picking up his cell-phone on the way. "Laney, Laney, Laney, Laney!" He sang in the distance. "No, I'm not on drugs, yo! Abby gave birth this morning! Three: two boys and a girl!"

The blond man smiled listening to Reno's rants about his accomplishment before he turned his attention to the kitties and decided to lay them beside his mother so that they could be feed for the first time in their tiny lives. "Ya know what, Abby?" He muttered softly, petting the baby girl's silver fur gently as he remembered details of Reno's expressions during the labour.

He seemed so confident and tender, like if it was one of his own kids that were being born...

"I think you just woke my paternal feelings."

**_xXx_**

**_Theme: Cats Part II_**

**_Word count: 868_**

**_Cos everybody loves small kitties!!!!!!!! –Goes into AW mode- and sorry if Reno is a little OC._**

**_Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!)_**

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

Beach / Hula - WIP

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Bride!Reno - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW

Purple Nail polish – SWW

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

Glasses – SWW

Photo Album – SWW

Karma – SWW

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW

Addition – SWW

Breakfast – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Turkey – SWW

Cheerleader!Reno – SWW

Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW

Shattered Dreams – SWW

Horror movie – SWW

Reno without hair gel – SWW

Hidden Truth – SWW

Long anticipated answer – SWW

Shopping – SWW

Setting an Example – SWW

Left Alone – SWW

Boredom – SWW

**Cats Part II**** - done**

**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**


	30. MPREG Reno to MoroTheWolf

**_Way of Living_**

**_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._**

**_AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD_**

**_xXx_**

"It's been five months, yo... But I still can't believe that it indeed happened."

Cloud smiled tenderly, placing loving kisses on the redhead's face as they lay on their couch, covered by a soft blanket and just watching the fire burning on the fireplace before them as the winter's cold wind whistled on their windows. The blond shifted lightly, never loosening his tender embrace around his lover as he thought about how they had never really talked about what had finally happened 5 months ago, just concentrating in getting everything prepared for the arrival of their little bundle of joy. "Are you happy?" He asked softly as Reno rested his head on the curve of his neck. "Or do you regret it?"

The redhead grinned. "I wouldn't exchange this feeling for the world." He sighed, smiling as the female cat he had helped coming back to life many months ago approached them with a lazy mewl, sniffling the redhead's bare belly.

The blond smiled as Katie, the silver-furred cat, began licking the tiny footprint that could be seen on his lover's belly. The small foot of his baby... Their baby... He remembered the day he shared his wish with Reno. He seemed apprehensive at first...

_"A baby?" He had asked, biting his thumb as he played with Min, one of the newborn cats. "You really think somebody would let a gay couple adopt one, yo?"_

_"I wasn't quite thinking about adopting... I was thinking about one of our own."_

_"By asking a chick to be a surrogate mother?"_

_"No... I was thinking about onereallyof our own. Result of our love-making that grew on one of our bellies..." Cloud massaged Abby's head but only had eyes to his lover._

_Reno looked uncertain. "I don't know, yo... Is that even possible?" He asked, making a face._

_Cloud nodded. "It is, for someone who has mako running on their veins. Thanks to that, one of us will be capable to support life and give birth to a baby, our baby..."_

_The redhead bit his lip, deep in thought. "What about prejudice?" He asked softly after a moment. "Do you think our baby would be safe from the society?"_

_"Of that, I'm not sure. We'll be here for him, that's certain we'll protect him for as long as we are capable of that."_

_Reno bit his lip again, petting the three small cats on his lap. "Then I guess a baby wouldn't be a bad idea at all." He smiled at Cloud's sudden joyous face._

.. But eventually agreed to start a family. Cloud wanted to be the one carrying the baby, since it was his idea and he didn't want Reno to go through the hell that a pregnancy may be, but since they discovered that the carrier had to take weekly mako injections directly into the womb the doctors would have to put on his body, the blond had to give up and let Reno take the womb since he was mako-sensitive and the injections would probably send him into a mako-poisoning, most likely resulting on his death as it would be his third or fourth poisoning he would be forced to go through.

They went through hell, desperately trying to generate a small living-being inside Reno but without avail. Mako injections were painful and risky so, considering that, the gay couple was already thinking about giving up in their dream until the day Reno woke up pretty sick, only having time to run to the bathroom as Cloud shook him awake for their weekly meeting with the doctor, this time having already decided to put their dream inside a box and seal it to avoid more pain, emotional and physical.

_"What's wrong?" Cloud asked worriedly, hurrying to his lover's side and holding his hair back as the redhead emptied his already empty stomach._

_"I-I don't know, yo." Reno muttered, feeling particularly weak and not only because of the sickness. "My head's killing me, make the floor stop..." He whimpered and lunched forward as another wave of sickness hit him._

That was the day when they discovered that they had finally achieved their goal. For the next nine months, Reno would have to endure morning sickness, dizziness, office work (since Cloud threatened Rufus in case he put Reno on a mission and he ended up injured, making them lose the baby) and occasional pains that the formation of the baby would give him but it wasn't anything that the redhead couldn't take and god, he felt happy with it. Just to be able to feel a baby, your baby, inside yourself, moving and hitting you sporadically was the best thing someone could go through. It made you feel like you were needed and Reno, for the first time in his life, felt like he had a reason to live besides Cloud.

Reno grinned suddenly, taking Cloud's hands and pressing them against a spot near the fragile-looking footprint. "Just feel this, yo..." He said faintly, closing his eyes at the sensation.

Cloud felt his smile grow as he felt his kid's other tiny foot rubbing the skin under his fingers. "How should we name him?" The blond asked and kissed his lover's temple, rubbing his thumb on his swollen belly.

"I have a name in my head but I don't know... It's... unusual."

"Try me."

"Cleno."

The blond thought for a moment, watching as his son's little footprint disappeared when the baby changed position. "I like it." He concluded, shifting under the soft blanket and enjoying his lover's warmth. "Our little Cleno..." He sighed happily, closing his eyes and listening to the sudden cracks of the fireplace, to the wind blowing on the windows, the small cats' soft mewls in the distance and to Reno's soft breathing.

"Ya know... I wonder how he's gonna be, yo." The redhead said softly, already imagining a small blond boy, running around and grinning like a fool.

"Probably a loudmouth, annoying but still attractive and caring redhead with big blue eyes." The blond chuckled, being smacked by the Turk.

"Bastard." Reno chuckled too, pushing the blanket away and getting up with Cloud's help.

"Where are you going?" the blond asked, curious.

"Need to go to the bathroom." The redhead rolled his eyes. "Damn runt, always making me run to the bathroom ta pee. And, as a 'fuck ya present', he's already so damn big that I can't even see my dick, yo! Lame!"

Cloud laughed as Reno walked with quick steps towards the other division as he kept ranting about his inner demons and Abby and her three kits trotted after him in a straight line.

Funny family he would have here.

**_xXx_**

**_Theme: MPREG!Reno_**

**_Word count: 1067_**

**_To: MoroTheWolf_**

_**Couldn't help myself, MPREG is in ma system, eating ma brains! XD and I found this picture that inspired me to write this – www****. hoax****-slayer. ****Com SLASH ****images SLASH ****footprint****.jpg Hope ya like it, Moro :3**_

**_Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!)_**

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

Beach / Hula - WIP

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Bride!Reno - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW

Purple Nail polish – SWW

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

Glasses – SWW

Photo Album – SWW

Karma – SWW

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW

Addition – SWW

Breakfast – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Turkey – SWW

Cheerleader!Reno – SWW

Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW

Shattered Dreams – SWW

Horror movie – SWW

Reno without hair gel – SWW

Hidden Truth – SWW

Long anticipated answer – SWW

Shopping – SWW

Setting an Example – SWW

Left Alone – SWW

Boredom – SWW

**MPREG!Reno – ****done**

Laser tag – SWW

When The Fangirls Attack – SWW

Pups – SWW

Nightmare – SWW

Cheating – SWW

Blood – SWW

Exorcism – SWW

Promised Land – SWW

Island - SWW

**_If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)_**


	31. Birth to Kigichi

**_Way of Living_**

**_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._**

**_AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD_**

**_xXx_**

In a dark room, where only the moonlight would let anybody see what they were doing, Reno Sinclair snapped his eyes open with a raspy gasp, looking around in alert as he tried to understand why the hell he had woken up in the middle of the night. The redhead shifted a little, looking to his right side where his boyfriend was fast asleep, one hand tucked under his chin and the other placed on top of his swollen belly.

The Turk smiled tenderly, brushing a few strands of hair off Cloud's face as the man moved around during his sleep, shifting a little closer to his belly like if he was trying to cuddle against their son.

A wave of pain shot up his spine, making him arch his back lightly as he gasped again, hands flying to his tummy in alert. That's when it dawned on him. "Cloud!" He called, slapping the other man's arm and watching as he lifted his head harshly, blinking sleepily. "Cloud, move your ass damn it!"

"What iz goin' on...?" The blond asked sleepily, burying his face on his pillow again.

"Cleno!" Reno sighed loudly, slapping the man again and trying to sit, only to be hit by a new wave of pain. "The baby's coming, yo!" He said faintly, putting a hand on his head and thinking 'what the hell had I drunk when I accepted this?!'

Cloud jolted out of the bed, spinning to look down at his boyfriend. "What do ya mean?" he asked slowly, like Reno was some retard.

That pissed the older man to no end. "I'm giving birth, you dumbass! Get the overnight bag, like, NOW!" He snarled, throwing the pillow at his lover before a new wave of pain was felt. "Fuck!"

The blond made a complete turn on the same place, nervously looking around for the bag. "Where, where, where...?" He kept muttering, tripping on Abby and falling flat on his stomach to avoid stepping on Jin, their other small cat while picking up his cell phone on his way. "AH! Found it!" Cloud chirped, shooting up and starting to stuff it as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear. "Rude! Hey, err... Yeah, sorry about that, I forgot about it..." He laughed weakly, seeing that it was 3:47am. "Listen, I'm kinda in a rush so" Cloud winced at Reno's whimper of pain. He hated seeing his lover in such pain. "Could you make me a favour and call everyone to tell that Reno is giving birth? Yeah, he is and it's not pretty." The blond bit his lip as the redhead muttered a couple of murderous words. "Thanks Rude. Remember, everybody! I'm off to the hospital, bye!" And the man hung up, throwing the bag over his shoulder and helping his boyfriend getting up, managing to keep him standing as his legs gave up on him when another wave of pain hit him. "Hold on, I'm here."The blond warrior smiled tenderly, cradling his boyfriend in his arms.

Reno allowed being taken away in bridal style, wincing at the wet sheets on their bed. Fuck. His waters had really broken. "Cloud, yo?" He called as he rested his head on his lover's neck, biting his lip at the sudden contraction.

"Hm?" The blond hummed, picking up his keys and their jackets before closing the door of their apartment, walking quickly down the stairs.

"I'm scared."

Cloud slowed down, smiling tenderly as he ran his somewhat free hand down his lover's hair. "Everything's going to be okay, you'll see." He reassured, leaving the building. "I'm here and I'll be there for you, I won't leave you." The blond kissed his lover's temple as Reno whimpered in pain, clutching his shirt tightly. "Do you prefer going on the front seat or back seat?" He asked, pausing in front of their car.

"Front, yo."

The blond carefully laid his boyfriend on the front seat of their car, giving his hand a squeeze before slamming the door shut and running to his own seat, sitting down heavily and starting the car as fast as he could. "Just breathe, okay?" Cloud said, driving away from the building and showing Reno how to breathe, just receiving a glare in return.

The redhead strangled a cry, breathing deeply as the pain became more frequent. "You are so dead!" He roared suddenly, scaring the shit out of Cloud. "_'Let's have a kid, shall we?_' AH!" he snorted. "Yeah, let's break the damn Turk in half with the fucking pains!! ARGH!"

Cloud sweatdropped nervously as Reno started menacing him with violent stuff that he would do to him and to his Mr. Johnson once the baby was born. "I'll call the maternity to alert them that we're coming." He sighed as to change the subject, picking up his cell-phone and dialling the number of the nearest maternity. "... Hello? Hi, good evening. I was calling because my boyfriend is giving birth right now. Yeah, I made no mistake, I really said boyfriend." The blond chuckled humourlessly. "Yeah... Like I was saying, we'll need somebody waiting for us to take him to the delivery room. ... No, I am not joking." The blond sighed, looking out of the window as the trees quickly passed by them. "Listen, I do have a man prepared for a labour in my car! Do I sound like I'm fucking kidding here?! Hello? Hey!" Cloud stared at the cell-phone, gaping with fury. "How dare he?!" He spat.

"What happened, yo?" Reno asked with a whimper, wiping the sweat off his face.

Cloud sighed deeply, dialling another maternity just a little far away from there. "The nurse that picked up my call thought I was joking." He mumbled. "Good evening, hi. Err; my boyfriend is giving birth right now and--- Yes, I said boyfriend. It **is **a man who's pregnant. No, wait, please listen to me." The blond nearly pleaded. "Don't, _please_, don't hang up...!" Cloud closed his eyes tightly and closed his cell-phone. "On me..." He sighed, chewing his tongue. "Nobody will believe me!"

Reno actually cried, feeling the pains becoming greater and the baby kicking frantically the upper part of his belly. "We need to find a maternity, yo." He sobbed, pressing the palm of his hand against his eyes. "This hurts like a bitch!" He finished in a high tone, feeling a wave of pain hit him and run up his spine. "Ugh!"

The blond took Reno's hand on his right one, squeezing it and holding it as he drove, thinking of what he should do. He could go to a maternity directly and prove them than Reno was indeed pregnant and had gone into labour during the night but what if those nurses let the prejudice talk louder than their duties and refused to help his lover?

He wouldn't have time to drive to another maternity.

He also couldn't afford losing his boyfriend and his son in the same night. It would tear him apart.

"Reno, do you trust me?" The blond asked suddenly, fighting back tears as kept driving towards a maternity and Reno's curses and cries literally turned into pleads of despair. The Turk breathed like Cloud had told him to and nodded, squeezing his lover's hand harder than before. "Than I guess I found an emergency solution." Cloud said, having to free his lover's hand to pick up his mobile again. After he dialled the number he wanted, both men frowned as an annoying tune seemed coming from somewhere near.

_"Yes?"_

"Vincent, just where the hell are you?" Cloud asked, looking around as much as he could without crashing.

_"Above you, getting a lift. What it is that you want?"_

"I need you to help us bringing Cleno to this world." Cloud said swallowing hard and being met with silence. "Vincent, please. The maternities I called won't believe me when I say Reno is ready to give birth, I don't know what to do." The blond pleaded, looking to his side and noticing as Reno kept whimpering in pain but seemed so much paler and quiet than normal. "You're an ex-Turk, you helped kidnapped pregnant women giving bith."

_"Cloud, I don't perform c-sections in almost 40 years."_

"And you think that I don't know that?!" Cloud spat. "Reno's going into freaking shock right beside me, there's no way out for the baby!" The blond cried, taking deep breaths. "_Please_, Vincent."

_"... You have a first-aid kit in your car?"_

"Yes, I do."

_"Then pull over, I'll try my best for you."_

Cloud laughed with relief, pulling over and leaving the car, seeing Vincent jumping from its roof. "I don't know how I will ever going to pay you for this." He said, trying to keep calm as Vincent opened the door to Reno's seat and took a good look at the man.

"He went into shock; the baby must be suffering already." The sniper said picking up the other Turk and almost wincing at the small pool of blood on the car's floor where Reno's feet had been. "And we can't do it here." Vincent looked around; locking eyes with Cloud's pleading ones. "Lock the car and then hold onto me." He ordered.

Cloud did as he was told, grabbing Vincent's arm before his cape engulfed them and released them in a matter of seconds. "Where is this place?" He asked, looking around at the neat place.

"We're in my place." Vincent answered, walking to the only room of the apartment and laying Reno gently on the bed, checking for his pulse. "He's still strong enough to do this without too many risks." He nodded to himself, taking a big box from under his bed and opening it, showing bistouries, scissors and many other tools that could scare the crap out of any adult. "I'll go prepare myself. In the meanwhile, go to the kitchen and bring a bowl with fresh water, please." The sniper asked before Cloud left and he walked into the room's bathroom, cleaning himself and picking up a bistouries. "This may sting... I'm sorry Reno. Forgive me in advance." He apologized, taking a syringe off his cloak and giving the man a nice dosage of anaesthesia. The sniper was always with some of those around in case one of his demons decided to take over his body. That always gave him a lot of pains when he came back to consciousness. Taking off Reno's shirt, Vincent started making a bikini-cut on the redhead's belly before the man's lover could appear.

However, Cloud entered the room right on that moment, gasping in shock and closing his eyes tightly as he saw Vincent cutting his lover open. "Here's the water." He mumbled, walking around the bed and putting down the bowl with the liquid besides the other man before walking around the bed again to grab his lover's other hand that wasn't in Vincent's way.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Vincent asked, underlying the fat layers and starting to do an incision through the remaining tissue before entering the abdominal cavity. "You can wait in the living room if you want." He said, looking up at the blond who seemed like he could pass out at any moment.

"I'm fine, I want to be here holding his hand and somewhat letting him know that I'm by his side."

The ex-Turk nodded. "Very well then..." He said, studying the insides of the man beside him before smirking to himself. "No organs are in the away, that makes things easier." Vincent said, making a cut no bigger than his hand on the unconscious man's womb. Taking a deep breath and sitting on his knees, Vincent carefully putted aside the skin and smiled as he saw the nearly bold head of an infant. "There we go. Cloud, please press the top of the uterus gently." He whispered, carefully pulling the child as the blond pressed his husband's uterus as gently as he could. The baby boy, who once felt the fresh air, uncompressed his tiny lungs and cried for dear life, sending his father into a fit of happy and nervous sobs. "Come here and pick up the scissors, you need to help me cutting the umbilical cord, please."

Cloud sobbed once more, walking around the bed and knelling besides his friend who cradled the infant on his large hands. "Grab the umbilical cord. No, just a little lower. That's it, that way. Don't be afraid and clamp it with that piece of sterilized rope. Now cut it. It won't be painful for Reno or the baby, don't worry." Vincent nodded as the blond did everything right, despite his nervous. "Now pick up that blanket over there and here you go." The sniper smiled ever so lightly, looking at Cloud and memorizing the adoration and love visible on his blue eyes as he put his son onto his arms. "Now, with gentle caresses, very light ones, start cleaning the baby as I stitch Reno back together."

Cloud nodded as tears fell down his cheeks silently, smiling down at his now quiet son who had decided to open his big, oddly coloured (from as far as Cloud could tell) eyes and looked up at him in fascination. "Hey there, big boy..." He whispered, delighted as he carefully cleaned his son's baby skin.

"Have you decided his name yet?" Vincent asked, focusing on stitching the various tissues inside Reno back together.

"Yeah... Cleno."

--

"He won't answer to his phone." Tifa said, voice quivering with emotion as she ended the call to Cloud's cell-phone. "What if something happened with them?" She asked in the verge of tears.

"Maybe they went to another maternity." Barret tried.

"Reno always told me that this was the maternity where he would deliver his baby." Elena stated. "Something must have happened."

"They're here!" Denzel suddenly yelled in the wall of the maternity, pointing towards a black car that approached the building calmly.

"Cloud!" Everybody called when the vehicle pulled over and the blond opened the passengers' front seat door.

The blond emerged with a childish grin, holding a small bundle on his arms while Vincent left the driver's seat to take Reno's now half-conscious (due to a couple of elixirs) form from the back seat. "He's here." He said lowly, approaching the stunned group. "This is Cleno _but please, be quiet or he'll wake up!_" He begged hastily as the women opened their mouth to aw towards the sleeping baby.

"But, but who delivered him?" Elena asked, approaching her redhead friend and kissing his left hand tenderly. "Are you okay?"

Reno grinned like a fool, slipping from consciousness to unconsciousness. "My baby is born, yo. I'm super." He whispered tiredly.

"We need to take them inside." Vincent stated as they all walked towards the maternity. "Cleno was born at my place. Reno started going into shock and the nurses to who Cloud called wouldn't believe that a man was giving birth. Therefore, he called me and we had to make a homemade, urgent c-section." The sniper explained.

"Those bastards nearly killed my godson and best friend?" Elena snarled dangerously as Cloud and Vincent nodded. "They're dead. Rude, come on." She roared, taking off her gun and walking in big steps towards the building.

"I'm coming too." Rufus stated politely, picking up his gun and walking behind Tifa who had followed the other Turks in order to kick those nurses' asses.

"Cleno..." Reno grinned weakly, smiling at the small and asleep baby. "Meet your uncle Rufus. Be careful cos he'll spoil ya."

_--_

_-On the next day, by the early afternoon...-_

Cloud walked into the waiting room, smiling at his friends. "You can come in now." He smiled.

Everybody followed their leader, smiling from the bottom of their hearts as they entered the room where Reno was lying, holding his baby close to his chest with a expression of pure love on his handsome face. That was the baby who had kicked him during at least 6 months... To whom that tiny footprint belonged to. There were no words to describe how he was feeling. "Aww..." Everybody said as Cloud sat beside his boyfriend and introduced the baby to Marlene and Denzel.

"How are you feeling, Reno?" Vincent asked with a nod.

Reno grinned. "Just great, yo..." He said, brushing a finger across his son's baby face. "I don't know how to thank ya, yo." The redhead said thruthfully.

"It was nothing."

"You saved mine and my baby's life! Do ya think that is nothing?" The redhead laughed. "Now c'mere so that ya can hold yar godson, yo."

Vincent gaped very _unvincently_. "My... Godson?"

Cloud nodded with a smile. "You're more than worth it. And Elena is going to be his godmother, as you may have noticed yesterday." He chuckled, seeing the petit blond woman pat her gun with a grin.

The sniper approached the bed and bit his lip as Reno gently placed the baby on his arms. Both human beings stared at each other before the smaller one grinned and pulled a strand of black hair, giving his godfather his best toothless smile.

Everybody kept laughing and talking happily til a nurse appeared in the room and demanded them to leave with the exception of Cloud, since the baby needed to be feed and Reno needed to rest. "Ready for your feed, big boy?" Cloud smiled, holding the baby before passing him to his mother.

Reno smiled at his boyfriend's antics, holding his son in one arm and the feeding bottle in the other. "So... Ready for countless nights without sleep, yo?" He asked, giving his son 100 per cent of his attention as the baby sucked happily on his feeding bottle.

Cloud smiled. "Oh yeah, can't wait." He sighed dramatically and stared at his little family. So much love in just one small being... The blond grinned, running an arm around his lover and brushing away some strands of blond hair from his son's forehead. "You did well, love. You did well." He said tenderly to his lover, kissing his temple.

That was the happily ever after they wanted to be written on their little book.

_'And so, the two men, who had gone through horrible situations on their lives, lived happily ever after with their small baby._

_The end because life couldn't be more perfect for the three of them than what already was.'_

**_xXx_**

**_Theme: Birth_**

**_Word count: 3019_**

**_To: Kigichi_**

**_I just have too much fun with this little story XD_**

**_Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!)_**

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

Beach / Hula - WIP

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Bride!Reno - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW

Purple Nail polish – SWW

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

Glasses – SWW

Photo Album – SWW

Karma – SWW

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW

Addition – SWW

Breakfast – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Turkey – SWW

Cheerleader!Reno – SWW

Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW

Shattered Dreams – SWW

Horror movie – SWW

Reno without hair gel – SWW

Hidden Truth – SWW

Long anticipated answer – SWW

Shopping – SWW

Setting an Example – SWW

Left Alone – SWW

Boredom – SWW

Laser tag – SWW

When The Fangirls Attack – SWW

Pups – SWW

Nightmare – SWW

Cheating – SWW

Blood – SWW

Exorcism – SWW

Promised Land – SWW

Island – SWW

**Birth (sequel to ****MPREG****!Reno****–****done**

Can't stop the rain - SWW

**_If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 50 or 100 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)_**


	32. Secrecy to LS

**_Way of Living_**

**_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._**

**_AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD_**

**_xXx_**

It was in moments like the one they were living in that made them wish they could just run away like two teenagers in love.

The thing was...

They weren't teenagers but full grown adults.

And yes, they loved each other but their love was wrong in many ways (not for them because love is not nor will ever be a crime).

Why, you ask?

They **were gay**. They were once deadly **enemies**. But what really made them hide were **their friends**.

Cloud wasn't stupid as people labelled him. He knew, and could clearly see, how Tifa felt for him. Hell, he even noticed that Yuffie had a crush on him when they went on that small date to the Gondola. The thing was that Tifa was his best friend. The one on who he could count with whenever he was in trouble or needed a friendly shoulder to cry his sorrows.

Then his lover's friends added to the picture.

They were the Turks and Reno's only family. He had no-one else in the world to who he could call brother or sister. That's what Rufus, Tseng, Rude and Elena were to him: **siblings**.

One of the most important rules in a Turk's code is not to create any bond with enemies, be it current enemies or not. Reno clearly stepped on that rule as there he was: moaning Cloud's name as he lifted his hips to match each of the blonde's thrusts.

As their sweaty bodies rocked together in some random hotel room in a village where nobody knew who they were, Cloud couldn't stop thinking how would be possible for them to keep living like that:

Having secret encounters in the middle of the night, stealing small kisses from each other when nobody was looking, tenderly touching and brushing hands when everybody else was busy with something else.

Cloud was sick of living like that and he knew Reno felt the same.

They were both sick of hiding.

_"Shh, nobody can see us, yo." Reno shushed, locking the door of Seventh Heaven's basement before snaking his slender arms around his lover's neck and closing the space between them with a hungry kiss. "Missed me?" He whispered, breaking the contact and staring into glowing blue eyes. Many people thought that the eyes of the blond soldier were scary due to their unnatural glow but all Reno could think was that they were beautiful, painting his lover's pale cheeks with a pale green glow. Damn, if he thought artistically he could even describe Cloud's eyelashes like soft brushes that would be used to paint such a handsome face!_

_"You know I did." Cloud smirked, closing his eyes as he rested his cheek on top of his lover's shoulder. Both men stayed like that for a moment, just listening to their heartbeats and the noise coming from the bar as they held each other. Then, out of nowhere, both of them pushed the other away as fast as they could when a loud thud was heard behind them. Cloud and Reno sighed deeply and exchanged sad and exasperated looks as a cat Tifa had adopted days ago jumped from behind a few boxes._

They were both sick of risking.

_"Thanks for the help, boys." Tifa smiled, seeing the bar cleaned and shinning._

_Reno grinned and took a drag on his cigarette. "You're welcome babe. I'm always here, yo, I had to help sometime." He said smoothly._

_The brunette smiled in return. "You're a sweet." She joked. "Get yourselves a drink; I'm going to clean the kitchen. Be right back."_

_Cloud and Reno watched the woman walk away until she disappeared from sight. "You're always here, you had to help sometime? Pretty smooth..." The blond chuckled, getting up from his stool and leaning over the counter, reaching for the sake._

_Reno grinned and looked around to make sure nobody was near before smacking playfully his lover's butt. "You know smooth is my middle name. Like Re-smooth-no." He said softly, chuckling as Cloud looked over his shoulder to glare at him._

_"Yeah, sure, whatever..." The blond sighed with a small hint of a smile playing on his lips as he put the sake on top of the counter and picked up two ochoko (1). The Turk waited until Cloud had settled himself back on his stool before taking the drinks away from his hands, placing them on the counter as he captured his lover's lips in a soft kiss, rubbing his face tenderly with his thumb. Cloud closed his eyes and allowed himself to kiss back before realization hit him. "What are you doing?" He whispered, placing a hand on his mouth and practically seeing himself trying to explain his and Reno's swollen lips to Tifa if she decided to reappear on that exact moment_

_"I missed you, damn it." Reno whispered with a sad pout, looking down at their hands and interlacing their fingers tenderly. "I'm getting sick of this."_

_Cloud took a quick glance around the room before leaning forwards and place a sweet kiss on his lover's exposed neck. "I'm sick of hiding too." He whispered tenderly, nuzzling the back of Reno's ear with his nose. "But you know what's on the line."_

_"We can run! I'd choose you over the Turks and you know it!"_

_"You were the one saying that the Turks were the only family you ever had!" Cloud whispered in a breath as his lover looked down to the ground, whishing he had never fell in love. "I don't want to make you choose, Reno... Besides, you know what happen to Turks who go missing. They would come after you and shot you on the spot!"_

_Reno nodded and looked up, resting his forehead on Cloud's. "I know, yo. I know." He sighed, closing his eyes as he reclaimed his boyfriend's lips once more._

_Both men parted hastily before they could really start to enjoy the kiss and reached for their drinks when steps were heard coming from the kitchen. "Tifa...?" Marlene mumbled, appearing on the stairs rubbing an eye sleepily. "Cloud...! You're back!" She smiled, running to the blond man who smiled back and lifted her to his lap. "I didn't hear you coming."_

_Cloud smiled, ruffling the girl's hair as she yawned. "It's pretty late and you were sleeping, of course you didn't hear me. Why are you up anyway?"_

_"Nightmare..." Marlene mumbled, rocking her legs back and forth as she looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry that I interrupted your talk..." She apologized, looking up at Reno. The men shivered, afraid that she had seen something. "It was just that I heard voices downstairs and was too scared to stay in the room alone..."_

_Reno smiled and shook his head. "It's okay, pipsqueak. We were just having a drink after all and I was already about to leave, yo."_

_"Aww..." Marlene pouted. "You always leave when I arrive!" She complained and blushed, hiding her face on Cloud's shirt._

_"Is that make-up on your face or you're blushing?" The blond man teased before Marlene jabbed his ribs, exclaiming that she did not have a crush on the redhead and confirming Cloud's thoughts._

_Reno smiled but inside was freezing. It broke him every time he would have to pretend that he had nothing going on with the man he cared for the most._

Lips meet tongues and even teeth as both man groaned into each other's mouth and rocked together in a seductive dance, desperately seeking for release, for a way out from their problems.

They wanted to be **free**. They were sick of secrecies on the behalf of their friends and other people. What about them? How did they feel? Did anybody ever thought about how they felt? **No**. Pure and simple: no, they didn't, and would never do until they decided to let their mask fall and announce_ 'screw the world, three cheers for guy love!'_

Both men suddenly cried each other's names, arching and panting at the blissful sensation that crept inside them before they collapsed onto each other's arms, becoming one sweaty, tired but content mass of entangled limbs.

Everything was so beautiful during those moments; it felt so... so _right_ to be with the one you loved, even if that one was of the same gender as you. _It was during those moments that you realised..._

"Ne... Cloud...?"

"Hmm...?"

"Secrecy is good and all but...

_Screw the world, yo."_

**_xXx_**

**_Theme: Secrecy_**

**_Word count: 1410_**

_**To: Launch****Shinra**_

_**(1****Ochoko is a small round glass that Japanese use to drink sake.**_

**_I probably screw the concept of this drabble, forgiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive me launch Dx, but I somewhat like the paragraph of 'screw the world blah blah crap' thing XD It kinda reminded me of my last arguments with my father._**

**_Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!)_**

_Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)_

_Beach / Hula - WIP_

_Snowboard - SWW_

_Cinema - SWW_

_Dentist - SWW_

_Cherry blossoms - SWW_

_Fight / Break Up - SWW_

_Reno fight over Cloud -SWW_

_Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW_

_Aerith's Birthday - SWW_

_Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW_

_A date in space - SWW_

_Caffeine/Sugar - SWW_

_Kiss - SWW (AH, ya thought that weren't more uses for lips, mouth and tongue, HUH?!!!!!!!!! Aline, I'll kill you! D8)_

_Porn Collection - SWW_

_Videogames - SWW_

_Disneyland - SWW_

_Painting Lesson - SWW_

_Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW_

_Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW_

_Lotion - SWW_

_Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW_

_Kidnapped - SWW_

_Claustrophobia - SWW_

_Interrogation - SWW_

_Picnic - SWW_

_Bride!Reno - SWW_

_Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW_

_Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW_

_Concert - SWW_

_Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW_

_Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW_

_Vacation - SWW_

_Reno's twin scars - SWW_

_Pets - SWW_

_Song - SWW_

_Dinner - SWW_

_Teddy bear - SWW_

_Birthday - SWW_

_Stalker - SWW_

_Spin the Bottle – SWW_

_Seduction – SWW_

_Proposal – SWW_

_Cutter – SWW_

_Dead Pet – SWW_

_Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW_

_Purple Nail polish – SWW_

_Gift – SWW_

_I'm Fine – SWW_

_New Year – SWW_

_Comparison – SWW_

_Glasses – SWW_

_Photo Album – SWW_

_Karma – SWW_

_Hugs – SWW_

_Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW_

_Addition – SWW_

_Breakfast – SWW_

_Puzzles – SWW_

_Turkey – SWW_

_Cheerleader!Reno – SWW_

_Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW_

_Shattered Dreams – SWW_

_Horror movie – SWW_

_Reno without hair gel – SWW_

_Hidden Truth – SWW_

_Long anticipated answer – SWW_

_Shopping – SWW_

_Setting an Example – SWW_

_Left Alone – SWW_

_Boredom – SWW_

_Laser tag – SWW_

_When The Fangirls Attack – SWW_

_Pups – SWW_

_Nightmare – SWW_

_Cheating – SWW_

_Blood – SWW_

_Exorcism – SWW_

_Promised Land – SWW_

_Island – SWW_

_Can't stop the rain – SWW_

_Ramen – SWW_

_Zoo – SWW_

_Double MPreg – SWW_

_Purring!Reno – SWW_

_Senses – SWW_

_Pillow Fights/Feathers – SWW_

_Shadows of the Past – SWW_

_Cloud stalking Reno – SWW_

_Surfing Cloud – SWW_

_Electric kiss – SWW_

**_Secrecy – done_**

_Drunken Singing – SWW_

_Sister – SWW_

_Gondola – SWW_

_Baby issues – SWW_

**_If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 200 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)_**


	33. Crack

**_Way of Living_**

**_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._**

**_AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD_**

**_xXx_**

"Where are ma balls, yo?!"

"They're behind the couch in a black box." Cloud said calmly, picking up Denzel so that he could put a star on top of the Christmas tree.

Reno jumped on top of the couch like a little kid, leaning over the edge to grab a small black box. "Found it, yo." He grinned, straightening again with the box on his hands. "I love Christmas. All this rush to get everything pretty and stuff, the presents..."

"Tifa's food..." Denzel added to the redhead's list.

"Limit: SUFOCATION!" Reno yelled, jumping on top of Denzel and putting him on a headlock.

"Cloud, help...! Reno's molesting me!" Cloud kept whistling some Christmas song, happily wrapping the tree in decorative ribbons and completely ignoring his adoptive son's pleas. Reno was harmless after a—"ARGHHHHHHH! HE BIT MY HEAD!" Ok, maybe not.

"Will you two stop or do I have to punish you for ruining the peace that comes with Christmas?" The blond sighed, looking down at the two children on the floor.

"Sorry." Denzel and Reno mumbled, getting up and still glaring at each other.

"That's better." Cloud nodded with a smile, the grim expression already out of his face. "So, who wanna help me with the holly?" he asked with a huge grin, holding lots of holly on his hands.

Denzel disappeared in a flash of reddish-brown as the rest of the AVALANCHE crew appeared. "Holly, sweet...!" Yuffie chirped, stealing a few branches of holly from Cloud and starting to make fan-service around the house. "Vinnieeeeeeee...!" She called, running after the vampire man.

Vincent stopped abruptly and shot the ninja's toe, successfully stopping her intentions. "Do not approach me with that plant of the devil." He said, caressing Cerberus before sliding it inside its holster again.

Tifa suddenly gasped. "Vincent's under holly!" She exclaimed to everybody who wanted to hear, pointing to the decoration above the ex-Turk. "Who's going to kiss him...?!" The woman asked as Vincent let his head fall to his chest in defeat.

Rude blushed and looked at his shoes, blinking cutely, if that's even possible, at the coffin-owner. "Reno will!" Yuffie yelled, pushing Reno away from Cloud who stood there with his eyes closed, waiting for the supposed upcoming kiss under another branch of holly.

The blond opened an eye just to see Vincent sucking the air out of his lover's lungs. "WTH...?" Cloud whined before Yuffie jumped on top of him.

"Baby, kiss me ya gorgeous piece of man-meat!" the ninja exclaimed before taking a deep breath and attacking Cloud's lips, indifferent at the older man's screeches.

Tifa looked over at Cloud and Yuffie, sighing because she wasn't fast enough to attack the man first. "Oh well." She sighed, whistling and taking a small step to the right, approaching Cid slowly.

On the other side of the room, Cloud's ears perked at the sound of Reno's sudden squeal. The blond kicked Yuffie away and moved his jaw a little, making sure it wasn't broken before sitting and watching Vincent groping an ass that belonged to him and nobody else. "Grrrrrr..."

Vincent opened an eye to see Cloud looking at him with angry narrowed eyes, scratching the floor with a foot like a furious bull. "Oh snap." He sighed emotionlessly, seeing Cloud jumping towards him.

"Limit: CLOUD-CLIPSE!" The blond yelled, watching Reno squeal again and running away from Vincent who ended tackled to the ground by the ex-SOLDIER. "I'll teach ya how ta keep your hands to yourself!"Cloud snarled, sitting on top of Vincent's ass and pulling a leg to him. "SUBMISSION MOVE...!"

"Time out, time out...!" Vincent cried like a baby, slapping the ground.

"LET GO OF MA UKE!"

Cloud looked up to see Reeve in a dramatic pose, pointing a finger at him. "Your uke was kissing ma uke." He pouted, folding his arms and bouncing a little, crushing Vincent's balls. The vampire was a uke; he wouldn't need them after all.

Something flashed in Reeve's eye. "THEN WE, SEMES, SHOULD KISS EACH OTHER! IT'LL MAKE US EVEN!" The man hadn't even finished the last word when Reno kicked his balls with full force.

"Mine, yo." The redhead pouted, hugging Cloud possessively as Reeve sank to the ground, foaming from his mouth.

"Cookies...?" Shera asked quietly.

"MOTHER...!" Sephiroth entered the room, banging with the door and making some youthful (AN: anybody who watches Naruto knows what I'm talking about XD GAI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –Youthful fire burning in her eyes-) pose with his sword.

"Dude, broken record...!" Yuffie screamed, throwing one of Jenova's arms against the man's head.

"Mother...!" Kadaj and Yazoo cried, entering the room as well and joining their older brother who was holding the arm next to his ear.

"Mommy...!" Loz cried, being the last remnant to enter the living room.

"I can't hear her heartbeat!" Sephiroth whined, resting the arm on the floor. "I shall perform CPR!" He cried, sucking on one of Jenova's fingers and being mimicked by his younger brothers.

"That is SO gross, YO!" Reno said, waving his hand around.

"What the... We leave for coffee break and when we come back we find this party?! What are you guys, a bunch of 5 year-old kids?! Come on, everybody assume your positions ASAP!"

Cloud and Reno sighed, meeting each other's lips for the last time until the scene they were filming was over. "Go easy on Tifa, 'kay?" The blond mumbled, getting up still with his lips locked on his lover's.

Reno nodded into the kiss, stepping on Reeve's balls one last time before he got moved in a stretcher. "Sure thing, yo..." He grinned, backing away and leaving the scenery.

"Cloud, you're still decorating the tree with the children. And could somebody get Marlene already?! Tifa, you suddenly rush in like something really tragic happens, okay?"

"Okay." Tifa sighed, leaving the division with a pout. They were having so much fun when the director decided to appear!

"Good then! In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, action...!" The director yelled after a short man appeared in front of the camera. "Final Fantasy 7: The Christmas Tree Dilemma, take 237."

And life became boring again.

**_xXx_**

**_Theme: Crack_**

**_Word count: 1025_**

**_... Blame Kigichi._**

**_Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!)_**

_Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)_

_Beach / Hula - WIP_

_Snowboard - SWW_

_Cinema - SWW_

_Dentist - SWW_

_Cherry blossoms - SWW_

_Fight / Break Up - SWW_

_Reno fight over Cloud -SWW_

_Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW_

_Aerith's Birthday - SWW_

_Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW_

_A date in space - SWW_

_Caffeine/Sugar - SWW_

_Kiss - SWW_

_Porn Collection - SWW_

_Videogames - SWW_

_Disneyland - SWW_

_Painting Lesson - SWW_

_Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW_

_Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW_

_Lotion - SWW_

_Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW_

_Kidnapped - SWW_

_Claustrophobia - SWW_

_Interrogation - SWW_

_Picnic - SWW_

_Bride!Reno - SWW_

_Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW_

_Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW_

_Concert - SWW_

_Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW_

_Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW_

_Vacation - SWW_

_Reno's twin scars - SWW_

_Pets - SWW_

_Song - SWW_

_Dinner - SWW_

_Teddy bear - SWW_

_Birthday - SWW_

_Stalker - SWW_

_Spin the Bottle – SWW_

_Seduction – SWW_

_Proposal – SWW_

_Cutter – SWW_

_Dead Pet – SWW_

_Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW_

_Purple Nail polish – SWW_

_Gift – SWW_

_I'm Fine – SWW_

_New Year – SWW_

_Comparison – SWW_

_Glasses – SWW_

_Photo Album – SWW_

_Karma – SWW_

_Hugs – SWW_

_Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW_

_Addition – SWW_

_Breakfast – SWW_

_Puzzles – SWW_

_Turkey – SWW_

_Cheerleader!Reno – SWW_

_Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW_

_Shattered Dreams – SWW_

_Horror movie – SWW_

_Reno without hair gel – SWW_

_Hidden Truth – SWW_

_Long anticipated answer – SWW_

_Shopping – SWW_

_Setting an Example – SWW_

_Left Alone – SWW_

_Boredom – SWW_

_Laser tag – SWW_

_When The Fangirls Attack – SWW_

_Pups – SWW_

_Nightmare – SWW_

_Cheating – SWW_

_Blood – SWW_

_Exorcism – SWW_

_Promised Land – SWW_

_Island – SWW_

_Can't stop the rain – SWW_

_Ramen – SWW_

_Zoo – SWW_

_Double MPreg – SWW_

_Purring!Reno – SWW_

_Senses – SWW_

_Pillow Fights/Feathers – SWW_

_Shadows of the Past – SWW_

_Cloud stalking Reno – SWW_

_Surfing Cloud – SWW_

_Electric kiss – SWW_

_Drunken Singing – SWW_

_Sister – SWW_

_Gondola – SWW_

_Baby issues – SWW_

_Acceptance – SWW_

**_Crack - done_**

**_If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 200 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)_**


	34. BrideReno to Kigichi

**_Way of Living_**

**_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._**

**_AN: hey, everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD_**

**_xXx_**

"I can't freaking believe I'm doing this."

"Oh, but you can believe... It is really you who's inside that preeeeeeeeetty dr—!"

"DON'T say it, YO. I dare ya to say it!"

Elena giggled. "Aww, come on... Yesterday you were so happy about it, what's with the panic now?"

"I'm not... panicking, yo." Reno huffed, examining his high-wheeled, pointy white shoes. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

The blond woman smiled and walked to her friend, adjusting the veil on the redhead's head and fluffing down the red, flaming hair that contrasted beautifully against the white of the dress the Turk was wearing. "We still have time before the ceremony starts... Is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked in a sisterly way.

Reno swallowed and looked away. "I'm not sure I want to do this." He whispered, walking rather elegantly for a man who supposedly never wore high wheels towards the couch and sitting down heavily but careful not to wrinkle his wedding dress.

Elena walked to the redhead and sat beside him, taking his right hand on her own. "Reno... Yesterday on my place you were all smiles and hyperactivity because today would be your marriage with the man you love. You and Cloud have been planning this marriage since January, and we're in June. That indecision you're feeling is just your nerves getting in the way."

"It's not, Laney... All of this that I'm feeling can't be just indecision." Reno sighed, closing his eyes tightly. "I'm afraid of what's to come, yo."

"And what's to come?"

"You know how Turks' lives are... All full of secrets, dangers and death. While our lives were partially separated, I and Cloud managed to have a steady relationship. Now that we're about to join them, I can't help but feel that I'm putting Cloud in the front line of our most dangerous missions." Reno took a deep breath. "I'm afraid of coming home from a day at work and find him dead because of someone with a grudge against me." He confessed.

The petit blond woman smiled tenderly, admired by how strong her friend's feelings were. "Reno, we all know that Cloud is the strongest man living in the surface of this miserable planet. If there's someone able to survive any attack, it is him. Don't underestimate him: he knows very well in what he is getting into but he is doing it anyway and without hesitation. Come on; remember his determination when he proposed to you on the New Year's night!" She giggled, remembering how Cloud had announced to whoever wanted to hear him that Reno Sinclair was the love of his life and that, yes! The saviour of the planet was gay and damn gay for being with the man he loved! So gay that he wanted to spend the rest of his life beside the redhead!

And thus he proposed.

Reno smiled at the memory. "That night was great, yo..." He said softly. "And that is exactly the reason why I feel like I can't do this... I love Cloud too much to put him in danger because of me." He whispered.

Elena's and the redhead's heads shot up as music started playing, coming from the crowded church. "It's almost time for you to go..." The woman said with a smile.

"I can't do this." Reno said shakily, getting up and walking in circles. "Seriously, I can't do this." He whined, biting his nails.

"Reno, look at me!" Elena demanded suddenly, giving her friend a look as he dragged his eyes towards her. "Do you consider yourself strong?"

"What? What the hell does that have to do with my marriage that is about to begin, yo?!"

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

Reno puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "Yes, I consider myself strong! Happy?"

Elena walked to the redhead and picked up the redhead's left hand, shaking it right in front of the man's nose so that he could see the thin ring Cloud's placed on his ring finger on that unforgettable night. "Then you're going in there and say 'yes, I fucking do' in front of the priest, do you understand me?" She snarled. "You love Cloud; you admitted it moments ago on this very same couch... You also know that Cloud loves you more than anything."

"Laney..."

"Don't Laney me. You know it pretty well. Ever since you two got together, Cloud's not a moody bastard anymore. Actually, he turned out to be a pretty nice guy. You changed him and he changed you: you've matured since you two started going out."

"... Great way of telling me that I was childish before, yo..."

"Reno, just listen to me..." Elena sighed. "If you don't want to marry Cloud, it's your decision. I can't make you do something that you don't want, especially if it interferes with your life from now on. Just let me tell you my opinion..."

"...Go ahead."

The blond woman smiled. "You two complete each other. Believe me when I say that... If Cloud's not the one for you, then no-one is."

Reno stared at his best friend, sighing deeply before he dragged his eyes to the window connected to the corridor where he would be walking in a few minutes and seeing Cloud walking away with Vincent, wearing the biggest smile he had ever seen on his lover's face.

It was now or never.

He could either go to that corridor, walk right into the church and apologize to Cloud, saying that he couldn't do it and leaving the blond holding his broken heart on his hands or he could walk into that corridor, walk straight into the church with a big smile on his face and take his lover's hand, preparing to his definition of perfect.

"So? What do you say Reno? Is it today that you finally get married or will you step back and run away?"

The redhead sighed and picked up his bouquet. "I was never known to take the easier paths, was I?"

Elena nearly beamed with pride as she followed Reno to the church.

If there was anyone that deserved to be happy, it was her senpai.

**_xXx_**

**_Theme: Bride!Reno_**

**_To: Kigichi_**

**_Word count: 1030_**

**_Guys, if you haven't noticed, I changed my goal from the 100 to the 200 drabbles XD go ahead, give me themes! I know I haven't updated often but is just that I'm overloaded with school (my grades are falling apart D8)._**

**_And notice that the number of reviews has been decreasing... please guys, without reviews I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not... and believe me, often are the times when I'm hesitant to press the 'submit chapter' button because I don't know if what I wrote is any good or not. (And just for the record, I started writing 5 drabbles before deciding for this theme...)_**

**_Btw, gay means happy and I tried to play with the word in this... Did it work? oO_**

**_Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!)_**

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

Beach / Hula - WIP

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

**Bride!Reno - ****done**

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy bear - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW

Purple Nail polish – SWW

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

Glasses – SWW

Photo Album – SWW

Karma – SWW

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW

Addition – SWW

Breakfast – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Turkey – SWW

Cheerleader!Reno – SWW

Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW

Shattered Dreams – SWW

Horror movie – SWW

Reno without hair gel – SWW

Hidden Truth – SWW

Long anticipated answer – SWW

Shopping – SWW

Setting an Example – SWW

Left Alone – SWW

Boredom – SWW

Laser tag – SWW

When The Fangirls Attack – SWW

Pups – SWW

Nightmare – SWW

Cheating – SWW

Blood – SWW

Exorcism – SWW

Promised Land – SWW

Island – SWW

Can't stop the rain – SWW

Ramen – SWW

Zoo – SWW

Double MPreg – SWW

Purring!Reno – SWW

Senses – SWW

Pillow Fights/Feathers – SWW

Shadows of the Past – SWW

Cloud stalking Reno – SWW

Surfing Cloud – SWW

Electric kiss – SWW

Drunken Singing – SWW

Sister – SWW

Gondola – SWW

Baby issues – SWW

Acceptance – SWW

Slowly Dying Inside – SWW

Darker side – SWW

Silence – SWW

Death – SWW

Dying – SWW

Drowning – SWW

Rage – SWW

Dreams – SWW

Love – SWW

Flower - SWW

**_If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 200 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)_**


	35. Flowers

**_Way of Living_**

_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._

_**AN: hey, **everyone was doing a collection of drabbles so I thought... why not? XDXD_

**_xXx_**

Reno walked towards his and Cloud's room, his body numb all over from his latest mission. He had beaten his record: he had killed an entire family without even blinking.

Usually he would think twice before he did it...

He always wondered why his lover was still with him; how he could even trust him enough to sleep on the same bed with him. Yes, Cloud knew exactly what he had to do for a living... How his hands were stained with innocent blood.

Yet, he would always welcome him with a warm smile that he only showed to him or the children and pull him to his toned chest, sighing happily as he rested his cheek on the redhead's slim shoulder.

He would always say that he loved him like he had never loved before.

And that was what Reno was finding hard to understand: how could someone love a cold-blooded murderer so deeply?

The redhead just sighed and decided to reflect on it some other day: he was too tired to even keep his eyes open for more than a few more minutes. Reno walked into the room without making a noise, directed towards the bathroom so that he could take off the smell of blood and death from his skin as he watched Cloud curled under the sheets and covers, his mouth slightly open as he slept soundlessly with one hand tucked under his head and the other extended towards the redhead's pillow as if he had been waiting for him all night.

Reno smiled fondly: yes, that was what probably happened. Cloud always waited for him to come back from his missions.

After the bath, the redhead struggled to get to the kitchen, feeling his empty stomach overwhelming just slightly his drowsiness and exhaustion. 'Oh yeah, this is heaven, yo...' He grinned in the dark, smelling the plate of food waiting for him in the microwave, begging to be heated and devoured.

If Cloud Strife wasn't a delivery boy, he would be a cook. And a good one at that...

Grinning deviously at his now heated food, Reno sat down at the kitchen's table munching and nearly moaning as the food made its way to his stomach. The Turk scanned the cosy place, feeling his heart warming as he took on his surroundings...

That was the doorway where he would lean to until Cloud lifted his gorgeous eyes from the stove and notice him for the first time in the day, giving him a small greeting smile.

Oh, and that would be the spot near the window where he would curl his arms around Cloud's slim waist and press their lips together for a few long sweet moments, just being there as their breakfast burnt and they couldn't care less about it, there, in each other's arms.

Reno looked down and smiled at his plate, digging the rest of his late dinner before placing the dishes on the washing-machine.

That's when he noticed something on the table that he hadn't noticed before.

A bouquet of white roses, right in the middle of the table with a card placed neatly beside it.

The redhead frowned lightly and made his way to it, smiling at the flowers and picking up the card gently as he noticed that something was off about one of the roses: one of them was made of plastic.

Intrigued, Reno opened the card as he rested his hip against the table:

_Since tomorrow I'll be the one who has to go away in a delivery, I'll give you twelve roses._

_Eleven real and one made of plastic._

_If something happens to me (or not), always remember that I will always love you until the very last of the twelve flowers dies._

_Cloud XxxX_

The redhead grinned, placing the card back down at the table before picking up the flowers carefully and moving them to a jar so that they would keep healthy, even if for just a few more days. Reno sighed contently and walked back to his room, only to find his lover looking at him sleepily, lifting himself to a sitting position as he yawned. "Sorry if I was the one who woke ya up, babe..." He apologized, walking towards the bed and sliding inside the covers held up by his boyfriend.

Cloud only smiled, lying back on the bed and pressing a sweet kiss on his lover's soft neck. "It's okay... At least I get to cuddle." He chuckled, tucking his head under Reno's chin and resting his two arms against his chest, wanting to get as warm as he could within his love's arms on that cold night.

Reno smiled tenderly, rubbing small comforting circles on the blonde's back as he took on the green apple's scent of Cloud's shampoo. He just stayed still; watching as the other man's breathing slowed and steadied, indicating that he had fallen back asleep. The redhead smiled again, closing his eyes as he shifted a little without waking up his lover and he tried to change the position on which their tangled legs had fallen to. "So that ya know..." He whispered softly, rubbing a tender thumb against the blonde's baby cheek. "I loved the flowers and I love ya too, ya moron. Next time, try giving them to me personally, it'll be more romantic, yo."

Cloud just blushed and cracked one eye open, letting his sleeping mask fall.

He **so** failed at romance...

**_xXx_**

**_Theme: Flowers_**

**_Word count: 910_**

**_I just know that this was asked by someone but I can't find/remember by whom! D8 sorry! This is fer you!_**

_**Here**** are the themes already done and waiting to be done**** (I'll be removing the ones already done!)**_

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

Beach / Hula - WIP

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy bear - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW

Purple Nail polish – SWW

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

Glasses – SWW

Photo Album – SWW

Karma – SWW

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW

Addition – SWW

Breakfast – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Turkey – SWW

Cheerleader!Reno – SWW

Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW

Shattered Dreams – SWW

Horror movie – SWW

Reno without hair gel – SWW

Hidden Truth – SWW

Long anticipated answer – SWW

Shopping – SWW

Setting an Example – SWW

Left Alone – SWW

Boredom – SWW

Laser tag – SWW

When The Fangirls Attack – SWW

Pups – SWW

Nightmare – SWW

Cheating – SWW

Blood – SWW

Exorcism – SWW

Promised Land – SWW

Island – SWW

Can't stop the rain – SWW

Ramen – SWW

Zoo – SWW

Double MPreg – SWW

Purring!Reno – SWW

Senses – SWW

Pillow Fights/Feathers – SWW

Shadows of the Past – SWW

Cloud stalking Reno – SWW

Surfing Cloud – SWW

Electric kiss – SWW

Drunken Singing – SWW

Sister – SWW

Gondola – SWW

Baby issues – SWW

Acceptance – SWW

Slowly Dying Inside – SWW

Darker side – SWW

Silence – SWW

Death – SWW

Dying – SWW

Drowning – SWW

Rage – SWW

Dreams – SWW

Love – SWW

**Flower ****–****done**

Their Phobias – SWW

Drunk!Reno – SWW

Night on Town – SWW

Pirates – SWW

Schizophrenia – SWW

Morning – SWW

Santa!Cloud - SWW

_**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the ****200**** drabbles!**** (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**_


	36. Cheating CheatingCloud

_**Way of Living**_

_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._

_**xXx**_

"It's over, yo."

Cloud simply stared at me, letting his already large baby blue eyes widen with shock. "What?" He asked.

**I can't bite my tongue forever**

**While you try to play it cool**

**You can hide behind your stories**

**But don't take me for a fool**

"Don't play stupid nor take me as one. It's over Cloud." I said, looking above my _supposed_ lover's shoulder, unable to look into those guilty eyes. He knew that I knew but he wasn't giving up.

"What do you mean?" He exclaimed, getting up and swallowing hard: a sign of _fear_; **guilt**. "Why, what did I do?"

**You look so innocent**

**But the guilt in your voice gives you away**

**Yeah you know what I mean**

I stuffed my hand into my pocket and took out a small paper folded carefully by someone that wasn't me. "I found this, on the floor of _our_ bedroom." I said, unfolding it without taking my eyes away from Cloud's. His pupils had enlarged in fear of having his cover blown up. "It says 'I _couldn't talk with you a while ago, Cid was glued to my leg. Will you meet me on my apartment in an hour? Much love from your Valentine._ '" I read carefully, fighting to keep my voice steady.

I wanted to scream, to hit him, to ask what I had done wrong to deserve this.

**Your love is just a lie **

**(Lie)**

**It's nothing but a lie **

**(Lie)**

**You're nothing but a lie**

"I never knew Vincent was such a good poet, did you yo?" I let out a broken chuckle, squeezing the paper tightly in my hand before sending it flying towards the floor.

Cloud watched the paper hit the ground. "I can explain..." He started softly.

"How was the sensation?" I cut his words, backing away a few steps. "The feeling of excitement due to the risk of getting caught in the moment, of kissing him while I was at home, waiting for you to come back from one of your surprisingly long deliveries, huh?" I laughed, almost falling into despair. "Did it felt good to** fuck** him while I was all alone, thinking that you were working too much and that someday those long deliveries could end up in disaster?!"

**I fall asleep by the telephone**

**Its 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone**

**Tell me where have you been?**

**--**

**How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you?**

**And do you think about me when he fucks you?**

**Could you be more obscene?**

"Reno, try to calm down..." Cloud asked almost sadly, taking a few steps forward and reaching to sooth me.

My reaction was to step forward too but only to press a fist against his left cheek, listening to the satisfying crack as they collided. "I don't wanna hear." I hissed.

"I can explain!" He exclaimed, running out of patience and getting up gingerly, spitting a broken tooth together with a mouthful of blood. "Just try to listen to me!" The blond asked.

"Listen to you, yo?! What the hell will ya explain?! What lie will you tell me?! That you were drunk?! That it was a stupid accident?!" I yelled, finally losing my posture. "Vincent wouldn't get involved with some random person and he talks about LOVE in that fucking little note! You were double-dating in my back: how can there be an excuse for that?!"

**So don't try to say you're sorry**

**Or try to make it right**

**Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.**

This time Cloud stayed silent for a moment. "I just wanted to feel." He whispered.

"What did you want to feel? My heart crushing between your fingers, is that it?! I put so much into this relationship, damn it! I went against my boss; I got suspended cos of our relationship, I lost count of how many times I almost got killed for those stupid Jenovaism-followers because of you!!! And for what?!" I shrieked.

"I was going to stop it..." Cloud defended, seeing his only serious relationship escape between his fingers like water.

"Oh really...? And when?! No, don't tell me, yo! I bet that you would leave when you had grown tired of fucking Valentine!"

**You can tell me that there's nobody else**

**(But I feel it)**

**You can tell me that you're home by yourself**

**(But I see it)**

**You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want**

**But I know, I know,**

**Your love is just a lie**

I breathed heavily, keeping my eyes on the floor as I fought to keep my emotions in check: I was a Turk; I was a master in disguising my emotions! "I want you to pick up your stuff and get the hell away from here, _from me_. Now, yo." I said weakly, nodding towards the corridor leading to the bedrooms.

"Please, it was just a stupid mistake, don't--!"

"I said LEAVE." I roared and the EMR chained to my wrist let out a few lightning sparkles.

I saw the blond fall silent and obediently turn towards the room, disappearing from view after a few careful steps. It was hurting so much having to kick him out but I just won't forgive him, I just can't...

I gave up so much; lost so much. I almost got unemployed, AVALANCHE hates me for corrupting their leader and my parents won't talk to me ever since I told them I had the saviour of the world as a lover...

And what does Cloud? He goes and gets into Vincent's pants. Or get Vincent into his pants, I really don't wanna know...

It hurts so badly...

"Just one more chance..." The whispered plead reached my ears with such fake grief that I almost burst into tears. He was so false: his smile, the stupid _loving_ words whispered on my ear... "I, I was confused..."

"And everything is clear now, from a fucking moment to another?" I growled, looking up with teary eyes. "Leave, now. I can't keep looking at yer face, just disappear from my sight and never appear in front of me again. Just run to your little bitch and be happy, yo." I hissed, opening the door with an angry movement.

"Reno..." Cloud sighed tiredly but he wasn't able to finish his sentence since his cell phone started ringing on my pocket.

"Oh yeah, I was forgetting about this." I rolled my eyes. I had really forgotten the other proof that kept telling me that the blond wasn't sorry at all, but just playing with my emotions over and over again.

So much for the poor blond guy who had gone through hell and that was so, oh so _innocent_.

"Nice photos you have there." I growled, not even caring when my voice cracked. "Vince sure is hot when curled against your side." I threw the phone at Cloud, not wanting to see the proof of his unfaithfulness on its background. "Get out, yo."

Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said, stuffing the mobile into his pocket and grabbing a handful of my red hair before crashing his lips against mine.

I wanted to struggle but I couldn't find the strength to do so: his lips were so warm, so soft but at the same time so cold, so disgusting.

When he finally decided to broke the kiss, tears were already making their way down my flushed cheeks. "You're going to miss me when I'm gone." He said so coldly on my ear that I felt like something inside me had broken. "But when you do, it'll be too late." Cloud growled, releasing me with a push. "You were a good fuck Reno; nothing more." And he left.

And with him, a big part of my heart died too.

**Your love is just a lie**

_**xXx**_

**Theme: Cheating**

**Word count: 1380**

**Lyrics by **Simple PlanYour Love Is A Lie**. And yes, I love the album, you-know-who. XD And I'm struggling to raise my grades at the same time I struggle to write these drabbles and the chapters of all of my other fanfics. Please be patient XD **

**Yeah, shitty ending. Sorry fer that.**

**By the way, I'll stop typing to who the drabbles are dedicated cos I would have to go look for the person's name on the reviews and that takes me, like, YEARS to do so. Sorry but know that they ARE for you! 8D**

**Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!):**

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - still waiting to be written (SWW)

Beach / Hula - WIP

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Kiss - SWW

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy bear - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW

Purple Nail polish – SWW

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

Glasses – SWW

Photo Album – SWW

Karma – SWW

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW

Addition – SWW

Breakfast – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Turkey – SWW

Cheerleader! Reno – SWW

Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW

Shattered Dreams – SWW

Horror movie – SWW

Reno without hair gel – SWW

Hidden Truth – SWW

Long anticipated answer – SWW

Shopping – SWW

Setting an Example – SWW

Left Alone – SWW

Boredom – SWW

Laser tag – SWW

When The Fangirls Attack – SWW

Pups – SWW

Nightmare – SWW

**Cheating / Cheater! Cloud – done**

Blood – SWW

Exorcism – SWW

Promised Land – SWW

Island – SWW

Can't stop the rain – SWW

Ramen – SWW

Zoo – SWW

Double MPreg – SWW

Purring! Reno – SWW

Senses – SWW

Pillow Fights/Feathers – SWW

Shadows of the Past – SWW

Cloud stalking Reno – SWW

Surfing Cloud – SWW

Electric kiss – SWW

Drunken Singing – SWW

Sister – SWW

Gondola – SWW

Baby issues – SWW

Acceptance – SWW

Slowly Dying Inside – SWW

Darker side – SWW

Silence – SWW

Death – SWW

Dying – SWW

Drowning – SWW

Rage – SWW

Dreams – SWW

Love – SWW

Their Phobias – SWW

Drunk! Reno – SWW

Night on Town – SWW

Pirates – SWW

Schizophrenia – SWW

Morning – SWW

Santa! Cloud – SWW

Kiddies Reno and Cloud – SWW

Apples and Oranges – SWW

Telephone conversations / text messages – SWW

Family portrait – SWW

Paranoia – SWW

Mother/father days – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Obsessive! Cloud – SWW

Housewife! Reno – SWW

**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 200 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**


	37. Kiss and Gondola

_**Way of Living**_

_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._

_**xXx**_

Cloud was nervous.

Oh, so nervous!!

Where did he have his head when he decided to go out with Reno?!

"Hey babe, relax, yo. It's not like I'm going to bite you at any moment." The red-haired threat grinned, winking playfully at the blond beside him.

Cloud whimpered mentally. There he was with RENO, of all people! The only (living) guy that could make him feel butterflies on his stomach whenever they exchanged looks; that made all the strength on his knees simply ran away from them as he flashed him a smile was there! Right. Beside. HIM.

The blond was even scared of simply open up his mouth and ending up saying something he shouldn't, ruining all of his chances with the Turk.

Against popular belief, Cloud wasn't a guy who wanted to be single forever. No, far from that... He wanted a caring lover who would always be with his arms open towards him whenever he came from a delivery, be it long or short. He wanted to be held during the night after he had some gruesome nightmare. More than anything, he wanted to be loved.

And he believed that Reno was the one right for that. But did Reno think the same?

He had no idea. "Where do you wanna go?" Reno asked, taking out his hands from his pockets and waving towards the various diversions of Gold Saucer.

The blond bit his lip, looking around and changing his weight from a foot to another. "You have stomach for a rollercoaster?" He asked shyly.

Reno grinned like a child on sugar. "You sure know how to please me babe!" He exclaimed, taking Cloud's hand and not noticing (or ignoring) Cloud's blush. "Let's go, yo!"

--

Cloud cursed his luck. "Why did I choose this crap?" He muttered angrily, getting sick of the two chicks behind him and Reno, squealing about how handsome the redhead was. 'Yes, he IS handsome but I advise you to take off your filthy hands of him, he's mine!' He wanted to shout but couldn't.

'_Because he will never be mine...'_

"Hey handsome...! Have I seen you before?!"

Reno flinched. "They seriously need to train their pick up lines, yo..." He chuckled and turned back. "Hey sweetie...! Sorry but could ya keep it down? I'm trying to have fun here!"

"Aww, why don't you come over here? It would be fun too... We know some ways that would certainly please you..."

Cloud nearly gagged. _'Shameless little fucking bitches...'_

The redhead sighed. "I'm sorry huns but I'm taken."

Cloud's face fell. _'He's taken...'_ He thought sadly and was beginning to decide if he should just go away or endure that (now) painful date before he felt an arm snaking around his shoulders and Reno's face came to view. "R-Reno...?"He stammered.

The Turk just grinned and leant forward, closing the distance between his and the blonde's lips.

The blond was suddenly in heaven; In the Promised Land... Fuck, wherever it was peaceful and beautiful and GOD, just amazing! Cloud fluttered his eyes closed and started to kiss back, ignoring the fangirls' whines and groans of disgust as he and Reno kissed for the very first time.

... Cloud simply froze.

That was the first time he ever kissed.

No, not even Zack had kissed him... All he got from the older man was a small peek on the corner of his mouth, nothing more.

Cloud whimpered and pushed the redhead away, aware that his face was probably redder than Red XIII's fur. With a swift movement, the blond released his seatbelt and sprinted away from the vehicle. "Cloud! Come back here, yo!" Reno yelled, trying to run after the other man but ending trapped inside the now moving trail. "Cloud...!"

--

"I'm an idiot..."

Cloud sighed, kicking a pebble. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, all that was left was regret.

Regret of having rejected those lips... That redhead that wouldn't leave his mind before and now that only got worse!

"Cloud!!"

The blond paled and swallowed heavily: that was it. Reno would come and yell at him and tell him how much of an idiot he was and how he would never want to see him again, and, and...! Cloud frowned as he turned around and stopped his torrent of thoughts. "... You okay?" he asked gently, crouching down to be at the same level with Reno, who was sat on the floor trying to regain his breath.

"NO!" The redhead wheezed, glaring at Cloud who looked away, ashamed. "I've been after you for ages, I thought you had left!"

"... Sorry." The blond whispered, shifting uncomfortably.

"Why did you leave that suddenly, yo?!"

Cloud scratched his neck embarrassedly, leaning against a wall awkwardly. "I... freaked out..."

"Seriously? How come I didn't notice?!"

"I freaked out cos that was my first kiss!" The blond shot, feeling all his blood rush to his face as his words sunk.



Reno blinked as he looked at the flushed swordsman in front of him. "First? Like, _'first kiss with a man' _or _'very, VERY first kiss'_ kind of first kiss?"

"Of the _'very first kiss'_ kind of first kiss." Cloud mumbled, wrinkling his nose: did he really say that?

The Turk mouthed a silent Oh of comprehension and got to his feet, dusting his clothes roughly. "C'mon." he said softly and a bit cheerfully as he took Cloud's hand on his own. "Let's go for a ride on the Gondola."

Cloud blinked and sighed, walking closely behind the redhead and ignoring the looks that they were receiving. He kept following Reno without a word, looking up as they got near the Gondola. "Two tickets please." The redhead asked to the lady waiting for customers as he removed his wallet from his back pocket.

"You don't need to; I can pay for my own ticket." Cloud tried to stop the redhead but quickly lost the fight when the fiery-headed Turk planted a soft, sweet kiss on his left cheekbone, rending him speechless.

"It's an apology-ticket." Reno said simply, giving the money to the woman and receiving the two tickets before leading Cloud into the small vehicle.

As both men sat, the doors closed and just few seconds later the Gondola started moving slowly. "You didn't need to do any of this." Cloud said quietly, raising a knee to his chest and wrapping his arms around it. Thank Shiva it was dark and Reno couldn't see his blush.

"It's okay, yo." Reno waved the blonde's words away with a gesture, smirking. "I fuck up, I solve it."

"You didn't fuck up, I did. I was the one that ran away remember?"

"Yeah, but I was the one that made you run away. I didn't know ya never had kissed!"

Cloud pursed his lips together tightly and hid his face on his knee, dying of embarrassment. "No-one knows 'bout that..." He said softly, listening to Reno getting up from his place to sit right beside him. "Everybody thinks I dated Aerith and that I'm doing Tifa at the moment..."

"What, you aren't?!" Reno grinned when the blond looked up at him with tired, glaring eyes. "Sorry, I was joking. A joke, got it?"



"Yeah." Cloud mumbled quietly, looking outside the window and watching as they got a plain view of the amusement park.

Reno gazed at the sight but felt his eyes being dragged to his companion's face, smiling as Cloud's face was illuminated by the diverse colourful lights and looked even younger than normal. "Are you mad at me?" He asked, scooting closer.

Cloud blinked and shifted nervously, swallowing. "... I wouldn't say mad."

"Then what?"

"I would say... Annoyed."

Reno sighed softly. "Sorry, yo... Those chicks were being an annoyance and... You were right there so I thought that a small kiss wouldn't hurt anyone... That it wouldn't hurt you, of all people." He whispered, looking down.

The blond blinked and placed a hand on top of Reno's head, blinking at how soft his hair was. "I... you didn't hurt me." He mumbled awkwardly, not used to comfort other people. "Cheer up, will you? I'm the one supposed to mop around here..." He tried to joke.

The redhead looked up and blinked, smiling and grabbing Cloud's hand gently, cupping it between his own. "Anything that I can do make it up to you?"

Cloud blushed some more shades of red, feeling Reno's warm hands take off his glove and interlace their fingers together as he studied his face and caressed the sword-callosities on his palm. "I..." he stuttered, swallowing hard.

"Yes?"

"I... You don't need--!"

"Can I kiss you?"

If the gondola's door hadn't been locked by the woman, the blond would have promptly JUMPED. "W-what?"

Reno wordlessly tugged at Cloud's hand and made him get up with an indignant squeak before pulling him to his lap and hold him there. "Asked if I can kiss you, yo." he repeated softly.

Cloud bit his lip, ready to kick the Turk's ass for putting him in such a situation AND position. And they weren't even halfway the ride!! "Reno..." He growled, trying to get up but finding it difficult with Reno's arms around his waist.

"Lemme make it up to ya." The redhead asked, straightening and nuzzling his nose against the back of Cloud's ear. "Forget the other kiss." He whispered. "I'll give you one that will be worth remembering, yo."

The blond shivered as his crush's hot breath hit his neck. "Fine." He gave up without much thought. "Just get it over quickly." He whispered, feeling Reno's warm breath leave his neck to hit his lips.

Reno grinned and examined Cloud's features for a few seconds before leaning forward and press his lips gently against the blonde's, smiling when the blond let out a low, long sigh through his nose and his hands, resting against the redhead's shoulders, twitched slightly. Carefully, the redhead licked Cloud's lips slowly and started nibbling on the lower one, managing to make the blond gasp softly. Taking the opportunity, the fiery-headed Turk pressed his lips fully against Cloud's and slid his tongue into the blonde's mouth, tenderly rubbing it against the other man's. Cloud shivered at the contact, slowly circling his arms around Reno's neck and adjusting his position on the redhead's lap, earning a moan from the redhead.

After a few moments they broke the kiss, panting against each other. Reno chuckled, listening to the almost inaudible whine the blond gave him when he leaned back on the seat. "I finished quickly as you wanted, yo." He shrugged; swallowing as the blond opened his eyes and looked down at him, gorgeous as the white lights outside made his skin even paler than usual and his eyes clear as water.

"Fuck what I said." Cloud said firmly, moving his hands until they were grabbing Reno's collar and smashing their lips together once more. Reno squeaked at the blonde's roughness: if he hadn't said that he had never kissed before that day, he would have promptly thought that it was all a big, fat LIE.

Both men kept kissing during the rest of the ride and didn't even notice, or pretended not to, as the Gondola come to a stop. The innocent lady, simply doing her job, took out her keys and unlocked the door to squeal like a madwoman when she saw the Turk and the swordsman devouring each other's faces.

Reno broke the kiss briefly and took out his wallet from his pocket, taking some money and throwing it at the woman who awkwardly caught it. "That is enough fer two rides, yo. Close that door and only open it again after that." He said breathlessly, grabbing the blonde's chin and, before their lips touched, the Gondola was back on moving once more.



Cloud broke the kiss not long after, still fighting to control his breathing. "Wait a lil' bit." he asked, resting his head on the redhead's shoulder to try and regain his breath.

He still had a lot to learn.

Reno smiled against the blonde's soft spikes and stroked his back gently. "Is there anything that you wanna say?" He asked, interlacing his fingers with Cloud's.

Cloud chuckled for the first time in that night and brushed his lips against Reno's neck gently. "I have a totally different idea about the Gondola now."

The redhead smiled and cupped Cloud's face gently, smiling up at him. "Yeah... Me too..." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss his new lover.

They didn't even thought about the poor woman that didn't know that those two men would be visiting the Gondola sooner than she had expected.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: Kiss / Gondola**_

_**Word count: 2114**_

_**Sorry for not updating in, like, n entire MONTH or more! I'm struggling with my grades so I don't have time to write, sorry.**_

For those who read Beyond Repair: HUGE chapter is HUGE. Seriously. I'm slowly writing it so I ask you to be patient. 

_**Until my exams are over, you won't be hearing of me again. Sorry.**_

**Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!):**

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - WIP

Beach / Hula - SWW

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW



A date in space - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

**Kiss - done**

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy bear - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW

Purple Nail polish – SWW

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

Glasses – SWW

Photo Album – SWW

Karma – SWW

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW

Addition – SWW

Breakfast – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Turkey – SWW

Cheerleader!Reno – SWW

Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW

Shattered Dreams – SWW

Horror movie – SWW



Reno without hair gel – SWW

Hidden Truth – SWW

Long anticipated answer – SWW

Shopping – SWW

Setting an Example – SWW

Left Alone – SWW

Boredom – SWW

Laser tag – SWW

When The Fangirls Attack – SWW

Pups – SWW

Nightmare – SWW

Cheating – SWW

Blood – SWW

Exorcism – SWW

Promised Land – SWW

Island – SWW

Can't stop the rain – SWW

Ramen – SWW

Zoo – SWW

Double MPreg – SWW

Purring!Reno – SWW

Senses – SWW

Pillow Fights/Feathers – SWW

Shadows of the Past – SWW

Cloud stalking Reno – SWW

Surfing Cloud – SWW

Electric kiss – SWW

Drunken Singing – SWW

Sister – SWW

**Gondola – done**

Baby issues – SWW

Acceptance – SWW

Slowly Dying Inside – SWW

Darker side – SWW

Silence – SWW

Death – SWW

Dying – SWW

Drowning – SWW

Rage – SWW

Dreams – SWW

Love – SWW

Their Phobias – SWW

Drunk!Reno – SWW

Night on Town – SWW

Pirates – SWW

Schizophrenia – SWW

Morning – SWW

Santa!Cloud - SWW

**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 200 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**


	38. Drowning

_**Way of Living**_

_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._

_**xXx**_

_I don't know what I should say right now..._

_Should I call myself stupid? Should I say that my kindness came back and bit me in the ass?_

_I don't know... You tell me._

"I thought ya said ya didn't know how to skate, yo!"

"I guess I'm a fast learner."

Reno growled and skated towards me, cupping his hands in front of his face and desperately trying to warm them. "Is there anything where I'm better than ya?" he complained, stuffing his hands inside my jacket's pockets.

"Yep." I replied, smiling. "You're better on bottom--"

"Oh, shuddup!" He exclaimed, hiding his face. "You're a perv, ya know that?"

"—and you know how to swim." I finished, poking the redhead's forehead tenderly. "I already forgot the little I knew."

Reno blinked and chuckled, snuggling deeper into his clothes. "Yo, ya better not be going there!" He yelled to the distance, glaring half-heartily at Denzel.

I looked back and sighed, waving my head at the boy. How did Tifa convince me and Reno to take the children with us to skate in the ice again?

... Oh, right.

She would tell the others where I keep my dress... Damn. If I didn't like it on Reno, the dumpster would be its new home when I got home!

"Denzel, you know that it's dangerous in there, don't you?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips and glaring with Reno.

"I know..." The boy whined and pouted. "But Marlene threw the ball too far away and it ended up there!" He said, pointing to a few meters away. Oh, there it was. The evil ball.

The round devil.

I turned to sigh at Marlene, who was latched to Reno's waist and giving us her biggest, cutest puppy eyes. "It was a mistake, I didn't mean it." She said quietly while my lover over ran his fingers down her long hair tenderly.

"We may forget the ball, yo. There's no way someone's getting in there." Reno sighed, waving at Denzel who skated unwillingly back to us.

"Why not?"

"Because that sign says '_thin ice'_." I explained, welcoming the boy into my arms and spinning us a little. At least, as much as I could without falling on my ass. "It may break if we go there."

"And we're alone here." Reno added, raising an eyebrow. "No-one would be nearby to aid us."

The children nodded and skated away sadly, having lost their toy. "They'll get over it." I said, circling an arm around Reno's waist when I saw his eyes jumping from the kids to the ball.

He sighed and looked up, resting his chin on my shoulder. "But now they look sad, yo."

"You know how kids are. First they'll brood and then keep going like nothing happened."

"Yeah but when we get to the bar, they'll tell Tifa and Barret and then they'll turn to me, thinking that it was MY fault, yo. Ya know those two! They're always around, trying to find an excuse to kick my ass away from you."

I laughed softly, nearly losing my balance as Reno elbowed me. "You're not serious, are you?" I chuckled, looking down at pretty much serious redhead. "... You are."

"Of course that I am! You know them better than I do, yo! Or don't ya remember already that prank they pulled on me? The one when they tried to make you believe that _I, Reno Sinclair,_ had put red paint in your shampoo?!"

"... That was the kids."

"... Oh... Even so...! You thought it was me and denied me sex for a month!"

I cringed, listening to the kids giggling. Go ahead; let them know of our private matters... so that they can tell Tifa when we get home!! "I already said that I was sorry, baby." I sighed softly, running my arms around Reno's shoulders and kissing his lips tenderly but quickly: oh I know that you like it, Marlene... You think that I don't hear your giggles when you see us kissing through the keyhole?! Oh, I do... That's why I ALWAYS throw my shirt to the door, hiding your view. Little perverted spawn of the devil... "If you're that worried, I'll go get it." I sighed, not missing the kid's expressions as well.

Reno blinked up at me and then at the sign. "... Nah let it be. It's just a ball, yo."

I smiled and skated around with him for a while, purposely bumping the other man and making him fall flat on the snow a few times, loving to see that cocky expression of his covered in the white sheet.

"Alright, enough...!" He yelped when I made him fall for the 6th time. "M'gonna get some hot-chocolate. Who wants some?!"

"I WANT!"

Reno sighed and smirked, taking off his skates. "5 cups then..." He grinned, turning his back at us and walking away to the slightly far away car.

That left me taking care of the kids. Twice I had to yell at Denzel to forget the damn toy until I got sick of hearing to his complains and seeing his pout towards me. "Fine, I'll go get it!" I sighed at last and got up from my sitting position, skating past the kids.

_I didn't see their hesitant expressions nor did I listen to their smalls 'don't, its okay!'_

_Maybe if I did... I would have noticed that the ice was slightly cracked near the ball. _

_But I didn't._

_And that was my downfall._

"Be careful!" Marlene yelled, holding her small hands to her chest. I could see she was scared so I offered her one of the widest smiles I could manage these days to reassure her.

"Don't worry, I'm near the edge." I reassured. That way if I fell, the water would be shallow and I could leave the freezing lake without problems. The problem was when it was time for me to get the damn ball... "Okay, no problems." I breathed, turning to the ball. "I can do this without consequences. If I do fall, I'll just, dunno, do something _god-like _and get away." I murmured to my buttons, slowly skating to the ball. "Who am I kidding...?"

"You're almost there!" Denzel exclaimed from his spot near the edge, torn between wanting me to go back and having his precious ball.

_At least you get the ball... I know that it was important to you. It was the last thing that you had left from your parents and that made it mean the world to you, kid..._

I grabbed the ball and sighed in relief, throwing it at Denzel and Marlene. "Now kick it back here and you lose it for real." I warned, having a finger. Now, I only needed to get ba—

"CLOUD?! Reno! RENO!!"

It was like my heart got trapped in my throat when I felt the ice breaking under my feet and the cold water hit my warm skin. It felt worse than Sephiroth's stabs. I yelped in pain as I managed to get my head out of the water and took a deep breath before sinking back in, trying to kick the heavy skaters off my feet.

_I still had so many dreams, so many plans..._

_But everything got flushed away in a minute or less._

_Every movement hurt, every thought was clouded... I could practically feel my skin freezing as I struggled to get back to the surface. I was seriously tempted not to fight and simply stay still. Maybe that way I would be warmer._

_But who was I kidding?_

_I had to get back, it was all so unfair. The kids needed me, Reno needed me... _

**I**_ needed Reno._

_So I struggled: something would come out of my effort, right? Maybe I would turn into a fantastic swimmer from a second to another, or someone would appear to save my sorry ass..._

Snort._ Who am I kidding again?_

_I could swear I heard shouting but maybe that was the cold's effects... I could barely move now, as the cold pierced my bones and my lungs starting screaming for oxygen. For as much as I fought, I could basically see myself sinking deeper into the lake. It wasn't the deepest lake in the world but it was enough to take someone's life._

_I could feel my eyelids become heavier. I was tired..._

_So tired..._

_I just wanted to sleep. Never mind the fact that I couldn't breathe, I was exhausted and could barely move now._

_I look up and see the ice returning to its place, colliding with the other broken pieces._

_That brought me back to reality. I had to get out. Out, out, OUT! I let go of a growl that stole me the last breath I had left and struggled to get back up, clawing at the ice's surface._

_But I had wasted my chances. There was no way out now. I felt like crying but the tears were frozen inside me so I could only close my eyes before something hard collided against the back of my head, stealing the last moments of consciousness that I had left._

"What?! What happened?" Reno asked worriedly, having run back to the kids.

"Cloud fell!!" Marlene cried, pointing frantically towards the 'forbidden' area. "He went to get the ball but he fell!!"

Reno cried out and ran around the lake, trying to get near to his lover. "Oh shit." He cursed, grabbing the fallen sign and starting to remove some broken pieces of ice from the surface to try and see if he could find his partner. "Cloud...!" He cried out suddenly, seeing the blond floating motionlessly a few meters away, blood slowly escaping through some wound on his skull. "Shit." He cursed loudly, getting into the water and hissing. "Marlene!" The Turk screamed at the little girl. "Go to the car and call the 911! Quick!" He urged, taking off his coat. 

Casting Wall on himself, the Turk took a deep breath and dived into the water, swimming as quickly as he could to his lover. Taking a hold of the blonde's shirt, the redhead turned around and swam back to the edge, nearly throwing themselves out of the water. "Cloud...?" He coughed, seeing the spell around him break and feeling the cold hit him full-force. "C-loud?" he stuttered, rubbing a hand against the blonde's cheek. Whimpering, the Turk approached his cheek to the other man's mouth and nose to try and see if he was breathing to find that not even a small puff of air came out. "Shit."

"I called them!" Marlene ran back to the lake, grabbing Denzel's arm and dragging his still shocked ass to the other men. "How is he?!" She whimpered, seeing Cloud's pale complexion and his nearly purple lips.

Reno ignored the little girl and took a deep breath, pressing the blonde's chest firmly while he counted the pumps mentally. "... 30." He whispered, pinching Cloud's nose and covering the blonde's mouth with his, breathing for him slowly.

"W-What are you doing?" Denzel whispered, hugging the ball so close to his chest that almost hurt to see.

"CPR." Reno answered shortly, returning to compress Cloud's chest. He had to live; he was the saviour of the fucking world for fuck's sake!! If anyone deserved to keep living it was his lover. "... 30." He whimpered, once more latching his mouth to Cloud's and breathing for him. "C'mon_, c'mon_, **c'mon damn it!**" The redhead yelled suddenly, pressing Cloud's chest harder.

Suddenly the blond convulsed and started coughing the water in his lungs, reassuring Reno whatsoever. "Is he going to be okay?" Marlene beamed hopefully, seeing Reno pick up Cloud and cover him with his jacket.

"Let's hope so, kid." The redhead whispered, hugging his blond lover close and smiling as he felt the small, shallow breathes coming from Cloud's mouth and hitting his neck. "Let's hope so..."

If anyone deserved to live it was his lover.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: Drowning**_

_**Word count: 2004**_

_**Okay, so I WAS gonna kill Cloud but I didn't. Thank me later XD I know Cloud knows how to swim but I always like to think that he doesn't. It makes stuff much funnier –insert evil expression here- I'll check the spell and grammar later: I need to get to school in, like ... half an hour.**_

_**So thanks, bye, see ya! –Runs-**_

**_EDIT: alright, here I am XD you may find strange the change of POV in the end of the drabble but thats cos it was in cloud'0s POV and then he lost consciousness... It wouldnt make much sense if i kept the his POV._**

**Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!):**

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - WIP

Beach / Hula - WIP

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fight over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

A date in space - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy bear - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW

Purple Nail polish – SWW

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

Glasses – SWW

Photo Album – SWW

Karma – SWW

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW

Addition – SWW

Breakfast – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Turkey – SWW

Cheerleader!Reno – SWW

Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW

Shattered Dreams – SWW

Horror movie – SWW

Reno without hair gel – SWW

Hidden Truth – SWW

Long anticipated answer – SWW

Shopping – SWW

Setting an Example – SWW

Left Alone – SWW

Boredom – SWW

Laser tag – SWW

When The Fangirls Attack – SWW

Pups – SWW

Nightmare – SWW

Cheating – SWW

Blood – SWW

Exorcism – SWW

Promised Land – SWW

Island – SWW

Can't stop the rain – SWW

Ramen – SWW

Zoo – SWW

Double MPreg – SWW

Purring!Reno – SWW

Senses – SWW

Pillow Fights/Feathers – SWW

Shadows of the Past – SWW

Cloud stalking Reno – SWW

Surfing Cloud – SWW

Electric kiss – SWW

Drunken Singing – SWW

Sister – SWW

Baby issues – SWW

Acceptance – SWW

Slowly Dying Inside – SWW

Darker side – SWW

Silence – SWW

Death – SWW

Dying – SWW

**Drowning – done**

Rage – SWW

Dreams – SWW

Love – SWW

Their Phobias – SWW

Drunk!Reno – SWW

Night on Town – SWW

Pirates – SWW

Schizophrenia – SWW

Morning – SWW

Santa!Cloud - SWW

**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 200 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**


	39. Date in Space

_**Way of Living**_

_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._

_**xXx**_

"I'm gonna fucking kill Cid fer this... What was he thinking, yo?!"

"I have no idea..."

"He never liked the fact that we were lovers, man! Maybe he just sent us here to die in the middle of nothing!"

"... He wouldn't do something like that..."

"Cloud..." Reno snarled quietly. "He sent us to the fucking OUTER SPACE!! I expect everything from him now!"

Said blond sighed softly, grabbing the doorway to keep from floating towards the upper floor. "We were preparing a surprise for him here... he didn't know we were aboard."

"How do ya know that?!" Reno asked, moving as if he were swimming as he desperately tried to reach his lover. "For all that we know he might have seen us through the security cameras and decided to take revenge!"

"We were organizing him a _romantic dinner_ with Vincent: why would he hate us for it?"

Reno opened his mouth with an angry retort on the tip of his tongue but held it, thinking. "... Ya got a point." He said missing the way Cloud rolled his eyes. "Then why did he sent us here?!"

"_Great question ya did there, Red."_

Cloud sighed and grabbed a nearby tube, clinging to it as he reached to pull his lover to him. "Cid, start explaining." He said glaring at a security camera directed at them.

"_Ya two know how Tifa is when drunk, don't ya? Well, she drank a lil' bit more than she should and spilled everything she could remember from the time Spiky had a stick up his ass named Sephiroth to the time being. That includes the dinner thing ya were preparing."_

"That doesn't explain why we're here in the middle of nothin'!" Reno snarled, hugging his lover tightly as not to drift away.

"_That's simple: Vin and I thought ya could use a lil' time fer yourselves instead of walking around preparing others romantic meetings."_

"And couldn't we do that in Gaia?" Cloud asked patiently, rubbing a temple. "I miss gravity already."

"_Oh, I can solve that!"_

Without a proper warning, a loud buzz was heard and both men, floating a meter above the floor, came crashing down, yelping as they ended in a mess of human limbs. "CID!!"

"_Hey, ya wanted gravity! I gave ya gravity! Be happy, ya bunch of fuckin' ingrates!"_

Reno growled and freed himself from under Cloud's right leg and chest, blinking as he came across the other man's crouch. "What are we supposed ta do here now, yo? Play cards? Count stars? STUDY THE FUCKIN' PLANETS?!"

"_Whadda about having that dinner that was supposed ta be mine and Vincent's? And then date a bit? DAMN, yer dense!"_

"Just for how long we'll have to be here?" Cloud interjected, getting up after kicking Reno away from him. "You know I hate small spaces..." He muttered, looking around. He could still remember how his claustrophobia attacked him inside that TINY submarine. Oh, the tightness... the lack of oxygen, the feeling of all that water above you...!

"_The Spaceship is programmed to come back in three days, kid. Be sure ta enjoy it!! Now I have a horny sniper waiting fer me so I'll leave ya alone. Touch anything and I make sure ya crash against another meteor!!"_

"Hey—"

"_JUST SIT DOWN AND EAT YER GODDAMN DINNER!"_

Cloud and Reno shut their mouths and sat against the wall, sulking. "Fine..." They both mumbled.

"_Good. Over and out then!" _And Cid was gone.

Reno looked around slowly and sighed, turning to rest on his lover's arms. "So, what now?"

Cloud shrugged and circled his arms around the redhead, kissing his temple. "... What about a romantic dinner?"

--

Reno giggled, allowing Cloud to feed him a cherry. "They don't know what they threw outta the window, yo." He said, leaning forward to steal a small, quick kiss from his lover.

The blond chuckled and circled his arms around his lover's waist, pulling him to his chest. "Never mind them... We really needed a dinner like this just for us." He murmured, brushing his nose against Reno's. "I got to thank Cid someday... Don't know how..."

"What about a smack across the head, yo? He did send us ta outer space, remember?" The Turk whispered pushing Cloud gently to the floor and straddling his hips, easily working on unzipping the blonde's top.

Cloud shook his head, sighing as he lifted his upper body off the floor to let Reno completely take his shirt off. "Be at least a little grateful, okay?" He asked, unbuttoning Reno's pants as the redhead took off his own shirt and freed his hair.

"Fine, fine..." Reno surrendered, moaning softly as his lover turned him to his back, took of his pants and boxers and quickly proceeded to curl a hand around his arousal, firmly but slowly stroking it. "N-not here... In the bedroom where there isn't cameras, you idiot." He cursed lowly.

"... Fine." Cloud sighed loudly and got up, grabbing Reno and swinging it over his shoulder. "To the bedroom then." He said, slapping his lover's ass just for fun.

Reno yelped and blushed, growling. "I'll walk, thank you!" He trashed and jumped to the floor, pressing against Cloud to hide his lack of clothes from the cameras.

Said blond grinned, squeezing his lover's bare butt carefully. "Feeling shy all of a sudden?" He asked, nibbling the older man's lower lip tenderly and letting a hand caress his lover's hip, before grabbing his leg and wrap it around his waist.

"I just think that I ain't that much of a porn star." The redhead sighed, feeling his lover's free hand slid down his back and make shivers run up his spine before a finger started rubbing his entrance, showing its owner's desire to get to somewhere private. "Fuck, fine. Just get us to the fucking bedroom already." Reno moaned softly, circling his arms around his lover's neck and throwing his other leg around the blonde's waist, yelping in pain as his foot came in contact with something. "Crap!"

"Huh?" Cloud mumbled stupidly before yelping as well as the ship shook and they were both thrown to the floor. "What happened?"

"I kicked somethin', dunno what..."

Both men looked around and held a breath as they saw a control roll around before the ship shook once more. "Oh crap... What did you do?!"

"I have no idea, it wasn't on purpose yo!"

"On purpose or not, we're in BIG trouble!"

'_Error code 4567. Error code 4567. Route will be changed.'_

"WHAT?!"

'_New destination: Earth. Time to landing: 30857475678654 minutes and 45765986745 seconds.'_

"Earth...?" Reno whimpered running to the other room and coming back completely dressed. "Just where the fuck is Earth? Is it far?"

"You should be asking if it's liveable, you idiot." Cloud roared, grabbing a microphone nearby and nearly punching a button right beside it. "Cid. Cid, its Cloud, answer this crap. CID!!"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE YA OLD MAN, JUST PICK UP THIS CRAP! ROCKET TOWN, WE HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM!"



--

"Hmm, Cid?"

"What, babe?"

Vincent lifted his head from his pillow and looked around, listening to familiar screams nearby. "... I think Cloud and Reno are trying to contact you."

Cid blinked and stopped to listen, grinning. "Oh, I hear them."

"They seem troubled."

"Oh, I bet they jus' want us to let them stay up there fer a few more weeks!" The pilot laughed loudly, lighting a cigarette. "They'll be fine."

"I don't know."

"C'mon, bat... What could go wrong?"

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: Date in Space**_

_**Word count: 1257**_

_**Last drabble before I start typing BR! And Crisis Core will be mine tomorrow! MWAHAHAHAHA. ... Ahem... yeah.**_

**Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!):**

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - SWW

Beach / Hula - WIP

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fights over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

**A date in space - done**

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy bear - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW

Purple Nail polish – SWW

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

Glasses – SWW

Photo Album – SWW

Karma – SWW

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW

Addition – SWW

Breakfast – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Turkey – SWW

Cheerleader!Reno – SWW

Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW

Shattered Dreams – SWW

Horror movie – SWW

Reno without hair gel – SWW

Hidden Truth – SWW

Long anticipated answer – SWW

Shopping – SWW

Setting an Example – SWW

Left Alone – SWW

Boredom – SWW

Laser tag – SWW

When The Fangirls Attack – SWW

Pups – SWW

Nightmare – SWW

Cheating – SWW

Blood – SWW

Exorcism – SWW

Promised Land – SWW

Island – SWW

Can't stop the rain – SWW

Ramen – SWW

Zoo – SWW

Double MPreg – SWW

Purring!Reno – SWW

Senses – SWW

Pillow Fights/Feathers – SWW

Shadows of the Past – SWW

Cloud stalking Reno – SWW

Surfing Cloud – SWW

Electric kiss – SWW

Drunken Singing – SWW

Sister – SWW

Baby issues – SWW

Acceptance – SWW

Slowly Dying Inside – SWW

Darker side – SWW

Silence – SWW

Death – SWW

Dying – SWW

Rage – SWW

Dreams – SWW

Love – SWW

Their Phobias – SWW

Drunk!Reno – SWW

Night on Town – SWW

Pirates – SWW

Schizophrenia – SWW

Morning – SWW

Santa!Cloud - SWW

**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 200 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**


	40. Double MPreg

_**Way of Living**_

_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._

_**xXx**_

"Mine is bigger than yours..."

"No duh, huh...?"

Cloud chuckled and pulled himself off the couch, placing a hand on his back as it ached. "I can't wait till these two are born. They tire the crap out of me." He complained, walking towards his lover.

Reno smiled as the blond sat by the kitchen's table and next to himself. "It'll be over soon."

"A month isn't soon enough."

"Don't complain, will ya?"

"Says the one who is only pregnant of **one** baby..."

"Don't blame me for your inability to spawn more than one devil at once."

"Oh, shut up Turk..." Cloud muttered, looking away.

"Uhh, pushed some buttons?"

"What if you did?"

Reno blinked. "Sorry? Don't need ta be mad, ya know. We can have more kids if ya want to compensate your horrib—"

"Stop right there. I bet that isn't going to make me feel any better."

"Sorry, sorry..." the redhead chuckled. "Three kids are enough for two gay men that didn't want to get pregnant in the first place." He said, nodding. "Ain't that right?" Cloud smiled and nodded back, cringing and sitting straight on his chair. "What is it?"

The blond wrinkled his nose in pain. "Just a sting... I've been feeling some since this morning."

"Stings...?"

"Yes, stings!"

"... Why didn't you say that earlier?"

Cloud looked up as his lover got up and walked quickly to a phone, gasping at another sting. "T-they're more frequent than a while ago." He stated with a frown.

Reno rolled his eyes and sighed. "Cloud, you're pregnant, you're due in a month and you start feeling stings, no, **cramps**:what does that tell you? You should have told me!"

"Sorry..."

"You're impossible!" Reno continued, waving the phone around. "If you don't get to the hospital soon, you'll have to push that kid out of you! You may be hermaphrodite but DAMN, your body isn't prepared for a natural birth!"

"Reno, calm down...!"

"How do you want me to calm down??"

"Just calm down, **damn it** or you will follow me to the fucking hospital!" Cloud screamed, doubling over in pain. "Just... _Shut. Up_."

The redhead shifted, dialling the 911. "Sorry..." he whispered. He didn't want to upset his lover while he was in the state where he was in but he was just worried: after all, Cloud was going to give birth to his children. Besides, he was a Turk... He was lucky that he had a lover since his job wasn't exactly a routine: they were hated, not loved. "Hello? I need an ambulance..."

--



"What?? No! I mean, I bet there is still time!"

The doctor shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry Cloud but it's already too late for a c-section... You'll have to bear with us and deliver those children naturally."

The blond let his head fall back, slamming it against the stretcher where he was in. "OH shit, no..." he whimpered, breathing heavily. The cramps were already killing him. "Reno...?"

"Reno's outside, he's fine."

"Can't... Can't he come in?"

"I'm sorry Cloud... But he may get too nervous and that may trigger—"

"The baby's birth, yeah I get it."

"Get ready." The woman smiled, patting Cloud's bent knee. "It's almost time to make these children welcome the outside world."

"Oh joy." Cloud felt like crying. He didn't want this. He **hated** this. He wanted to be home, talking with his lover and patiently waiting for the day where he would calmly walk into the hospital, be taken into a different room then the one he was in and wait until his doctor performed a c-section and effortlessly delivered his babies.

But _nooo_, everything had to be difficult to him! Now, instead of being where he wanted, he was in a scary-looking room, surrounded by two nurses that seemed oblivious to his pain as he laid there with his legs spread, just waiting for the dreaded moment where he would have to start pushing the two little devils inside himself out of his body.

"It'll be over soon." One of the nurses tried to reassure him, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "We already gave you an epidural and we only need to wait a bit until you're completely dilated."

"... Have you already had children?"

"Yes, a pretty little boy."

"Did... it hurt too badly?"

The nurse laughed softly at the blonde's questions. At least he was distracted. "Just a bit, hunny... Don't worry."

"How much is a bit?"

"The more you think of the pain, the more it'll hurt. Relax; it'll all be worth it."

Cloud pressed his lips together and nodded nervously. "Cloud, you ready?" Damn. Stupid doctor came back!

"N-no... What are you doing down there??"

The woman smiled. "I'm just checking your dilatation, don't worry." She explained, counting mentally. "Ten fingers. You're ready!" The blond almost screamed right there. "How are the cramps?"

"Painfully quick. I don't want to do this..." Cloud whimpered.

"I'm sorry but you have to." The doctor said, adjusting her mask and gloves. Once more, the swordsman wanted to scream at the blood on her fingers. "Whenever you feel a strong contraction, I want you to push with all your strength, got it? We all know you're a strong man so you'll be able to do this in no time." She nodded and smiled, seeing one of the nurses helping Cloud half-sitting, adjusting two soft pillows behind him. "Come on..." The doctor said softly, patting Cloud's thigh reassuringly as the blond bit his lip, slightly scared. "You'll get to know and hold your babies. It'll be alright."

"Easy for you to say..." Cloud whispered, taking a few deep breathes before nodding. "... let's just get over with this."

"That's my boy! C'mon, in three, two, one – _push_!!"

--

Reno jerked his head up, cringing as he heard his love's cries. "Shiva, it started, yo." He whispered, terrified.

For women, it was easy. Their body was prepared for such action: it was in their nature.

For men, it was risky. Their body was small, what made the task of delivering a baby extremely hard and painful.

The pregnant redhead outside could only squeeze his eyes shut and **pray**, pray that everything would be alright and that in a few days, he would return home still with a lover and with his two children intact.

--

"You're doing a great job, Cloud!"

The blond tried to control his breathing, gripping the stretcher before he gritted his teeth and scrunched his face in agony, pushing as hard and for as long as he could before letting out a cry and fall back onto the pillows, letting out a small sob. "T-this is torture..." he whispered painfully.

"C'mon Cloud: do this for your babies!"

"Fine...!" Cloud exclaimed as he doubled over and pushed once more, his mouth opening in a silent scream until he fell back backwards, panting.

"One more time...!" The blond growled and gripped the stretcher, pushing with all his strength as a scream ripped through his clenched teeth. "I've got the head!! Great job Cloud, great job!" The female doctor beamed from under the mask, looking up at the pale blond. "Now it's time for the hardest part of delivering a baby."

"Oh, c'mon..." Cloud whispered, letting out a small sob.

"I just need you to put everything you have into one push. Just one push, hunny. Think you can do it?"

"I don't really have a choice... Do I?"

The doctor giggled softly, shaking her head sympathetically. "No... You don't. But it's always polite to ask, don't you think?"

"I guess."

"Let's push when I say three okay?"

Cloud nodded, terrified of what was to come. He just wanted to **die**. "O-okay..."

"So, one, two and three...!"

The blond summoned all of his strength and a bit more from god-knows-where and put it all in one push, screaming at the agonizing pain he felt. The blond pushed and pushed for what it felt like hours for him before his arms gave out and he fell backwards, barely registering the cry of a child, **his** child, and the doctor's praises.

"It's a boy, Cloud!" The woman beamed, patting the man's knee with the back of her hand. "Such a big, beautiful baby boy...! Now that one is here, you just have to keep fighting a bit more and the second will be too!" She said to the weak patient.

"I can't..." Cloud sobbed, shaking his head. "I c-can't!"

"You can, you're strong!" The energetic doctor said, lightly shoving the blonde's leg.

She hadn't even finished her sentence before a nurse burst in, nervously shifting from a foot to another. "We have a big problem!"

"What is it?"

"... The other guy started having cramps as well."

"WHAT...?" Both doctor and Cloud exclaimed, the last one rather weakly.

--

"This couldn't have happened today, yo...!"

"You're nervous, Reno..." Tifa tried to sooth the redhead, having just arrived. "It would be surprising if this didn't happen."

Reno shook his head, circling his arms around his tummy. First it had been a small sting so he hadn't taken notice... But he had felt three up till now. "My doctor is aiding Cloud: she can't be in two delivery rooms at the same time." He reasoned and clenched his eyes shut, listening 

to another of Cloud's cries. It had been the one before this one that had triggered his cramps, he just knew it. So much pain in a single scream... It terrified him at a point.

"Reno?" The said doctor called, coming out of the room. "What happened, you too??"

The redhead looked up and then to the other room. "What are you doing here, who's with Cloud?"

"A skilled nurse, don't worry. It'll take a while until the other baby decides to poke his head out." The woman reassured, placing her gloveless hands on her hips. "... I'll send someone to prepare the room where your c-section will be done. I'll then call a doctor friend of mine, also very skilled, and he'll deliver your baby okay?"

"Is he trustworthy?"

"Totally."

"Okay then..." Reno sighed, cringing at his lover's loud cry. "Is... Cloud alright?" he asked almost carefully.

"Tired..." The doctor smiled, sighing. "But I guess it's normal. He's man, not prepared for giving birth, especially twins. But he's doing good, already put a sweet little boy out in this world."

The redhead cringed when he felt a cramp but blinked at the woman. "... He did?" he asked shakily. He hadn't heard a thing! Supposedly he should have heard a baby's cry and start jumping around and stuff, like in the movies!

"Yeah, right before the nurse came in to tell me of your state!"

"... Did the baby cry?" Reno asked, terrified.

The woman blinked and giggled. "Yes, don't worry. It's just hard to hear it out here with all the walls separating us."

"But I hear Cloud like he is right beside me!"

"That's because he screams too loud." The doctor giggled once more at Reno's pale features. "He's fine. Hold on a bit and one of my nurses will come to you and take you. I have to go back inside."

Tifa swallowed her comment t the doctor's sadistic side ad rushed to get to her before she entered the delivery room. "Excuse me!" she called, getting the woman's attention. "Reno told me why he couldn't go in... But I believe Cloud should get some support on a moment like this..."

"You can get in if that's what you're asking." The doctor said, motioning for the brunette to get in after her. "He asked for Reno but I couldn't let him get inside." She said, starting to sterilize Tifa.

"It's understandable, although, it wasn't very effective." Tifa smiled. "Reno still started having cramps too early as well."

"Damn men. They never listen to woman: I told them that their due date was in a month so that they could prepare. But nooo, they had to end up here sooner than that. I'm Dr. Jane, by the way." The doctor smiled and finished her mouthful, also finishing preparing Tifa and then herself, giggling at Tifa's cringe when Cloud let out another cry from inside the room. "Get used to it. It won't be pretty." She advised, kicking the door open. "Alright, I'm back with company."

Cloud whimpered and opened his eyes as someone cupped his face. "T-Tifa?"

"I'm here." She smiled, nodding. "It'll be alright, it's almost over."

The blond nodded, cupping Tifa's hands with his sweaty, shaking ones. "Thank you... For being here."

"You're welcome, hunny." The woman smiled and nodded once more, squeezing Cloud's hands. It stung a bit, seeing her best friend so shaky and pale. The last time she saw him like this, he had a mako poisoning. "Everything will be alright." She repeated smiling as she saw the first baby being born a few meters away, being carefully tended to by a nurse.

"He's beautiful... Isn't he?"

"Yes... He is."

"Cloud, ready to push another gorgeous baby to the outside world...?" Dr. Jane piped in after finishing talking with one of her nurses, watching as she went to prepare the room where Reno would have his c-section before calling to the other doctor. "Just a bit longer and you're free to go!"

The blond nodded, setting his jaw. "I'm ready." He said weakly, nodding. There was no escape, anyway. It was push the kid out and die after and fail to push the kid out and die trying. He preferred the first one, even if he died. Oh, but he sure he would die after this...

Die with SORENESS on his lower parts. He hated nature more than ever at the moment.

"You already know the ritual, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then. In three—"

"You don't even know **how** the ritual is."

"-TWO, one- _push_!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and gripped Tifa's hands, doubling over as he pushed as hard as he could. He didn't cry out but let out a couple of sobs: his back was sore, his legs were screaming for rest and he wanted nothing more than to have someone in his place. "You're doing well, keep it going." Tifa encouraged.

"C'mon Cloud, one more time... You're almost there." She said, looking at a clock. Almost two hours inside that room. Not bad. Some labours went through 15 or 18 hours. "So, PUSH!"

The blond pushed once more, letting loose a scream before slumping back. "I'm out of strength..." He breathed, hiccupping.

"No, you're not. The baby's near, just a bit longer Cloud." Said man sobbed, gripping Tifa's warm and reassuring hands once more as he pushed one more time. He had to this: for his babies, for Tifa, for His lover... He couldn't lose to exhaustion. "Good! I see a head for the second time this afternoon." Dr. Jane grinned, nodding at Tifa. "Now it's time for the super-push. Whenever you're ready Cloud, just don't take long."

Cloud breathed deeply a couple of times before growling and pushing, feeling Tifa squeeze his hands tighter as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Collapsing back down moments later, he cried and loosened his grip completely, having **finally** done his job. He cracked his eyes open just to see his baby on the doctor's arms before closing them again, falling victim of his tiredness.

He wasn't a failure, after all.

--

Reno blinked lazily, completely drugged as the doctor friend of Dr. Jane performed his c-section. "Reno, you still with me...?" He asked, receiving a weak thumbs-up. "Good." He smiled, blinking as a nurse came to whisper on his ear. "Want to know something good?" He asked, moving aside carefully some organs that were in the way of the redhead's womb.

"What?" Reno whispered, feeling Elena pet his hair gently.

"Cloud already left the delivery room." The doctor announced, making a cut on the other man's womb and muttering to a nurse about helping him. "You're the father of two healthy, perfect little boys already. Cloud is fine as well, just tired out of his mind."

Reno slowly registered the doctor's words and then grinned. "Cool." He whispered.

"Press carefully." The doctor whispered, watching the nurse press Reno's stomach carefully as he held the being-removed baby. He smiled as the child started crying once he was out of her mother, raising her after the nurse cut her cord. "Just look at the pretty young lady we have here. You know Reno, you're lucky: you've become a father and a mother in the same day, almost at the same time!" The man laughed softly.

The redhead grinned, seeing Elena smiling down at him. "Yay..." he cheered weakly.

"Let me just patch you up and you can go see your new family after a small sleep, okay?"

"Okay..."

If he waited 8 long months, he could wait a few more hours.

--

When Reno woke up after being taken from his delivery room, he was greeted by the gayest scenario ever.

Balloons, flowers and teddy bears, all complete with postcards most likely saying _'Congratulations for the babies!'_ It was a scenario that every woman would love to be in.

Thing was... He was a **man**.

Hermaphrodite, sure...

But a man, damn it!

"God, take me out of here..." He whispered, sitting rather gingerly. His stitches hurt like HELL! Looking around, he smiled as he saw his lover on a bed next to his, pale, shit-looking but awake and damn happy as he watched their babies sleep peacefully. "Hey gorgeous..." Reno greeted weakly, getting the blonde's attention.

"That has to be the biggest lie ever, calling someone who gave birth to twins gorgeous on the day after to the birth." The blond whispered back, his voice raspy due to all the screaming from the day before. "They are gorgeous. All of them: Zack, Rod and Aerith..." He smiled, petting the baby girl's baby face.

Reno smiled and nodded. "So true... All this pain, mood swings, emotional pressure... It was all totally worth it."

"It was."

"Up to have more?"

"No fucking way."

"Thought so."

Cloud grinned, lying back down on his bed. "I'm so tired..." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Reno didn't reply, just smiling as he watched his love falling asleep before he darted his eyes to the twins, grinning. "Thank you..." He whispered, closing his eyes gratefully as he lay back down as well. "Thank you so much..."

Turks could be happy after all, he mused gratefully.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: Double MPreg**___

_**Word count: 3091**_

_**As I wrote Cloud giving birth, I realized I'll be impossible to stand during childbirth. I hate people giving me orders and I can only imagine me yelling at the doctor. Nurses better keep pointy stuff away from me during that time. Nyuk nyuk nyuk!**_

_**And I'm falling apart with sleep so ignore the ending. On another note, I'll go on vacations this Friday and won't be available on Thursday since it's my b-day so... See ya in two, three weeks x3**_

**Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!):**

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - SWW

Beach / Hula - WIP

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fights over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy bear - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW

Purple Nail polish – SWW

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

Glasses – SWW

Photo Album – SWW

Karma – SWW

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW

Addition – SWW

Breakfast – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Turkey – SWW

Cheerleader!Reno – SWW

Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW

Shattered Dreams – SWW

Horror movie – SWW

Reno without hair gel – SWW

Hidden Truth – SWW

Long anticipated answer – SWW

Shopping – SWW

Setting an Example – SWW

Left Alone – SWW

Boredom – SWW

Laser tag – SWW

When The Fangirls Attack – SWW

Pups – SWW

Nightmare – SWW

Cheating – SWW

Blood – SWW

Exorcism – SWW

Promised Land – SWW

Island – SWW

Can't stop the rain – SWW

Ramen – SWW

Zoo – SWW

**Double MPreg – done**

Purring!Reno – SWW

Senses – SWW

Pillow Fights/Feathers – SWW

Shadows of the Past – SWW

Cloud stalking Reno – SWW

Surfing Cloud – SWW

Electric kiss – SWW

Drunken Singing – SWW

Sister – SWW

Baby issues – SWW

Acceptance – SWW

Slowly Dying Inside – SWW

Darker side – SWW

Silence – SWW

Death – SWW

Dying – SWW

Rage – SWW

Dreams – SWW

Love – SWW

Their Phobias – SWW

Drunk!Reno – SWW

Night on Town – SWW

Pirates – SWW

Schizophrenia – SWW

Morning – SWW

Santa!Cloud - SWW

**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 200 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**


	41. Karma

_**Way of Living**_

_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._

_**xXx**_

It would have been a day like any other.

Reno had woken up, silently got up and made coffee, sitting on the kitchen's counter for a while before deciding that a shower was in order. Having done so, he would return to the kitchen in his boxers and drank a big mug of the black liquid without any addiction of sugar to it, successfully waking him up completely. The next step was getting dressed and only then he would pick up his EMR, keys and an apple to eat on the way to work.

Having driven to Shinra's new headquarters, he would make his way to the last floor where he and his fellow Turks worked on a daily basis when not on a mission and then to their office, greeting everyone with a single '_Good morning'_ before sinking into his chair and pull to him his daily pile of paper work.

No-one would say a thing till lunch time besides the occasional comment about a particular file or the particular inside joke that was starting to lose its fun for being used so many times. After lunch it was no different.

It could have been a day like any other... If Reno hadn't seen who he had been trying to find in over a year, walking around like nothing had happened.

He looked thinner.

His once tight, sleeveless blue top was now baggy against his chest; his pants waving so much with the cold wind that he doubted his legs were thicker than Reno's arm at the moment.

Even his golden spikes were now dull and gravity seemed to have gotten to them.

To sum up, Cloud Strife looked like shit.

Reno didn't hesitate. He ran to the man and grabbed his shoulder firmly, turning him around.

"Hey, what do you th--?" Cloud never finished his sentence, his words having stumbled on each other and formed a large lump on his throat. Reno was there. The man to who he never 

came back because he never built the courage to do so and from which he had ran away for almost a year... was right in front of him.

"Shit, Cloud..." The redhead whispered, slipping his hand from the blonde's skinny shoulder to his prominent collarbone. "Just... Shit, you look horribly skinny yo, where have you been?"

Cloud flinched away from Reno's touch, swallowing hard. "Around."

"What do you mean, _around_? You disappear for a year and all you have to say is _'I've been around'_?!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"You can start by explaining why the hell you disappeared all of a sudden!" Reno exclaimed, eyeing the smaller blond.

"I... I had to, I'm sorry." Cloud whispered clearing his throat as his voice cracked: maybe it was the lack of use, maybe the bottled up emotions... Who knows?

"Why did you have to?" Reno pressed. "I... I thought we were okay... After that fight."

"Reno..."

"I thought we had decided to support each other, Cloud." The redhead hissed. "And then you gave up on me!"

"I couldn't do it!" Cloud snapped, holding his breath and snapping his eyes tightly shut.

Reno narrowed his eyes, letting them fall on the blonde's stomach. "... Where is he, Cloud?" he asked almost calmly. "It's been a year. You were four months long."

"Re—"

"**Where** is he?"

Cloud looked away, torn between wanting to run away or just circle his arms around his stomach and sob. "... I couldn't do it."

"_What?_"

"I couldn't do it." Cloud repeated strongly. "I... It wasn't a kid, it was a monster."

"It was a baby--"

"I didn't have a womb, I don't have a womb! It was only a parasite!"

"It was a baby and you went and killed him behind my fucking back!" Reno exploded. "Was that why you ran away? To take it out without me knowing about it? Did you even see him after killing him, you... filthy murderer?!"

"There was no point in seeing a monster!!" Cloud yelled, out of his mind. "It was the result of one of Hojo's experiments, there was no way it would have been anything else but a disgusting ogre!"

Reno saw red. Grabbing his EMR with a twirl of his wrist, he smacked it hard against the side of Cloud's face, watching as the blond turned violently and hit his head on the wall behind him, leaving a splatter of blood in it when he gasped. "_You_... are the most disgusting guy I ever known!" He yelled in the silence of the night, raising his EMR once again and hitting Cloud's back, over and over again as pained words left his lips. "You're not worth shit! We were happy! When you got pregnant, I gave you support, looked into your files left behind by Hojo to help you understand what had been done to you all these years ago, I went and furnished on of the rooms in my apartment so that we could receive the baby, I went on night trips to get what you were craving at the moment even if at 7am I had to be up and about to leave for a mission!" he screamed hoarsely, letting him EMR hang loosely on his wrist and starting to kick the now fallen blond. "Didn't it matter to you??"

Cloud coughed blood onto the pavement, curling into a ball on the floor as pain racked his body. "I... couldn't bring... a kid to this world... knowing what h-had to be done... so that he could walk a-around." He coughed. "I would only see an m-monster... And I'd rather... not bring a c-child to this decaying world... if it wasn't g-going to be loved."

"I would be there!" Reno snarled kicking Cloud's chin and watching as the swordsman's head shot up. "I would have loved him! Given him the education he would need, have taken care of him! You're the monster here, yo! How... How could you...?" The redhead snarled, blinking as his eyes became wet. His lover... Once so calm but so tender, so warm... Now nothing more than a heartless shell. Had he been blind? "I... I fucking loved you." He whispered, shaking.

The blond sat weakly on the floor, shaking as well but because of his bruises. "Reno..." He whimpered, reaching for the Turk but being turned away as Reno walked away.

"I spent a year after you." Reno snarled. "I spent a year running after our child. You... You should have died with the child." He yelled, spitting to the floor in complete disgust before running away, feeling hot tears running down his angrily flushed cheeks.

Cloud just sat there, still with his hand in the air.

He sat there for a long time, even after it started raining. He began crying his eyes out, now that his tears couldn't be seen.

"Please..." He sobbed, getting up shakily. "Please..."

The blond didn't know what he was begging for.

Forgiveness? A way out of all the pain he was in?

He had no idea.

Stumbling down the alley way, he leaned heavily against the wall, panting as his sobbing died down. It was pouring; he could barely see what was in front of him. Swallowing down, he moved forward and walked for a bit, eventually tripping and falling on his knees as his tears returned, making his shoulders shake with grief. He should have lied, told Reno he had lost the kid during an accident during a delivery. "Am I a monster? Am I the monster in this?" He sobbing, crying out.

His answer was a loud horn and two blinding lights, heading towards him. Looking up, Cloud allowed his eyes to widen in shock before a small, understanding smile came to his lips.

"... Karma."

And everything went black.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: Karma**_

_**Word count: 1305**_

_**Depressing, I know. Sorry for the lack of updates I just... haven't been in the mood to write at all.**_

**Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!):**

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - SWW

Beach / Hula - WIP

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fights over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno who is dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy bear - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Role-playing on the Bedroom – SWW

Purple Nail polish – SWW

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

Glasses – SWW

Photo Album – SWW

**Karma – done**

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW

Addition – SWW

Breakfast – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Turkey – SWW

Cheerleader!Reno – SWW

Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW

Shattered Dreams – SWW

Horror movie – SWW

Reno without hair gel – SWW

Hidden Truth – SWW

Long anticipated answer – SWW

Shopping – SWW

Setting an Example – SWW

Left Alone – SWW

Boredom – SWW

When The Fangirls Attack – SWW

Pups – SWW

Nightmare – SWW

Blood – SWW

Exorcism – SWW

Promised Land – SWW

Island – SWW

Can't stop the rain – SWW

Ramen – SWW

Zoo – SWW

Purring!Reno – SWW

Senses – SWW

Pillow Fights/Feathers – SWW

Shadows of the Past – SWW

Cloud stalking Reno – SWW

Surfing Cloud – SWW

Electric kiss – SWW

Drunken Singing – SWW

Sister – SWW

Baby issues – SWW

Acceptance – SWW

Slowly Dying Inside – SWW

Darker side – SWW

Silence – SWW

Death – SWW

Dying – SWW

Rage – SWW

Dreams – SWW

Love – SWW

Drunk!Reno – SWW

Night on Town – SWW

Pirates – SWW



Schizophrenia – SWW

Morning – SWW

Santa!Cloud – SWW

Sequel to Phobia – SWW

Obsessive!Cloud – SWW

Housewife!Reno - SWW

**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 200 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**


	42. Love

_**Way of Living**_

_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._

_**xXx**_

_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every man I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned has overturned_

_I beg of you..._

Reno smirked against the skin of his partner's neck, taking on his lover's scent. If asked to describe it in one word, he would say **addicting**, as the other man himself.

He always thought he would end up alone; that Turks weren't allowed to be happy but that was when Shinra was a prominent company that ruled over the world. At the moment he wasn't more than a loyal bodyguard to Rufus Shinra.

Now, he had found a faithful, loving lover but, to his dead mother's dismay – he hoped: he still couldn't stand hearing about the bitch – his lover was a **man**.

And not just any man. His lover was no other than Cloud Strife, one of the most wanted pieces of ass on Edge, both by women and men.

Just the thought that he owned the blond made his smirk widen and his hug tighten. It wasn't that hard, really: it only took a couple of drinks, a few flirting words and, bam!, the guy was plastered on his back, moaning and demanding more of the redhead.

Thus, they became a couple. Reno had never thought he would become so attached to Cloud, though. He was free, a lone wolf. He would laugh at anyone that would dare say that someday, he would be wrapped around the swordsman's – or anyone else's – little finger.

It surprised him at first when he realized it... But he didn't really mind, he mused as he lightly kissed Cloud's shoulder. It felt good, having someone to fight for, to come back to after a particularly stressful day.

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown-up man should never fall so easily_

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear..._

Cloud smiled softly as Reno kissed his shoulder, a pleasurable shiver running down his arms and chest.

He still wondered how the hell he ended up where he was, safely trapped within Reno's arms.

Some said it was fate, other's that he had been drugged or was being manipulated by the Turk behind him...

The blond didn't really care: all that mattered was being with his lover; being the only one with the permission to kiss Reno's soft lips, the one that had the privilege to spend the cold nights of winter snuggled against the redhead's side...

It was kind of scary, the size of the feeling bottled up inside his heart... It was so warm, tender and yet it was frightening. Cloud couldn't remember the last time he had fallen so damn hard for someone. Was it Tifa? No... Sephiroth? Maybe, he couldn't really remember...

Cloud bit his lip, swallowing his fears as Reno started humming softly into his ear.

He was scared it was all a dream and that someday, he would wake up to find that Reno was still a bloody Turk and that he was just some random dude who saved the world from an alien but right now... Nothing else mattered as he closed his eyes, turning to rest his cheek against Reno's exposed, warm chest.

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

They had found shelter; **love** together and they weren't willing to let it go.

Not until death broke them apart.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: Love**_

_**Word count: 632**_

_**Lyrics by ABBA 'Lay All Your Love on Me' x3 I'm on a 'Mamma Mia!' mode right now XD loved the movie.**_

_**Anyway, it has been a while since I've wrote a drabble... –sweatdrop- SORRY!**_

**Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!):**

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - SWW

Beach / Hula - WIP

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fights over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Porn Collection - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Disneyland - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Concert - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Song - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy bear - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Purple Nail polish – SWW

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

Glasses – SWW

Photo Album – SWW

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW

Addition – SWW

Breakfast – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Turkey – SWW

Cheerleader!Reno – SWW

Reno fooling Kadaj – SWW

Shattered Dreams – SWW

Horror movie – SWW

Reno without hair gel – SWW

Hidden Truth – SWW

Long anticipated answer – SWW

Shopping – SWW

Setting an Example – SWW

Left Alone – SWW

Boredom – SWW

Laser tag – SWW

When The Fangirls Attack – SWW

Pups – SWW

Nightmare – SWW

Blood – SWW

Exorcism – SWW

Promised Land – SWW

Island – SWW

Can't stop the rain – SWW

Ramen – SWW

Zoo – SWW

Purring!Reno – SWW

Senses – SWW

Pillow Fights/Feathers – SWW

Shadows of the Past – SWW

Cloud stalking Reno – SWW

Surfing Cloud – SWW

Electric kiss – SWW

Drunken Singing – SWW

Sister – SWW

Baby issues – SWW

Acceptance – SWW

Slowly Dying Inside – SWW

Darker side – SWW

Silence – SWW

Death – SWW

Dying – SWW

Rage – SWW

Dreams – SWW

**Love – done**

Drunk!Reno – SWW

Night on Town – SWW

Pirates – SWW

Schizophrenia – SWW

Morning – SWW

Santa!Cloud - SWW

**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 200 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**


	43. Aerith's Bday

_**Way of Living**_

_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._

_**xXx**_

"_Hey... Happy birthday..."_

Lively giggles filled Cloud's ears, warming him in the inside. _"Why thank you... It's been a long time." _A soothing voice said, amused. _"You've been quite busy these days, haven't you?"_

The blond blushed softly, sitting besides the pool of holy water at Aerith's church_. "I'm sorry..."_

"_It's fine!"_ Aerith's spirit sat besides Cloud, looking over her shoulder. _"You're happy, that's all that matters._

Cloud smiled sheepishly, rubbing his nape as he looked over his shoulder and at his lover, currently leaning casually against a pillar. Reno wasn't religious – and he wasn't either, mind you – so he usually avoided churches and other places of the sort. The blond kinda pitied him as he watched the redhead just standing there stiffly, as a rabbit already inside the wolf's mouth- possibly sulking because he wasn't allowed to smoke as the place they were in was a holy place. _"He hates churches." _Cloud stated, smiling as he looked down at the pool. _"But he came. He said that he wouldn't let me come alone to make sure I wouldn't go back to my brooding self."_

"**I'm serious, you don't have to come."**

**Reno shook his head, wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist. "I want to, yo. I'm not letting you go to that church alone, especially if you're gonna make contact with the ancient."**

"**It's not like **Aerith** will push me into the pool and drown me, Reno."**

"**I know she won't." The redhead suppressed the desire of telling Cloud that Aerith was a ghost and that ghosts couldn't push people into pools but that would only hurt his love. "But she'll make ya remember... And the last thing I want is to watch you enter through that door, looking hurt and guilty for something that it wasn't your fault." Cloud pressed his lips together, making them form a thin, white line as he thought and weighted his options. "Please... I wanna be there, just in case ya need a hug or a whack in the back of yer head, ya know?"**

**Cloud smiled and finally nodded, chuckling. "Fine... You can come." He accepted, reaching to put a strand of red hair behind Reno's hear. "But you can't smoke inside the church and definitely you can't shun the dead girl... Understood?"**

"**Consider it a deal."**

Cloud closed his eyes and smiled, sighing contently. _"You love him."_ Aerith stated gently, giggling as the blonde's cheeks turned slightly pink. _"I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy."_

"_Thanks."_ Cloud murmured, smiling softly. _"He makes me happy... I feel like I'm just a normal guy next to him; that I'm not a saviour, that I'm not a warrior... That I don't have to prove something to him so I can be worthy of his attention."_

Aerith nodded, looking over her shoulder at Reno once again. _"He's happy as well: I can see it."_ The Reno she once knew smirked and sneered most of the time, not really happy with his way of living. This Reno smiled more, laughed more... _"Well then... Go. He's waiting."_

Cloud nodded, getting up and dusting his clothes. _"Say hi to Zack for me."_ He smiled at where he knew Aerith was sitting and turned around, his steps making Reno's head lift. "Sorry that I took so long."

Reno shook his head, extending a welcoming arm towards Cloud and wrapping it around his lover's shoulder, leading him out of the church as he squeezed the hand the blond had placed in his hip lovingly with his free hand. "It's fine." He said softly, kissing the top of Cloud's head. "I wouldn't leave you even if you took days."

Aerith smiled as the sound of Cloud's happy chuckle echoed in the hollow church. _"Hey, Cloud."_ She called gently and watched as Cloud turned to look at her. _"It'll be fine. You're not alone anymore." _The woman smiled warmly, starting to return to the Lifestream.

Cloud smiled warmly back, nodding as he kept on walking. "You're right..." He murmured, titling his head to the side to kiss Reno's cheekbone tenderly. "I'm good now." The blond grinned, leaving a slightly confused lover behind.

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: Aerith's birthday**_

_**Word count: 692**_

**Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!):**

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - SWW

Beach / Hula - WIP

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fights over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Aerith's Birthday - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy bear - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

Purple Nail polish – SWW

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

**Glasses – done**

Photo Album – SWW

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW

Addition – SWW

Breakfast – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Turkey – SWW

Shattered Dreams – SWW

Horror movie – SWW

Reno without hair gel – SWW

Hidden Truth – SWW

Long anticipated answer – SWW

Shopping – SWW

Left Alone – SWW

Boredom – SWW

Laser tag – SWW

Pups – SWW

Nightmare – SWW

Blood – SWW

Exorcism – SWW

Promised Land – SWW

Island – SWW

Zoo – SWW

Purring!Reno – SWW

Senses – SWW

Pillow Fights/Feathers – SWW

Shadows of the Past – SWW

Surfing Cloud – SWW

Electric kiss – SWW

Drunken Singing – SWW

Sister – SWW

Baby issues – SWW

Acceptance – SWW

Slowly Dying Inside – SWW

Darker side – SWW

Silence – SWW

Death – SWW

Dying – SWW

Rage – SWW

Dreams – SWW

Drunk!Reno – SWW

Night in Town – SWW

Pirates – SWW

Schizophrenia – SWW

Morning – SWW

Santa!Cloud – SWW

**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 200 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**


	44. Purple Nail Polish

_**Way of Living**_

_CloudxReno; occasional other pairings._

_**xXx**_

"**NO**, Marlene..."

"Aww, c'mon...! You never play with us!" Said little girl pouted, placing her hands on her hips in a way that reminded the older man in front of her of a certain martial arts fighter he knew...

"We can play whatever you want, just not 'girly stuff'. I am not a woman to play woman. I am a man, who wakes up with manly beard every morning."

Marlene whined. "It's just _nail polish_! You wear gloves all the time! Even Denzel plays with me and he's a boy too!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, running his hand through his hair. "Forget it, Lene." Tifa sighed from behind the bar's counter, wiping some glasses. "Can't you see that Cloud is just too cool to play with you?" She mocked with a giggle, winking at the girl when Cloud wasn't looking.

Cloud gaped as Marlene blinked and then whined pitifully, large brown eyes filling up with tears as she looked up at him accusingly. "W-What...? No! I'll play! I'll play, I'm not cool, I mean, I **love** to play with you, you know that!! What kind of girly stuff you wanted to do? Nail Polish, right! That's great, I **love** nail polish!" The blond babbled nervously.

The little girl sniffed, narrowing her eyes. "I want more now. You were mean." She said, crossing her arms.

"Anything..." Cloud nodded. He just didn't want Barret breathing on his neck because he had been 'mean' to his baby girl.

Marlene smiled so very sweetly up at him.

She could have smirked and grown horns and she would still be far from looking as menacing as she looked at the moment.

--

"Yo, the usual...!"

Tifa looked up to see Reno and Rude coming in, letting a loud giggle leave her lips. "Two beers coming up...!" She nodded, watching the two men sit by the counter.

Reno tapped his fingers against the counter as he hummed, blinking as a blond woman caught his eye. Strange that he hadn't noticed her before: she was right beside him. He smirked, looking around. His lover was nowhere to be seen so it was safe. "All by yourself...?" He asked softly, looking at the beer in front of the woman. "It may be dangerous, ya know? A beautiful woman, sitting at a bar all by yourself, yo... A bad guy may appear and claim ya as his." Reno smiled handsomely, placing a hand on the woman's hip, feeling her already tense beneath his palm. "But don't worry, doll. Reno's here." He winked.

Tifa practically slammed the beers on the counter before bursting out laughing, breaking the expecting silence that had filled the crowed bar. "You didn't!!" She laughed hysterically, falling over the counter.

Reno blinked, looking around. "What?" He narrowed his eyes. The blond woman turned to him and sneered, glaring. At first the redhead didn't recognize 'her' but as soon as he met the 'woman's' piercing glare, everything became clear. "... Oh shit."

Doomed...

"Well said." Cloud said firmly, getting up and tapping his foot against the floor, the fine high heeled shoe making a sound that echoed through the bar. Dusting his purple dress, Cloud adjusted the ribbon around his thin waist. "Get your blankets. You're sleeping on the couch tonight." He stated, waving a finger with a perfect purple nail towards Reno angrily before closing his hand into a fist, swearing with a snarl. "Unfaithful little shit..."

Reno gaped. "What?? But, but I didn't know!" He whined following Cloud as the blond elegantly walked away, fuming. "And that's something only the women say! I am the one who bottoms!" He kept ranting, going after his lover until they disappeared from view and the whole bar burst into laughs.

Rude looked at Tifa who had managed to control her urges and was now taking a sip of Reno's forgotten beer. "... Why?" He asked softly, motioning with his bald head towards the door to the upper floor's stairs.

"Cloud...?" Tifa asked and watched as Rude nodded. "Oh, I don't know..." She giggled, extending an arm as Marlene appeared from the kitchen and ran to hug her around the waist with a beam, make-up smeared on her cheeks and a proud look on her face. "I just know that it started with nail polish."

_**xXx**_

_**Theme: Purple Nail Polish**_

_**Word count: 716**_

_**Sorry for being absent, school has been draining me... Now that I am on vacations, I'll try to update more often.**_

**Here are the themes already done and waiting to be done (I'll be removing the ones already done!):**

Valentine's Day / waterfall / treasure hunt - SWW

Beach / Hula - WIP

Snowboard - SWW

Cinema - SWW

Dentist - SWW

Cherry blossoms - SWW

Fight / Break Up - SWW

Reno fights over Cloud -SWW

Long business trip and reunion scene - SWW

Snowball fights / snow angels - SWW

Caffeine/Sugar - SWW

Videogames - SWW

Painting Lesson - SWW

Session with a Marriage Counsellor - SWW

Popular Reno / Smart Reno - SWW

Lotion - SWW

Yazoo flirting with Reno - SWW

Kidnapped - SWW

Claustrophobia - SWW

Interrogation - SWW

Picnic - SWW

Disguise (Reno disguised as a woman XD) - SWW

Hurt (alternative, sad ending to Disguise) - SWW

Rain and Boom (RudexTifa, Reno gets a brother named Axel XD) - SWW

Cloud mistakes Axel for Reno, whose dead - SWW

Vacation - SWW

Reno's twin scars - SWW

Pets - SWW

Dinner - SWW

Teddy bear - SWW

Birthday - SWW

Stalker - SWW

Spin the Bottle – SWW

Seduction – SWW

Proposal – SWW

Cutter – SWW

Dead Pet – SWW

**Purple Nail polish – done**

Gift – SWW

I'm Fine – SWW

New Year – SWW

Comparison – SWW

Photo Album – SWW

Hugs – SWW

Cloud teaches Reno how to cook – SWW

Addition – SWW

Breakfast – SWW

Puzzles – SWW

Turkey – SWW

Shattered Dreams – SWW

Horror movie – SWW

Reno without hair gel – SWW

Hidden Truth – SWW

Long anticipated answer – SWW

Shopping – SWW

Left Alone – SWW

Boredom – SWW

Laser tag – SWW

Pups – SWW

Nightmare – SWW

Blood – SWW

Exorcism – SWW

Promised Land – SWW

Island – SWW

Zoo – SWW

Purring!Reno – SWW

Senses – SWW

Pillow Fights/Feathers – SWW

Shadows of the Past – SWW

Surfing Cloud – SWW

Electric kiss – SWW

Drunken Singing – SWW

Sister – SWW

Baby issues – SWW

Acceptance – SWW

Slowly Dying Inside – SWW

Darker side – SWW

Silence – SWW

Death – SWW

Dying – SWW

Rage – SWW

Dreams – SWW

Drunk!Reno – SWW

Night in Town – SWW

Pirates – SWW

Schizophrenia – SWW

Morning – SWW

Santa!Cloud – SWW

**If you're thinking about any other theme, please ask for it on a review, signed or not :D I'm aiming to the 200 drabbles! (And if I forgot about any theme you already requested, please point it out Dx)**


End file.
